el chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitacion
by angelo della morte 12
Summary: Anabeth chase y su hermano mayor,Jason, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Percy, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos ocho años. Adap resumen completo dentro
1. sinopsis y capitulo uno

Sinopsis

Anabeth chase y su hermano mayor,Jason, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Percy, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos ocho años.

Percy ahora es un seguro y coqueto jugador que nunca antes ha tenido una novia. Anabeth todavía está emocionalmente temerosa por el abuso que ha sufrido a manos de su padre. Juntos, hacen una pareja improbable. Su relación siempre ha sido incierta pero, ¿qué sucede cuando Anabeth empieza a ver al mejor amigo de su hermano un poco diferente? ¿Y cómo su hermano, que siempre ha sido un poco sobreprotector, reaccionará cuando se dé cuenta que el par se está acercando más?

Descúbrelo en El Chico Que se Escabulle en la Ventana de Mi Habitación.

Capitulo 1

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, mi papá debía estar en casa en exactamente en dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara.

Jason se acercó, jugando con sus figuras del Hombre Araña.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Percy? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito. Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No ahora, Jason. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una familia. —Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Jason cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mí lado. Inmediatamente le arrebaté el hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y lo arrebató de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí. Él era un chico lindo, con cabello rubio y ojos celestes con motas doradas en ellos.

Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenía permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era él, y en una menor medida su mejor amigo Percy, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

—Entonces, Ambs, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? —preguntó él, codeándome. Jason tenía diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo de la escuela.

—Nop. No tengo tarea. —Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

—Bien, niños, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno. Jason y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor.

Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: "Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos" , bueno, mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo.

En su lugar, le gustaba: "Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos". A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Jason y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama. Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Jason siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía.

Mi mamá tenía esa mirada es su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir.

Jason y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche. Algunas veces, en estaba en un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y abrazaba. Me decía la niñita tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos.

Mi mamá y Jason iban a la práctica de hockey y me quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando sólo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena.

Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incómoda, siempre hacía que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, él entró. Jason me lanzó una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello rubio rojizo, del mismo color del de Jason. Tenía ojos marrones, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Hola, niños —dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi columna cuando habló.

Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intenté no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en problemas o hacía algo mal. Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos.

No solía ser así, solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años, cambió. Nuestra relación con él cambió por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Jason, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Jason y yo no estábamos allí.

La forma en que miraba a Jason algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago verlo mirar a mi hermano de esa forma.

—Hola, papá —respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

—Esto se ve bien, Atenea —dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezamos a comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar

—. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela, Jason? —le preguntó a mi hermano. Jason levantó la mirada nerviosamente.

—Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo y Percy y yo… —empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió, sin escuchar.

—Eso es genial, hijo —interrumpió él—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Anabeth? — preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí. ¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

—Bien, gracias —respondí calladamente.

—¡Habla más alto, niña! —gritó. Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

—Estuvo bien, gracias —repetí un poco más fuerte. Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

—Entonces, Atenea, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? —preguntó, comiendo su cena.

—Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego planché un poco —respondió mi mamá rápidamente.

Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar. Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

—¡Mierda! ¡Anabeth, estúpida pequeña perra! —gruñó, agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa.

De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre.

Mi hermano se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

—¡Suéltala, Jason! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa! —gritó mi padre, agarrando a Jake de su ropa y lanzándolo al abofeteó, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Jason y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir.

—¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de mierda! —le gritó a Jason, mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; él sólo estaba intentando protegerme. Jason siempre hacía eso. Cuando me metía en problemas, él provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra él en su lugar.

Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "los peores niños en el mundo" y "cómo infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida". Me arrastré hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él gimió y se levanto para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

—Lo siento, Jason lo siento —murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Anabeth. No es culpa tuya —dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo.

Me puse de pie con un salto y le ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

—Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman, ¿bien? —ordenó, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasase algo más.

—Los vere mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones — ordenó, rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo Papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándome juguetes y dulces.

Jason vino a mi habitacion y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía. Empecé a sollozar así que Jason envolvio su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. Él siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

—Está bien. Todo está bien, te preocupes —susurró, acariciándome el pelo.

Una vez que me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato. Cuando estábamos en la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Jason se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba aguantando y miré a Jason, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete —dijo mirando a mi despertador.—Cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana —dijo con un guiño.

Salió de la habitación y lo observé arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mí.

— Cierra con llave tu puerta, Ana —susurró, esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Jason hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar, estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido estúpida esta noche e hice que hiriera a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el salón.

De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Percy fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí hacia mi ventana la abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

—¿Percy, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora! —le grité susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza.

Pero el chico estúpido solo trepó a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándolo silenciosamente detrás de él. Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Percy viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

—¡Percy, sal! —susurré, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo devuelta hacia la ventana.

Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Percy estaba aquí. Percy no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mio con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de empujarlo, pero él solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Está bien — susurró, acariciando mi pelo.

Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Jason siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza. Percy era alto para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que Jason. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años.

Tenía el pelo castaño chocolate, el cual normalmente ponía en punta con demasiado gel, y ojos azul-verdes que eran como ventanas a su alma. Cuando Percy te miraba te hacia sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo; todas mis amigas estaban coladas por el por alguna razón.

Percy y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Él se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone la zancadilla, me tira del pelo, y tiene esta molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba abrazándome?

Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Jason, tal vez se acercó a la ventana equivocada —pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Jake estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero. Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía tan triste; tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. Él sabía sobre mi padre, Jason había sido cubierto por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él. Jason y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Percy? —susurré, limpiándome la cara, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

Me tiró sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Jason siempre hacia cuando lloraba. Miré su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de los Dioses olimpicos.(1)

Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto ha por qué tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frío fuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Miré al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había estado llorando durante más de una hora.

—Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien —susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volvía mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Percy estaba directamente en frente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para él. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Jason.

—Estoy bien. Tienes que irte —susurré empujándole otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama. Se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

—No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar —declaró, tirándome hacia abajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente del otro.

Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí segura y caliente. Me deslicé aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y sollocé en su pecho.

Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y miré al reloj 6:20 a.m.

—¡Percy! —susurré, sacudiéndolo.

—Ahh, ¿qué, Mamá? —preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Shhh! —siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra vez.

No puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidos, esto está tan mal. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró, sorprendido, luego miró alrededor de mi habitación.

—Oh no, ¿me quedé dormido? —susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantado por todas partes pero en realidad se veía mejor que cuando tenía ese asqueroso gel en él.

—Tienes que ir a casa, Percy. ¡Rápido! —siseé, empujándolo hacía la ventana.

La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levantó la vista hacia mí una expresión confundida en su cara.

—Gracias —susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Percy alguna vez había hecho por mí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada, Ángel —respondió, sonriendo y saliendo. Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana.

La cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Percy viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Percy en la casa durante la noche.


	2. capitulo dos

Capítulo 2

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Percy movió su peso ligeramente. Estaba abrazándome en cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de mi cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su pierna tirada casualmente sobre mí. Podía sentir la usual "gloria matutina" empujando contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda. Rápidamente silencié la alarma de mi teléfono y lo codeé en el estómago.

―Seis en punto ―murmuré somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

―Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansado ―murmuró él, empujándome más fuerte contra su pecho.

―Nop, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Jason casi te atrapa aquí ―murmuré, codeándolo en el estómago una vez más. Movió su brazo e inmovilizó mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza, en una posición de oración.

―Sólo diez minutos más, Ángel ―se quejó.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con él cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño, instantáneamente.

―¡Anabeth, será mejor que ya estés lista! ―gritó mi hermano, golpeando la puerta. Me levanté de un salto y también Percy, era más de las siete.

―Er… sí, estoy lista ya, Jason ―grité en respuesta, mirando a Percy que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdido.

―Bien. Voy a desayunar. Apúrate. Percy conducirá hoy así que está lista para irnos en media hora ―llamó Jason a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

―Caray, Ángel, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ―acusó Percy, frunciendo el ceño. Lo miré en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

―¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste "diez minutos más" y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara! ―gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz. Él sonrió burlonamente y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mí.

―¿Te inmovilicé en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez, Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad ―se mofó, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

―¡Ya quisieras! Ahora, apártate de mí, Percy, y ve a alistarte. Conduces hoy, aparentemente ―siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana.

Él suspiró y se levantó de mí, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepó por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de sí al irse. Caminé hacia ella y la aseguré antes de dirigirme a la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos. Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina, con un ceño fruncido, Percy estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose mi cereal.

¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba despeinado en su usual apariencia de apenas salí de la cama, que para ser honesta sí lucía así cuando acababa de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacía siempre era deslizar sus manos por todo su cabello unas cuantas veces y añadirle un poco de cera. Se veía igual que todas las mañanas, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans desgastados de cintura baja que dejaban ver un poco sus calzoncillos, y siempre hacía que las chicas se derritieran.

Hoy estaba usando una camiseta blanca que mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camisa anaranjada y gris de manga corta sobre ella, que tenía completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos azules-verrdes estaban brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

―¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le lancé una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

―¡Cállate, Percy! ¿Por qué demonios te estás comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en casa? ―pregunté, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. Él sólo me observó con una sonrisa divertida. Jason me lanzó una caja de jugo.

―Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana, Ana. ¿Todo va bien? ―preguntó, mirándome un poco preocupado. Miré seriamente a Percy una vez más mientras él empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

―Me quedé dormida ―murmuré con un suspiro abatido.

Jason no tenía idea que Percy dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fuera así, se enloquecería. Jason siempre era protector conmigo, siempre lo había sido, pero había empeorado desde que mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía trece. Bueno, dije se fue, pero la verdad era que Jason y Percy habían llegado a casa temprano del hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme.

Jason finalmente caído en cuenta y él y Percy le habían dado una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo habían echado de la casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían. Nunca regresó, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años. Un poco después de eso, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces más de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que sólo la veíamos por cerca de una semana al mes, si algo.

Jason era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era más como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de él. Percy también era muy protector conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien, incluso aunque él literalmente pasó cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en la cama por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez más. Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal.

No era algo de lo que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y él entraba una vez que sus padres revisaran que él estuviera dormido. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años, la mamá de Percy había encontrado su cama vacía, pero él había mentido, diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo.

Nadie sospechó que estaba al lado, conmigo. Él todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, pero yo siempre supe que él estaría ahí para mí si lo necesitaba. Era como si él tuviera doble personalidad. De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y enojándome todo el tiempo, y de noche, era el chico más dulce en el mundo y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir segura y a salvo.

―Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel ―dijo Percy, con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer.

¡Sí, claro! Mi cabello rubio todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de secarlo por sus estúpidos "diez minutos más", así que lo tenía recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados y un top rojo de cuello en v y una capucha, junto con mis converse. Había añadido lo mínimo de maquillaje, y algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré el dedo y caminé hasta su auto.

Recostándome contra él, enojadamente, esperé que me honraran con su presencia. El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre, ellos se sentaron el frente hablando de futbol y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod, intentando ignorar las sonrisas de Percy en el espejo.

Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Percy y Jason eran considerados "jugadores sexis" en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían dormir con ellos. Percy se rió mientras yo me encogía, saliendo de auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorras que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lanzarse sobre él. Una chica me codeó a propósito. La miré en su pequeña falta que lucía más como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estómago, e hice una mueca. ¡Caray, es tan perra!

―Mierda, Rachel, ¿dejaste tu falda en casa? ―pregunté con un horror fingido. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Percy y Jason reírse.

―Lo que sea, ¿sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto? ―escupió ella en respuesta. Sólo me reí y me aleje caminando.

Era usual que Rachel y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Percy por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejó. Ella todavía no lo había superado y lo quería de vuelta, más para disgusto de él.

―Eso no fue amable, Ángel. ―Percy se rió, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía.

―Lamento lo de esta mañana ―susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna. Lo codeé en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreír y apartarse.

―E ignora a Rachel, creo que llevas genial el look emo ―añadió, con un guiño coqueto. Jason lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

―¡Amigo, esa es mi hermana menor! ―lo regañó enojadamente, apartándolo de mí.

Percy sólo se rió y me guiñó una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en se alejó y caminó directo a lo que lucía como su última conquista. Le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojó cuando él inmediatamente empezó a coquetear con ella. Encontré a mis amigas, que prácticamente estaban follando a Jason y Percy con los ojos y expresiones soñadoras.

―Hola, Zoe, Nico, Silena ―dije alegremente cuando llegué a ello.

―Hola, Ana,¿llegaste aquí con sexy trasero número uno y número dos hoy? ―preguntó Zoe, mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

―Nop, solo Jason y Percy, igual que siempre. ―Zoe suspiró.

―¿Cómo demonios puedes no afectarte por lo condenadamente calientes que son? Quiero decir, ¡tienes tanta suerte de vivir con Jason! Yo adoraría ver su sexy trasero caminando alrededor todo el día ―ronroneó, abanicándose la cara. Fingí tener náuseas.

―¡Zoe, ese es mi hermano y su imbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas. ―Me encogí de hombros.

No entendía por qué, pero cada chica en esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos. Jason era una gran persona, pero trataba a las chicas como objetos, y Percy, bueno, Percy simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo.

―Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y lucen como dioses del sexo, y yo desearía poder obviar eso ―dijo sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír.

Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me empujó a nuestra primera clase. La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho de que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos me cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir con nadie.

La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser novias eran fáciles de localizar, en su mayor parte podías saber si querían que las presentaras por el tipo de ropa que estaban usando, si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Percy. Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacía mi tarea y jamás llegaba tarde; me enorgullecía de ello, aunque no era una nerd.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuché los usuales suspiros y risitas tontas. Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, de modo que supe que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban llegando al comedor. Suspiré cuando Zoe y Silena empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

―¡Oh, genial, sexy trasero número uno está viniendo! ―Silena rió tontamente, codeando a Zoe en las costillas. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome un puñado de mis papitas fritas.

―Hola, Ángel ―susurró Percy en mi cuello. Golpeé su mano cuando fue a robar más.

―¡Percy, por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota ―despotriqué, molesta. Se echó a reír.

—Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo —respondió, dejándose caer en el banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

—Percy, ¿qué quieres? —le pregunté con un suspiro, moviendo el plato lejos de él. Pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Sólo quería visitar a mi chica. Sé que me has echado de menos sin verme todas las mañanas y eso —dijo engreídamente. Todas mis amigas suspiraron y lo miraron con nostalgia.

—Podrías quitar tu brazo-para-putas de mí, Percy, por el amor de Dios; ¡no quiero coger cualquier cosa! —le regañé, encogiéndome para alejarme. Se rió de nuevo.

—No seas así, Ángel. Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu hermano tiene una cita, así que. . —Se calló, sonriéndome. ¡Genial, simplemente genial! Me iba a llevar a casa. Fantástico.

Él siempre hacía el trayecto a casa lo más largo posible sólo para molestar mi vida externa. Luego, insistiría en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermano llegase, lo que significaba que tenía que cocinar para él también. ¡Maldita sea, es tan molesto!

—Está bien, Percy. Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes alguna ETS * más que propagar por ahí —le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto molesto. Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

—Finge todo lo que quieras, Ángel, los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche. —Me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie más se diese cuenta.

—Claro que querré, Percy, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti. —Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla donde él me besó.

—Yo también te quiero. —Me sonrió mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la misma chica de esta mañana.

Pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus sucios, asquerosos labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño, y aparté la mirada de nuevo a mis amigos cuando comenzó a hacerlo con ella en medio del comedor. Zoe, Silena y la mitad de las chicas del comedor estaban mirándole con lujuria.

—Jeez, ¡este chico es tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Por qué mi hermano no podía escoger un mejor amigo mejor, alguien que no fuera un arrogante, obsesivo, gilipollas? —despotriqué, lanzando mis manos al aire.

—Oh, ¡deja de lloriquear! Percy Jackson acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mí —dijo Silena soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

—Lo que sea. Vamos, vamos a nuestra próxima clase. —Le sugerí mientras recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde un sonriente Percy se encontraba apoyado en su coche, esperándome.

—Hola preciosa. —Me guiñó un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puerta para mí.

—Hola Percy. —Me subí a su coche, ya molesta con su coqueto culo, si Jason estuviese aquí lo habría abofeteado por esa. Subió a mi lado.

—Así pues, Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa. —Puso el coche en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

—Genial —murmuré. Decidí mirar por la ventada e ignorarle; seguía molesta con él por todo la cosa de "diez minutos más" de esta mañana. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda unos minutos más tarde.

—Vamos, Ángel —dijo, saliendo. Me senté ahí y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, rehusándome a bajar. Caminó alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mí.

— Vamos, Ángel —repitió, sosteniendo su mano para mí.

—No se necesitan dos para entrar, Percy. Esperaré aquí —respondí. Metió sus manos en el coche y me recogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del hombro, riendo. Dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda.

— Ponme malditamente abajo, ¡imbécil! —grité, golpeándolo en la espalda.

Él sólo se reía de mis escasos intentos de bajar, y siguió caminando. Una vez en la tienda, finalmente me puso en mis pies. Miré alrededor, avergonzada, para comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió algunos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla. Golpeé su mano fuera de mi cara y lo miré enfadada.

—¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso! —siseé.

—¿Cuál es el problema? A la mayoría de chicas les encantaría que las hiciese eso — replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruboricé porque había pisoteado como un niño pequeño; por suerte, Percy no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de esto. Agarró una revista de deportes y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar. Estaba felizmente hojeando la TeenVogue cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me puse tensa.

—Bueno, hola aquí. —Uno de ellos ronroneó. Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de Percy.

—Ey, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó el otro, cogiendo mi mano. Mi corazón empezó ha acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, frenéticamente.

—Estoy buscando a mi novio —le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

—¿Novio? No veo ningún novio —dijo el otro, burlándose de mí.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? —ofreció el chico que estaba sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia él lentamente.

Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, Percy, ¡ayúdame! Sé que soy patética, pero odio los enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

—Ey, Ángel —dijo Percy, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a los dos chicos, que de inmediato soltaron la mano y dieron un paso atrá acerqué al lado de Percy y me presioné contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía.

— Espero que no estuvieran molestando a mi chica —dijo casualmente, pero podía oír el enfado en su tono de voz. Percy siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un chico me empujó en un charco cuanto tenía siete, y Percy fue directamente a la casa del muchacho y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

—De ninguna manera, hombre. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo. —El chico mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.

—Está bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel, nos vamos a casa —dijo Percy, guiándome hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se giró para mirarme.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, revisándome preocupado. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del pecho tan pronto como oí su voz. Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

—Gracias —murmuré. Abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que subiese antes de rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojó algo en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo a la barrita de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír

— Gracias, Percy. —Él siempre hacía cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fuese un gigoló idiota, de lo contrario sería probablemente un buen chico.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Percy se cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir violada mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Percy, ¡mis ojos están aquí! —dije airadamente, señalándome la cara. Se rió.

—Wow, estás verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy, ¿eh? — bromeó, sonriendo.

—Si, lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas; me he visto y sentido como una mierda todo el día —dije con acritud.

—Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor. —Tiré la comida en el horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada.

—Bien, lo que sea. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo al mío, era extrañamente calmante.

—Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media; imagino que te quedas a cenar —dije.

No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No estoy segura de que Jason le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando él estaba fuera, pero Percy lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

—Seguro, viendo cómo me lo preguntas tan educadamente. —Sonrió.

—No estaba preguntando —gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para alejarme. Me agarró la mano y se acercó a mí, estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo, podía sentir su aliento soplando en mi cara.

—Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una perra conmigo, no te pega —dijo en voz baja. Respiré hondo y suspiré.

—Está bien, si, lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una zorra contigo —admití, tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos azul mar que se sentía como si estuvieran viendo mi alma.

—Así que, ¿estoy perdonado? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Me gustaba este Percy, él que me cuidaba, él que era diferente cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir que no, y sentí a mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse. Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar. —Me empujé fuera de su retención y me alejé rápidamente.

Se sentía raro estar cerca de él de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos cogido, todavía podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenía ni idea de la atmósfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso.

Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos. Después de cenar en silencio, terminé mi tarea. Sólo eran las ocho y media así que Percy decidió poner una película. Puso Destino Final, y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentí un poco incómoda por alguna razón que no podía entender.

Estaba sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. Le miré a escondidas varias veces, estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, con una pierna doblada sobre la otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la peli terminó. Ahogué un bostezo.

—Creo que me voy a la cama, Percy, estoy muy cansada. —Murmuré, levantándome y estirándome como un gato.

Cuando lo miré de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

—Oh, bien, sí, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media hora —dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada. ¿Por qué era todo tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba tan molesta con él esta mañana que hice las cosas un poco torpes. Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lavé los dientes, el pelo, y me metí en la cama. Esta estaba fría y era demasiado grande, al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuché a mi ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama se hundió detrás de mí.

—Ey, ¿estás dormida? —susurró.

—No, todavía no —murmuré.

Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía. Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él, me encantaba que Percy durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor y presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma que era como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

—Nada, Ángel. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo —murmuró contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Percy —susurré, besando su brazo.

—Buenas noches, Ángel —respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco la historia

Notas; lo siento por olvidarmelas las notas, esta historia es en honor a mi amiga abi. Aclaraciones de los capitulos;

Dioses del olimpo: en realidad eran los Power Reangers.

ETS: enfermedad de transmicion sexual.

Nos vemos en la proxima.

Gracias a quien me djo como subir segundo capitulo y lo siento por que talvez tarde en actualizar por que tengo doble turno en la secundaria y tengo que estudiar para musi y para clases.


	3. capitulo tres

Capitulo 3

Me desperté a las seis en punto como siempre para apagar mi alarma; la silencié e intenté, sin éxito, moverme lejos de Percy. Tenía mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna encima de su entrepierna, lo cual como siempre, ya estaba llena de "gloria matutina" que les pasaba a todos los chicos. Él tenía su mano en mi rodilla, fijando mi pierna ahí, y su otro brazo envuelto tensamente alrededor de mi cintura.

Cuando traté de moverlo, apretó su agarre, murmurando algo en sueño sobre ya no querer ir más a la universidad. Moví mi brazo y toqué su estómago.

—Seis en punto —murmuré, tocándolo de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos.

Él gruñó y apretó su agarre, moviéndome así que quedé completamente encima de él. Podía sentir su erección presionando entre mis piernas. Jadeé con la sensación, era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Este es Percy por amor de Dios!.

Traté de liberarme, pero eso sólo nos hizo rozarnos en lugares en los que preferiría no pensar en el amigo mujeriego de mi hermano, en un contacto mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío, ¡eso en verdad se siente bien!

—¿Percy? —le susurré/grité.

Él abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró, impactado. Su expresión rápidamente cambió a su sonrisa de marca, la cual quería golpear fuera de su rostro.

—Bueno, buenos días, ángel. Wow, esto es una primera vez —ronroneó, alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro.

—¿Me soltarías por amor de Dios? —le susurré grité. Él alzó sus manos a modo de rendición y rápidamente rodé de encima de él.

—Son las seis —refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño. Él se volteó de lado para mirarme.

—Está bien. No estés enojada conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor. No sabía que había hecho eso, lo siento, Ángel, ¿está bien? —susurró, besando mi frente antes de salir rápidamente de la cama para ponerse su ropa.

—Está bien, lo que sea —murmuré, posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama donde había estado acostado.

—Te veré después. —Me dirigió un guiño antes de salir por mi ventana.

Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo olerlo y eso me hace sentir segura y calmada. Me hundí en un sueño pacifico por otra hora. Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentré en mi iPod y estaba bailando felizmente cuando lo vi comiendo mi cereal de nuevo. ¡Cada jodido día! Suspiré y robé el cereal de sus manos.

—¡Demonios, Percy, hay como cuatro cereales en las alacenas y sólo comes el mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, cuando comencé a masticar mi desayuno.

—Buenos días para ti también, Ángel —dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

—Claro, hola. —Me dejé caer y comí mi cereal mientras Jason entraba en la cocina.

—Hey, chicos, ¿están casi listos para irse? —preguntó Jason, lanzándonos a cada uno una caja de jugo como siempre.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Percy. Mientras me acercaba a la escuela, Nico me agarró y me llevó para una charla.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, preocupada. Parecía un poco desesperado; su cabello estaba desorganizado, como si hubiera estado jalándolo o pasando sus manos por él un montón, sus ojos estaban tensos con estrés.

—Olvidé que el cumpleaños de Thalia es mañana, ¡y no idea de que darle! —chilló desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por su cabello fuertemente, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el estilo.

—Cálmate, todavía tienes tiempo. Ahora, ¿qué clase de cosas le gustan? — pregunté, pensando en Thalia y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

—Quería darle algo que pudiera quedarse con él, pero no sé qué… —Cerró sus ojos, obviamente entrando en pánico.

—Nico, cálmate. ¿Qué te parece unos lindos pendientes? ¿Le gustan las piedras, verdad? También podrías darle un nuevo joyero o algo para ponerlas dentro — sugerí. Su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Sí! Tiene un gusto por los joyeros antiguo en este momento. ¡Esa es una idea genial! Oh Dios gracias, anabeth. ¡Te debo a lo grande! Voy a saltarme la mañana para poder conseguirla —dijo, sonriendo emocionadamente y corriendo, gritando adiós por su hombro.

Caminé de regreso al colegio, y noté que no había casi nadie. Mierda santa, ¿llego tarde? Comencé a correr por el pasillo; pude ver a Percy y un par de sus amigos caminando hacia mí.

—Disminuye la velocidad, Ángel, te caerás —gritó Liam, sonriéndome mientras yo medio corría, medio caminaba hacia él. Cuando lo pasé, él sacó su pie para hacerme tropezar, pero antes de que golpeara el suelo envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levantó.

—Caray, Ángel, sé que soy caliente, pero no necesitabas caer a mis pies — bromeó, haciendo reír a todos sus amigos. Lo golpeé en el pecho fuertemente, mirándolo.

—Oh también me gusta un poco rudo, Ángel, sabes eso —dijo, sonriendo retorcidamente.

Todavía no había soltado mi cintura, dio un paso hacia adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero.

—Mmm, genial —ronroneó en mi oído. Odiaba ser tocada; traía recuerdos de mi padre. Jadeé, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, subí mi pierna y lo golpeé en las pelotas. Él gruñó y me soltó rápidamente, doblándose por la mitad y agarrando su ingle.

—¡Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mí! —grité, tratando de no llorar. Estaba luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando. Me di la vuelta para alejarme corriendo pero me agarró por la mano y me empujó hacia él de nuevo.

—Ángel, sólo estaba bromeando, sabes que nunca te haría daño —gimió.

Su voz se quebró un poco, sonaba como si tuviera dolor. Miró directamente a mis ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos azules acuosos. Me dio un abrazo y puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y respiró profundamente por su nariz, enviando a su aliento caliente a bajar por mi cuello.

Esto es lo que siempre hacía para calmarme, cuando lloraba en su hombro; esta era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentré en hacer juego con mi respiración y la suya. Respiré su olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacia atrás y él sólo me estaba mirando, arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso, Ángel, no pensé —dijo en tono de disculpa. Asentí con la cabeza y bufé, limpiándome la cara con la manga.

—Yo también lo siento. ¿Te duele? —le pregunté, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de cuán fuerte le había dado un rodillazo. Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien, fue mi culpa —respondió, inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo.

Aparté la vista rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda. Tenía la sensación de que cuando Percy me miraba a los ojos, podía ver el verdadero yo, el que trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gusta que la gente la toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo.

Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi madre, Jason y Percy. Esta era la razón exacta por la que no tenía citas. La idea de que alguien me tocara o besara, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Aparté la vista de él y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño.

—He arruinado tu camisa.—

— Tengo otras, Ángel, no te preocupes —contestó con una sonrisa fácil, que no era la sonrisa de satisfacción que le ha dado a otras personas, era una sonrisa sincera, los que por lo general sólo se consigue en la noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el pasillo, me quedé sin aliento en estado de shock.

—¿Dónde? —murmuré, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo desesperadamente.

—Ellos fueron a clase —respondió.

—Vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que vamos a ir por un trago o algo así.

—Me tomó de la mano hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su coche—

—Percy, ¿qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase! —grité, mirando a mi alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando fuera de la escuela. Se echó a reír.

—Vamos, Ángel, una clase no te hará daño. Ya estás diez minutos tarde de todos modos. —Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo señas para entrar.

Suspiré y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo con Percy, pero eso sólo dependía de cual Percy estaría aquí conmigo, el de la noche o el del día. El Percy de la noche era considerado, cariñoso y atento. El Percy del día era un coqueto, un hijo de puta y un pelmazo. Sin embargo, el Percy del día y de la noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarlo mientras conducía, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mí o avergonzarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contento de que estamos pasando un tiempo juntos? —me preguntó, y me dio un guiño coqueto.

Puse los ojos y gemí. Genial, una hora con el Liam del día es mi peor pesadilla. No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Él sonrió y se levantó, y yo le seguí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le pregunté mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba dentro. Tal vez tenían un buen café en el interior o algo, que era la única razón que se me ocurrió para que me trajera aquí. Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

—Hola, por favor, dos —dijo a la señora detrás del mostrador, entregándole el dinero. Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.

—¿Necesitas alquilar patines? —preguntó la señora con una sonrisa amigable, mientras sus ojos discretamente recorrían el cuerpo de Percy.

—Sí, un once y un cinco por favor —respondió, guiñándome un ojo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras hablaba, preguntándome cómo demonios conocía mi talla de zapatos. Le pasó dos juegos de patines y él sonrió de nuevo, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a los bancos. Me di cuenta que la señora no dejaba de ver a Percy mientras se alejó, y ella se relamía los labios en su trasero. Me reí y puse los ojos en ella, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Percy, mirándome extrañamente.

—Tienes otra admiradora —declaré, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mujer—. Simplemente no puedes evitar ser tú mismo, ¿puedes? —bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella —respondió, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

—¿Preocupada? Percy, yo no estaba preocupada. —Me burlé de eso, mientras ponía los ojos. Nos cambiamos a nuestros patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie más allí, probablemente debido a que era sólo justo después de las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar. —Hice una mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico. Él se rió y tiró de mí hacia el hielo.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré. —Percy y mi hermano jugaban hockey sobre hielo para la escuela; Jason era el portero y Percy el delantero.

Ambos habían estado patinando desde hace años, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Me encantaba ver a la gente patinando y siempre deseé poder aprender, pero literalmente no podía ponerme de pie. Tomó mis dos manos mientras resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a mí.

—Estás doblando los tobillos ligeramente, Ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma recta, por eso no tienes ningún control —dijo mirando mis pies.

Me quedé más recta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera por debajo de mí, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que ambos caímos y caí encima de él, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída. Se rió debajo de mí, me empujó hasta las rodillas, así que yo estaba a caballo, luego me senté a su lado. Yo no podía ponerme de pie así que esperé a que se levantara primero.

—Está bien, intentemos el número dos. —Sonrió, tirando de mí a mis pies con facilidad.

—Párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos, te voy a tirar de todo hasta que puedas conseguir el equilibrio. —Le dio una patada en mis patines con suavidad, empujándolos para juntarlos a medida que se apoderaba de mis manos con fuerza.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que cayera encima de él.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —le pregunté, empujándome a mí misma en una posición sentada de nuevo. Podía sentir el hielo comenzar a mojar la parte de atrás de mis jeans, haciéndome temblar.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó, mirándome con una expresión confusa.

—Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima de ti. Te vas a lastimar —expliqué frunciendo el ceño. Se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor que sea yo que tú —murmuró en voz baja, levantándome a mis pies otra vez. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez le oí mal.

—Estás mejorando, duraste por lo menos un minuto más que la última vez — bromeó con su sonrisa patentada.

OK, eso se parece más al Percy que conozco, debí haberlo escuchado mal después de todo.

—Ja, ja. Bueno, un minuto está bien para mí. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto —me quejé, cayendo de nuevo al instante.

Se las arregló para sostenerme sólo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera de que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo desde el principio. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por el temor habitual de que alguien me estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado mientras él me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirando divertido a la vez.

—No me sonrojo. Hace frío, eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo. —Me di la vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mi trasero para tratar de alejar un poco el frío.

Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un suspiro. Miré hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, lucía como si estuviera herido o algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, todavía frotándome el trasero.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la camisa, allí parado en sus jeans de corte bajo y su camiseta apretada que dejaba ver los músculos que tenía debajo. Colocó su camisa bajo mi cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, te vas a resfriar —lo regañé mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que había hecho.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez traeré un suéter de repuesto para tu muy delicado trasero —respondió, agarrando mis manos y empezando a tirar de mí otra vez.

¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con la próxima vez? No es que no esté pasando un buen rato, pero estar aquí con Percy, era extraño, se sentía raro. Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto ya que en realidad se sentía bien, por lo que se sentía raro.

—¡Eso es! Lo estás logrando —susurró

Lo que por supuesto me hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Me presioné contra él por tercera vez, riendo histéricamente. OK, esto era realmente divertido y no hacía daño. Usualmente, cuando venía a patinar con Jason y se cansaba de atraparme, simplemente me dejaba caer sobre mi trasero todo el tiempo. En unos treinta minutos estaba por lo general tan magullada y adolorida que me daba por vencida.

—Ves, ahora te estás divirtiendo. —Percy se rió, sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de su espalda y sosteniéndome otra vez.

Nos las arreglamos para patinar tres vueltas enteras a la pista antes de volverme a caer. Realmente estaba mejorando. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pista estaba empezando a estar más llena y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Ya me estaba cayendo cada vez menos, pero seguía agarrando sus manos con un apretón mortal.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté casualmente cuando nos detuvimos al lado de la pista. El primer período sin duda debía estar casi terminado.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y aspiró el aire a través de sus dientes blancos nacarados, produciendo un sonido sibilante. OK, eso no sonó bien, tal vez nos perdimos también el segundo período…

—Eh, ángel, la escuela terminará en más o menos una hora —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—¿QUÉ? —dije casi gritando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo que a la vez me hizo perder el equilibrio.

El me agarró y me deslizó a la baranda plástica de la pista para mantenerme de pie, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Él no se movió. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándome, fijo en mis ojos hasta que comencé a sentirme un poco mareada.

De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, así que tomé aire en un respiro irregular, el cual parecía sacarlo de allí. Se retiró, pero dejó sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si tu hermano se entera de que he estado contigo durante todo el día, me va a cortar las pelotas —dijo con fingido horror, haciéndome reír.

En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar al lado, continuó sosteniéndome por la cintura, patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba. En realidad no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que las coloqué sobre sus hombros. Cuando comencé a caerme de nuevo, se agachó y me recogió en sus brazos, manteniendo uno de sus firmes antebrazos bajo mi trasero y forzando mis muslos alrededor de su cintura con la otra mano como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada.

Se volteó en el lugar y patinó hacia delante, rápido. En realidad, daba un poco de miedo. Sostuve mi aliento y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo tan fuerte como pude, probablemente ahogándolo y sacándole la vida de golpe, pero no se quejó.

En lugar de salir por la puerta como esperaba que hiciera, patinó alrededor de toda la pista de nuevo, para luego caminar fuera del hielo y bajarme en una banca. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda de haber tenido todo mi cuerpo envolviendo el suyo.

Sin embargo, no sé por qué me sentía incómoda al respecto, dado que el envolvía el suyo contra el mío cada noche.

—¿Hacer qué, Ángel? —preguntó, mirando confundido. Señalé el hielo.

—Patinar una vuelta más. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste la salida? Patinaste pasándola —expliqué, frunciendo el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, ¡éste chico es realmente raro! Parecía un poco incómodo, pero luego reacomodó su expresión a su habitual sonrisa de "hago derretir a las chicas".

—Me retrasaste todo el tiempo; simplemente quería una vuelta en la que pudiera patinar de frente, eso era todo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Bien, ahora me siento un poco culpable de no haberle permitido divertirse por haberme tenido que cuidar todo el tiempo.

—Liam, ve y patina un poco. Me quedaré sentada aquí, está bien. Tu también debes tener un poco de diversión —le sugerí, regalándole una sonrisa. Él sonrió.

—Tuve mucha diversión. —Su expresión parecía completamente honesta, se levantó rápidamente y fue por nuestros zapatos. En el camino de regreso a la escuela pasó por el auto servicio de McDonalds.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el altavoz.

—Eh, sí, quiero un combo de Big Mac con coca-cola y uno de cuarto de libra con queso con malteada de fresa. ¿Todavía hacen esas cosas de queso fundido? — preguntó Percy.

—Sí lo hacemos —crujió el altavoz. Él sonrió.

—Genial, un paquete de eso también, por favor. —Sólo lo miré, un poco atónita, acababa de ordenar mi comida y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me equivoqué? — preguntó, mirando ligeramente preocupado y bajando la ventanilla de nuevo listo para cambiar la orden. Negué con la cabeza mirándolo con asombro.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?—Él simplemente se rió y me miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

—Siempre pides lo mismo Ángel y adoras esas asquerosas cosas de queso pero no las tienen todo el tiempo, así que… —se encogió de hombros y rodó el auto hasta la siguiente ventana. Bien, ahora está empezando a asustarme.

¿Primero, supo mi talla de zapatos y ahora conoce lo que como en el McDonalds? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente he venido aquí con él y Jason mil veces, pero ni siquiera Jason sabe lo que ordeno y es mi hermano, por amor de Dios. Percy se rió de nuevo y estacionó el auto en un espacio para que pudiéramos comer.

Estaba hablando abiertamente sobre un concierto al que quería ir y de una película que vio la semana pasada sobre zombies que según dijo, me habrían matado del susto. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil era hablar con él; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Jason o con una banda de chicos, o tenía alguna sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos durmiendo.

Era en realidad muy agradable y divertido. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la fachada de prostituto, con una actitud masculina de cerdo chauvinista; debería ser así más a menudo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome con seriedad. Asentí con la cabeza y terminé el resto de mi malteada.

—¿No confías en mí? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a hacerte daño más temprano en la escuela? He tenido muchas oportunidades de tocarte o forzarte a algo más durante los últimos ocho años, ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que te haría daño? —preguntó, luciendo muy triste. Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Fue solo que me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo; confío en ti, Percy, de verdad. Sé que no me harías daño, sólo que es difícil para mí, no me gusta que la gente me toque. —Fruncí el ceño al no querer hablar de esto.

Nunca nadie me había presionado por detalles acerca de cómo hacía con mi padre. He rechazado ir a la terapia desde que se fue, mi mamá y Jason han tratado de hablar de eso pero yo simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Estaba avergonzada de eso y de lo que él acostumbraba a hacerme. Nadie nunca me había forzado a hablar de ello y yo los amaba aún más por ello. Percy tomó mi mano.

—Sé que no, pero nunca te lastimaría. Necesito que lo sepas —dijo trazando círculos en la palma de mi mano.

Todavía lucía realmente herido y molesto y quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo. Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

—Percy, cuando alguien me toca, mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sentirme mareada y enferma. Es algo sobre lo que no tengo control. Las únicas personas con las que no me pasa, es con mi mamá, con Jason y contigo. Lamento si te molesto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Confío en ti, de verdad.— Esto parecía hacerlo sentir mejor y su rostro se iluminó.

—OK, está bien. Regresemos antes de que tu hermano tenga a los perros de ataque listos para rasgarme la garganta —sugirió, riendo entre dientes.

Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras él manejaba de regreso a la escuela. Entramos al estacionamiento de la escuela cinco minutos antes de la campana de salida.

—Eh, Ángel, probablemente lo mejor sea no contarle nada de lo de hoy a tu hermano. No se supone que pase tiempo contigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No se supone que pase tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté confundida. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

—Jason lo dijo. Y toma en cuenta de que soy un "desagradable prostituto" como tú tantas veces has dicho. Aparentemente, solo quiero tocar tu muy agradable trasero —dijo con una sonrisa.—Lo cual estaría más que feliz de hacer, si tú lo quieres. Ya sabes, como pago por la clase de patinaje — bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Di un grito ahogado. Acababa de pasar todo el día con este chico pasándola muy bien y él podía arruinarlo todo en una loca frase.

—Realmente eres un cerdo a veces, ¿sabías? —gruñí saliendo del coche y azotando la puerta. Pisé fuerte en dirección al edificio de matemáticas donde debía estar, para por lo menos aparentar que había estado allí si caminaba en la dirección correcta.

Vi a Jason a caminar hacia el coche, así que le di unos minutos antes de hacer mi camino y meterme en la parte de atrás como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Oye, Ana, ¿tuviste un buen día? —preguntó Jake cuando entré en el coche.

—En realidad sí lo hice, todo el día excepto justo al final cuando alguien lanzó un golpe hacia mí —le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Jason inmediatamente le dio a Percy una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¡Ay, mierda, ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó Percy, frotándose la cabeza.

—Por golpear a mi hermanita. —Jason se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —se quejó Percy. Me reí mientras Percy me lanzaba una mirada sucia y saqué mi iPod.

—Ana, viéndose como es viernes… —dijo Jason, apagándose. Gemí, sabiendo al instante de qué se trataba. Su tradición semanal.

—¡No! ¡Ninguna fiesta! Vamos, Jason, ¿en serio? ¿Tiene que ser en nuestra casa todas las semanas? ¡Ni siquiera hay juego esta noche! Se supone que es una fiesta para después del juego. Quiero decir, ¿nadie más puede hacerla por una semana para que no tenga que limpiar todo después de que se larguen tus idiotas amigos borrachos? —pregunté, mirando a Percy de nuevo.

—¡Oye no me metas en esto; siempre ayudo a limpiar! —exclamó Percy a la defensiva. Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada.

Mi hermano hacía una fiesta en nuestra casa todos los viernes por la noche porque no teníamos supervisión paterna, así que era más fácil hacerla en nuestra casa. No sé por qué me molestaba en quejarme al respecto, sucedía independientemente de si me gustara o no.

Subí el volumen de mi iPod para ahogar la voz de los chicos hablando sobre con quién se iban a enredar y miré por la ventana. Pude ver a Percy tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo por el espejo pero no le hice caso y fingí que me perdía por completo en la canción.

Bueno gracias por todo por suerte tengo tiempo asi que subo rapido.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick. Por mi mala suerte no me los quisieron regalar.

La historia es de Kirsty Moseley.

Y si quieren me dejan un review.

Por supuesto que soy yo abi y olvidate lo de face lo siento por no decirte de esto es que me sorprendio besos camicoco. no comentes a las chicas asi qu de esto nada


	4. capitulo cuatro

Capitulo 4

Después de cenar, Jason y Percy salieron a buscar bebidas para la fiesta como siempre. Así que aproveché la oportunidad de tomar un agradable baño, haciéndome sentir relajada y fresca. Gruñí ante el pensamiento de otra fiesta. Ellos no se ponían salvajes o algo por el estilo, pero se quedarían hasta por lo menos las dos o tres de la mañana. Encima de la falta de sueño, habría un gran desastre que limpiar en la mañana, tanto dentro como fuera.

Me sequé y me envolví en una toalla. Cuando di un paso fuera del baño, choqué directo contra Percy. Sus manos se extendieron para sostenerme, agarrando mi muñeca para que no me cayera. Apreté la toalla más fuerte y traté de calmar a mi acelerado corazón.

—Wow, me gusta tu atuendo —dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente. Retiré sus manos de mí y entré pisoteando a mi habitación, azotando la puerta al pasar. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, él tocó.

—¿Qué, Percy? —pregunté amargamente a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Ángel, abre la puerta por favor —pidió, agarrando el pomo.

—Percy, ¿podrías simplemente irte? En serio, ¡no estoy vestida! —Fruncí el ceño y pisé mi pie, y de inmediato me sonrojé y le di gracias a Dios de que él estuviera del otro lado de la puerta y no pudiera verme.

—Ángel, ¿por favor? —rogó. Me encogí de hombros. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tonito de voz. Era su voz de hora-de-dormir a la que tenía problemas para decirle que no. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y él me sonrió mientras me pasaba dentro de mi cuarto.

—Bien, ¿qué demonios quieres? —pregunté, caminando hacia mi armario para sacar mi camiseta favorita de las de Percy que encontré en la lavadora. Me la puse, teniendo cuidado de mantener la toalla firmemente enrollada contra mí.

—Hey, me preguntaba dónde estaba esa camiseta —dijo, asintiendo frente a mi camisa. Jadeé pensando que me pediría que se la regresara. Era mi camiseta favorita. Me la ponía cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme vaga y descansada alrededor de la casa.

—No te la regresaré, adoro esta camisa —dije, sacudiendo mi mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Es justo. De todas maneras luce mejor en ti —replicó, con una sonrisa, mirando mis piernas. Suspiré exasperada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan coqueto?.

—En serio, ¿qué quieres? —repetí, caminando hacia la puerta y colocando mi mano en la manilla, lista para patear su trasero si hacía algún otro comentario coqueto.

—Sólo quería dejar mis cosas. Un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas para mañana, dado que pasaré la noche aquí. —Se encogió de hombros, soltando su bolsa en mi cama.

—¿Y no podías simplemente dármela en lugar de entrar aquí? —pregunté con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil?.

—Podía haberlo hecho, pero me habría perdido el placer de ver tu ardiente trasero en mi camiseta. Creo que es muy sexy que una chica vista ropa de su hombre — ronroneó, escrutándome de nuevo, lo que me hizo estremecer. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y lo miré.

—¡Tú no eres mi hombre, así que lárgate! —le solté.

—Lo que digas, Ángel. —Se rió entre dientes y se fue, no sin antes dispararme su sonrisa coqueta.

Sequé mi cabello alisándolo y me apliqué maquillaje. De nuevo, casi nunca usaba maquillaje, ni siquiera en fiestas, así que sólo apliqué un poco de sombra plateada, algo de mascara y cambié mi brillo de labios transparente por uno rosado. Me puse mi brasier y tanga a juego azul media noche y miré a través de mi armario.

Las fiestas en nuestra casa siempre eran increíblemente calientes. Jason y Percy prácticamente invitaban a toda la escuela y todo el mundo venía, haciendo que todo el mundo estuviera acalorado y sudoroso por lo que no podía ponerme muchas capas.

Halé un par de pantaloncillos bastante cortos de color negro y una camiseta tipo tanque, luego me deslicé en mi collar largo y mis sandalias plateadas trenzadas con un poco de tacón. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía una linda figura, tonificada, no muy delgada y curva en los lugares adecuados. Había salido a mi mamá, con largas piernas, caderas redondeadas, estrecha cintura y pechos ligeramente más grandes que el promedio.

No era la chica más atractiva del lugar, pero estaba feliz conmigo misma y eso era todo lo que me importaba. A Jason no le gustaría este atuendo. Probablemente estaba mostrando demasiada piel para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta y comparado con las sanguijuelas que él y Percy solían tener enganchadas alrededor, parecía una monja.

Consideré brevemente el cambiarme de ropa antes de decidir lo contrario, no estaría acalorada, toda sudada y vistiendo jeans sólo porque a él no le gustara que los hombres miraran a su hermanita. Esperé hasta que la fiesta estuviera encendida, de manera de que Jason no me dijera que me cambiara como si fuera una niña pequeña, en frente de todos. Debían haber estado bebiendo por una hora ,era patético.

Jason me notó y me dio la mirada de la muerte que corría en la familia y me señaló que me regresara a mi habitación, modulándome la palabra "cambio". Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dulcemente, mezclándome entre la gente de la fiesta, llegando rápidamente al otro extremo del salón para que no pudiera ver donde estaba.

—Hola Nico —dije, mientras me plantaba cerca de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Hey chica. Wow, luces ardiente esta noche —dijo mirándome, pero no de la manera pervertida en la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo.

Nico y yo habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, él había estado saliendo con la misma chica por los últimos dos años y estaba completamente embobado por ella, lo que resultaba realmente dulce.

—Gracias, tú también luces bien —repliqué, sintiendo y buscando alrededor a mis otros amigos.

—¿Dónde están Zoe y Silena? —pregunté arrugando mi frente. Ellas nunca se pierden estas fiestas, para ellas, eran solo una excusa para pasearse en frente de todos los chicos guapos de la escuela, sobre todo Jason y Percy.

—Están tratando con tu hermano —estableció, señalando a la cocina y riendo.

Miré hacia donde estaba apuntando, para ver a Zoe y Silena riendo incontrolablemente por algo que Jason había dicho. Zoe tenía su mano en el brazo de él y Silena estaba presionada a su lado. Jason lucía completamente desinteresado pero disfrutaba la atención, como siempre.

Estaba acostumbrado a que ellas dos estuvieran atentas a cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que venían a mi casa coqueteaban con él descaradamente y se paseaba por allí sin camisa, riendo ante sus lujuriosas expresiones. Rodé mis ojos y regresé mi atención a Nico.

—¿No está Thalia esta noche? —pregunté, escaneando la habitación buscándola. Justo en ese momento, alguien me agarró desde atrás. Deje salir un pequeño grito antes de que hablara y me diera cuenta de que era Percy.

—Luces increíble, pero definitivamente prefiero la toalla —dijo seductoramente en mi oído.

Su aliento caliente debajo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento, pero él nunca se emborrachaba. Jason lo hacía, pero Percy siempre parecía ser el que mantenía el control en caso de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

—Piérdete —gruñí, volteándome para caminar hacia la cocina. Todavía no había obtenido una bebida.

—¡Hey Ángel, espérame! —dijo, agarrando mi mano mientras continuaba mi camino entre la multitud de gente besándose y apretujándose unos contra otros.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo que me dio la bienvenida fue la visión de una chica acostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina y dos chicos tomando shots de su cuerpo. Reconocí a la chica fácilmente por su cabello rojo y su falta de ropa. Rachel. Dejó salir un grito entusiasmado cuando entré.

—Percy, ven nene, toma un trago de mi cuerpo —ronroneó seductoramente. Percy apretó mi mano más duro y me hizo una cara de cachorrito, pidiendo ayuda , simplemente me reí y lo presioné hacia ella.

—Anda, Percy, dale a la chica lo que quiere, tú sabes que quieres tomar uno de esos tragos. —Me burlé, riendo histéricamente ante su expresión horrorizada, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Agarró mis caderas y me subió al mostrador, dando un paso entre mis piernas de manera de que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

—En realidad si lo quiero. Acuéstate para mi entonces, Ángel. —Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa, pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando.

—Percy Jackson, ¡saca tus coquetas manos de prostituto de mí, ahora! —Le grité en un susurro, lo que lo hizo reír de nuevo.

Simplemente negó con su cabeza, luciendo divertido y dando un paso hacia atrás, halándome un poco del mostrador para establecerme de nuevo sobre mis pies. Tomé un vaso y me serví tres cuartas partes de vodka y le agregué un chorrito de jugo de naranja, preparando un trago de vodka que me tomé de una vez.

—Ángel, tómalo con calma, ¿sí? —Frunció el ceño ante mi trago, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación.

—De ninguna manera. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche y no habrá forma de que ordene nada mañana. —Le di unas palmaditas en su pecho y caminé de nuevo hacia mis amigos.

Después de unas cuantas horas, estaba bastante borracha. No me sentía muy estable sobre mis pies, pero continué bailando con mis amigos de todas formas. Percy estaba conversando con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo no muy lejos de mí y continuaba mirándome.

—¡En serio, Percy se está fijando en ti! —chilló Zoee en mis oídos por quinta vez.

—¡No lo hace! No seas estúpida, Zoe, probablemente está asegurándose de que no vomite, pues le toca limpiar mañana. —Terminé mi bebida y solté mi vaso en la alfombra.

Ja, ¡Qué limpien eso en la mañana porque yo no! Comencé a reír histéricamente, lo que hizo que Zoe también riera.

—Voy a buscar otro trago —dije por encima de la música.

La canción cambió a "Ella es como una estrella", de "Taio Cruz", la cual es la canción favorita de Percy. Sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano y miré hacia atrás para encontrar a Liam sonriéndome, una sonrisa de las verdaderas y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Baila conmigo Ángel —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Estaba tan ebria en ese momento que no me importaba estar bailando con Percy; enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyé la cara en su cuello. Olía sorprendentemente bien, por lo que me pregunté a qué sabría si lo lamía. Espera, ¿acabo de pensar en lamer a Percy como si fuera un helado o algo? Me eché a reír de mi propia idiotez.

Percy me alejó un poco y puso cara de "¿Qué diablos? " lo cual me divirtió todavía más. Rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, luciendo divertido mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. La canción no era lenta en realidad, por lo que nos balanceábamos bastante rápido y medio frotándonos el uno contra el otro.

Adoro bailar y él era bastante bueno en eso, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente. Pude sentirlo excitarse pero no me importó. Percy había estado presionando sus erecciones contra mí desde que yo tenía doce y él catorce. Se despierta con una todas las mañanas y la mayoría de las veces también tiene una cuando se queda dormido.

Simplemente lo ignoré. Fue raro la primera vez que pasó y de verdad me volvió como loca. Esa mañana se había ido, tan avergonzado que casi lloraba, por lo que le contó a su padre lo que le había pasado y luego vino la noche siguiente a decirme que era normal en los chicos que eso sucediera porque estaban creciendo y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de hormonas. Nunca supe si era verdad o no, pero no tenía ninguna razón para dudarlo.

Fue embarazoso por un mes o dos, pero luego se convirtió en broma por cierto tiempo y ahora lo ignorábamos completamente.

Él se separó un poco para mirarme y darme una de sus agradables sonrisas, por lo que mi boca se curvó devolviéndole una sonrisa. En realidad lucía muy lindo cuando sonreía así y resultaba divertido que me acabara de dar cuenta de eso, dado que lo conocía desde siempre. Percy apareció de la nada.

—Amigo, ¿qué demonios? ¡Es mi hermanita! —le gritó a Percy, agarrando fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo lejos de mi.

—Jason, hombre, en serio, solo estoy bailando con ella, ¡esa es su canción! —dijo Percy, luciendo realmente enfadado.

—Percy, necesitas permanecer lejos de mi hermana, sólo tiene dieciséis. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado. ¡No necesita a un tipo como tu persiguiéndola! —le replicó Jason, dando un paso adelante y enfrentando a Percy. Podía decir que estaba borracho por el pequeño toque de rojo en sus orejas, que siempre lo delataban.

—¡Nunca la lastimaría! —gruñó Percy, sus pechos casi tocándose.

—¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Te digo que te mantengas lejos! —gritó Jake.

Sólo me encogí de hombros y los dejé en eso, no necesitaba atestiguar su pelea, de cualquier manera, ellos se arreglarían en un par de minutos, siempre lo hacían. Mientras di la vuelta en la esquina hacia la cocina, choqué con un chico que no conocía. Era quizás un poco mayor que yo, probablemente de la edad de Jason y era realmente apuesto.

Tenía cabello negro un poco alborotado, cayendo sobre su frente y prácticamente cubriendo uno de sus ojos marrones. Sonrió y sostuvo mi cintura tratando de estabilizarme mientras lo miraba. Inmediatamente di un respingo dado que él estaba tocándome, pero no demasiado fuerte porque los tragos habían adormecido parte de mi cerebro.

—Bien, hola —ronroneó con una voz sexy

—Hola.—Sonreí. Ya había quitado sus manos de mi cintura, así que di un paso atrás para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

—Soy Matt. —Sonrió, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que se le formaban unos hoyuelos realmente lindos.

—Anabeth —contesté sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era realmente guapo. No lo reconocía de la escuela.

—¿Vas a Penn State? —pregunté curiosa de por qué nadie lo conocía si estaba en la fiesta. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—No. En realidad estoy buscando a mi hermanita, pero no puedo encontrarla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es tu hermana? —pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo; puedo decirte que alguien tiene como hermano un culo caliente.

—Rachel Doru—afirmó. No pude evitar la reacción natural de mi cuerpo. Arrugué un poco la nariz, lo cual lo hizo reír,

—No eres una gran fanática, ¿no? — preguntó, todavía riendo.

—Oh… eh… Lo siento —balbuceé, mirándolo en tono de disculpa y sonrojándome como loca. ¡No puedo creer que le hice esa cara a su hermana! ¡Qué idiota!

—No te preocupes por eso. Sé que puede llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero. —dijo

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? —Le ofrecí, mirando alrededor de la cocina buscándola. Nop, no está aquí. Me reí al recordar que acababa de salir de la cocina, así que ¡por supuesto que no estaba allí!

—Nah, ya aparecerá. ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso nos tomamos un trago? — sugirió, asintiendo hacia el mostrador de las bebidas.

—Si, seguro. —Sonreí mientras él agarraba dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniels.

Nos tomamos un par de tragos de eso hasta que me di cuenta que estaba realmente borracha. Me apoyé sobre él pesadamente mientras charlábamos y reíamos sobre cosas al azar que realmente no parecían tener sentido para mí. De repente, me presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío.

El pánico familiar comenzó a levantarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, él acercaba su cabeza lentamente hacia la mía. Sentí mi boca secarse. Santa mierda. ¡Iba a besarme! ¿Quería eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía sus manos sobre mí o algo? Mi mente estaba girando de un pensamiento a otro tan rápido que no podía seguirles el ritmo.

Di un grito ahogado y retiré mi cabeza para atrás, golpeándome con el gabinete detrás de mí lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome un poco desconcertado y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos.

Gemí y empujé su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero sus manos estaban sujetando la parte de atrás de mi cuello sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras lo sentía lamiendo mi labio inferior. Apreté mi boca tan cerrada como pude, pero él no se movió. Empecé a volverme loca, literalmente podía sentir el ataque de pánico tomando lugar mientras mi corazón se estrellaba en mis oídos.

La siguiente cosa que sé, es que se ha alejado. Levanté la mirada, desconcertada, para ver a Percy recargado sobre la pared, su brazo cruzando sobre su garganta. Se veía tan enojado, que realmente comencé a sentir pena por el chico, quién ahora estaba empezando a cambiar de tono a un rojo de no ser capaz de respirar.

—¡No la toques, maldita sea! ¿Crees que puedes simplemente entrar como si tal cosa y darle un beso a pesar de que ella no quería? —gruñó Percy con enojo.

Comencé a sentirme enferma, literalmente enferma. Me puse de pie y me tambaleé hacia mi baño, donde vomité lo que parecía ser varios litros de vodka. Gemí y me sonrojé, me comencé a mover para sentarme, cuando me apoyé en las piernas de alguien. No me asusté, podía oler su loción. Sabía que era Percy.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con voz simpática.

Pero no pude responderle, sólo me incliné sobre el inodoro y vomité otra botella de vodka. ¡Wow, eso es un desperdicio de dinero! Percy, bendito sea, me frotaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda y sostenía mi cabello. Después de unos minutos, me sentí mucho mejor.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —preguntó, mirándome preocupado. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, sólo quiero cepillarme los dientes.— Me esforcé por levantarme del piso del baño, pero estaba tan descoordinada que no funcionó muy bien.

Percy sonrió y se inclinó, deslizando sus brazos debajo de mí y levantándome fácilmente, como si no pesara nada. Me senté en la siguiente sección, junto al lavamanos. Tomé el cepillo de dientes y le puse pasta dental. Sonreí débilmente y cepillé mis dientes, asegurándome que todo el sabor a alcohol se había ido.

—¿A la cama? —preguntó, cuando había terminado.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me levantó al estilo nupcial y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación. Había quitado los cobertores y estaba a punto de dejarme en la cama, cuando recordé que todavía llevaba mi ropa de fiesta.

—¡Espera! No quiero ir a la cama con esto —murmuré, mirando hacia mis shorts y mi top, incluso todavía tenía mis joyas y los zapatos también.

Él asintió y me puso de pie, pero casi no podía mantenerme, y sentía como si mis piernas estuvieran estropeándose. Percy puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniendo, y me quitó los collares. Quité el botón de mi top y lo comencé a sacar por mi cabeza, pero me enredé en el proceso y empecé a reír. Lo oí suspirar, mientras me empujaba para que me sentara en la cama y me quitó el top.

Cuando lo miré, vi que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia atrás y me desabroché los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras bajaban por mi trasero; él los tomó y los haló hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en sujetador y tanga. Él mantuvo en el aire mis piernas, mientras me quitaba una por una mis sandalias.

—Bonito —ronroneó, mirándome con su sonrisa marca registrada, pero no me importó; sólo me quedé ahí, riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo.

—¡Oh, no! —jadeé, tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano sobre mi boca.

Rápido como un rayo, me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi cabello de nuevo y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba. Después de haber cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quitó su camisa y la puso sobre mi cabeza.

—Aquí hay otra para añadir a tu colección de camisas —dijo con una sonrisa fácil, mientras me levantaba, me llevó hacia la cama.

Él caminó hacia la puerta. Pensé que iba a salir y volver a la fiesta, pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerró la puerta y se quitó sus jeans, subiendo a la cama junto a mí. Todavía podía oír la fiesta en el exterior. Percy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me movió hacia su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en el tipo que me besó en la cocina. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, estaba llorando.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome desconcertado.

—¡Ese imbécil se robó mi primer beso! —gemí. Percy se echó a reír y me sentí aún peor. ¡No podía creer que se estaba riendo de mí!.

—¡No es gracioso, Percy! El primer beso de una chica es importante para ella. Sólo porque seas una clase de súper puta a la que no le importa, y probablemente no recuerda su primer beso, no significa que las pequeñas cosas no son importantes —dije, con rabia, golpeando su pecho.

—Ángel, cálmate. Él no te robó tu primer beso —dijo, seriamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir ingravidez con sus estúpidos ojos azules de mujeriego.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él lo hizo! Él sólo me besó y me lo robó — gruñí, con una lágrima cayendo de mi ojo. Él la limpió con su pulgar y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sí, él sólo te besó, pero ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo —explicó, con una media sonrisa que hacía que su rostro pareciera hermoso. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Nunca me había besado. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me lastimé al caer de ese árbol en mi jardín? Tenía trece años y mi maldita pierna me dolía demasiado, y me preguntaste que podías hacer para que el dolor se fuera. —Él cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con el recuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Di un grito ahogado. Oh, dios mío. ¡Eso es verdad! Él me pidió que lo besara y eso hice, bueno, dos veces en realidad. Dijo que todavía estaba doliéndole y me pidió que lo besé de nuevo. Justo después de eso, Jason salió de la casa y nos sorprendió. Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Percy por eso. Oh, mierda. ¡Percy tenía mi primer beso!.

No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso, fue realmente agradable esa vez. Él estaba siendo muy dulce ese día, estaba subiendo al árbol para bajar mi pelota que había quedado atrapada ahí. Supongo que eso era bueno, al menos si Percy tenía mi primer beso, significaba que no fue robado por un imbécil mientras estaba borracha en una fiesta. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ese también fue mi primer beso, y aún lo recuerdo —dijo en voz baja, guiñando un ojo en broma.

—Bueno, has tenido muchos desde entonces, y algo más —afirmo, refiriéndome a todas las chicas con las que se ha acostado.

—Sí, pero ese es todavía el primero y el mejor —susurró, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza y tirando de sus brazos a mí alrededor, metiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Sólo nos quedamos en silencio; no sabía que decir, así que me quedé callada. Después de un rato, todavía estaba despierta por el ruido que llegaba de la fiesta. Eran como la una de la mañana, así que probablemente se prologaría por lo menos una hora. Me di la vuelta para ver a Liam observándome.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo. Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no sales y sacas provecho a la fiesta? No tiene sentido que estemos aquí despiertos. —Me alejé de él para que pudiera salir de la cama. Pero él negó con su cabeza y me haló de nuevo a su pecho.

—Estoy bien donde estoy. —Después de aproximadamente media hora, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré, se había quedado dormido y se veía tan tranquilo y dulce, y sin mencionar sexy.

Prefiero nunca mirarlo de esta manera. Sabía que él era guapísimo y tenía un cuerpo impresionante, pero nunca se me había ocurrido mirarlo así. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su pecho. Él estaba realmente increíble y tenía abdominales perfectos. Acerqué uno de mis dedos y tracé las líneas de sus músculos en su estómago, sólo preguntándome cómo se sentiría. Él se estremeció.

—Me siento un poco violado —afirmó, haciéndome saltar y alejar mi mano rápidamente. Me reí porque había sido sorprendida.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, me haces sentir así todo el tiempo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí, lo siento —dijo, casualmente. Inmediatamente me pregunté por qué él no era así todo el tiempo; sí lo fuera, probablemente estaría enamorada de él como las demás chicas lo estaban.

—Oye, viendo que no podemos dormir.. ¿Qué te parecer jugar? —sugirió en tono emocionado, lo que era probablemente una mala señal. Puse mis ojos en blanco, tratando de no pensar en los estúpidos juegos que él propondría.

—No estoy jugando contigo; será algo como un juego de quitarse la ropa, o algo que implicará que me veas desnuda —dije, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca con los labios. Él se rió y tomó mi labio inferior entre su pulgar y dedo índice.

—Sin pucheros, Ángel. Si el viento cambia te quedarás atascado así — bromeó, corriendo su pulgar por mi labio.

El movimiento me hizo agua por alguna razón. Saqué mi lengua y lamí su pulgar en broma, esperando que él se alejara y me dijera que era asqueroso. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, un pequeño gemido surgió de su garganta. El sonido hizo que algo muy profundo dentro de mí cosquilleara y palpitara.

Movió su cabeza cerca de la mía y luego se detuvo, sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros de los míos. No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero no era el usual miedo que tenía, era porque quería que me besara. Él pareciera estar esperando que le diera una señal para decir que estaba bien. Tragué saliva y cerré la distancia, presionando mis labios a los suyos ligeramente.

Se sentía como si él me diera un shock, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y vibrar con la necesidad de él tocándome. Un millón de mariposas parecían alzar el vuelo en mi estómago, pero sabía que no era causado por el alcohol. Respondió de inmediato, acercándome a él y recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos. Levanté mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello castaño y sedoso.

Sus labios eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente en los míos. Él chupó suavemente mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca, sin realmente saber que esperar de mi primer beso adecuado. Deslizó su lengua en mi boca y masajeó la mía con ternura. El sabor de él era increíble mientras exploraba mi boca entera.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba quemando, queriendo más… De repente, se apartó, haciéndome gemir y me pregunté en que me había equivocado. Él levantó la cabeza a mi puerta, apretando su mano sobre mi boca para mantenerme callada.

—Grita que estás bien —susurró. Lo miré, confundida.

—¡Anabetth! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Jason, golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Percy asintió con la cabeza y me retiró su mano de mi boca. Me aclaré rápidamente la garganta.

—Jason, estoy bien. Estoy cansada, así que vete —grité, tratando de hacer mi voz sonar enojada.

—Ana, ¿Has visto a Percy? —preguntó Jason, a través de la puerta.

Miré a Percy, horrorizada. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que responder a eso? Sí, en realidad está en la cama conmigo, medio desnudo, y acabo de tener mi lengua en su garganta. Ahora te puedes ir, que estás interrumpiendo. Sí, no creo que eso le agradaría mucho a mi hermano.

—Me fui a casa —susurró Percy, asintiendo con la cabeza alentadoramente.

—Dijo que se iba a casa, Jason. Ahora vete —grité, mordiéndome los labios y esperando que él se lo hubiera creído.

Percy inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y sentí sus suaves labios de nuevo en los míos de nuevo, alejándose con un suspiro cuando Jason vuelve a gritar.

—Ana, ¿estás bien? Suenas un poco extraña.— Me reí.

—Sí. Me enfermé así que vine a la cama, pero ahora estoy bien. Te veré en la mañana. Oh, y por cierto, no voy a limpiar, así que necesitas hacerlo todo — bromeé, sonriendo ante la idea de que él limpiara toda la casa solo.

—Lo que sea, Ana, ambos sabemos que me ayudarás de todos modos — dijo Jason, riendo.

Miré hacia Percy, que sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, haciendo que el cosquilleo volviera al instante. Su mano se deslizó lentamente por mi lado mientras su lengua regresaba a mi boca, su sabor en mis papilas gustativas. Él llegó a la parte inferior de la camisa que usaba y deslizó su mano por debajo, recorriendo mi muslo con su mano y tocando mi cadera.

Sus dedos trazaron lo largo del material de la tanga, de modo que su mano estaba en mi trasero. Mi piel parecía arder dónde me tocaba. Fue en ese momento que regresé en mí misma. Esto era demasiado rápido. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás y saqué su mano para que dejara de moverse por mi top.

—Oh, lo siento. Demasiado rápido, ¿cierto? —preguntó, un poco culpable. Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar a mi cuerpo.

—Está bien, Ángel. Vamos a dormir, entonces —sugirió, con una gran sonrisa.

Se alejó un poco de mí y se recostó, halándome a su lado. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y colgué mi pierna sobre él y mis brazos en su cintura. Él se agachó y tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sus labios rozaron la parte superior de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome más feliz de lo que había estado por mucho tiempo.

Justo antes de dormir tuve una horrible sensación de que esto era un error que terminaría pagando por la mañana. Quiero decir, estaba con el mejor amigo de mi hermano, que era un total mujeriego, y que sólo se preocupaba por él mismo.

Hey y que tal la hhistoria como vieron ya empieza lo bueno jajajaja (risa de kodachi la rosa negra).

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Riordan y la historia Kirsty Moseley.

Saludos camico y Abi te recuerdo que yo siempre tengo razon


	5. capitulo cinco

Capítulo 5

Tomó un largo tiempo limpiar la casa. Alguien se había enfermado en el patio trasero así que mandé a Jason a limpiar eso mientras yo trabajaba en la cocina, recogiendo todos los vasos y botellas vacías. Parecía que la fiesta se había salido un poco de control después de que Percy y yo nos hubiéramos ido a la cama, y mi idiota hermano borracho no se había molestado en detenerlo.

—Ésta es la razón por la que me mantengo sobrio —declaró Percy, arrugando su cara con desagrado al ver un jarrón lleno de orina en el alféizar de la ventana del salón.

—¿Te mantienes sobrio para evitar que las personas orinen en los ornamentos de mi mamá? —pregunté, riendo histéricamente. Él asintió.

—Sorprendente pero cierto. Siempre hay alguien que no se molesta en caminar hasta el baño —bromeó, haciéndome reír aún más fuerte.

Me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se derrita, y Jason entró.

—Guau, ¿en serio los acabo de escuchar riéndose de algo juntos? Es la primera vez —dijo mirando a lo que estaba sosteniendo Percy y pestañando.

—Será mejor que vaya a resolver esto —murmuró Percy, caminando rápidamente.

Podía notar que estaba un poco incómodo al mentirle a Jason, pero yo estaba realmente segura que un par de semanas sería lo mejor, sólo para asegurarnos que esto era lo que ambos queríamos.

—Jason, ¿se puede quedar Zoe este fin de semana? Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y no se quiere quedar en su casa sola —pregunté, dándole mi cara de perrito. Hizo una mueca.

—¡Ugh! Esa chica no hace nada más que coquetear conmigo, no me importaría tanto si fuera mayor, pero quiero decir, por Dios, ¡tiene la edad de mi hermana pequeña! ¡Ew! —dijo con falso estremecimiento.

—¿Así que piensas que alguien de dieciséis no debería salir con alguien de dieciocho? —pregunté, tratando se ser casual. No lo creyó, me miró con escepticismo.

—No estás interesada en nadie de dieciocho, ¿verdad? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. Vi a Percy volver por el pasillo desde la esquina de mi ojo.

—No, estaba hablando sobre Zoe —mentí. Asintió, al parecer satisfecho.

—No, no creo que deberían. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona de dieciocho años miraría a alguien de dieciséis de esa forma? —preguntó, mirando a Percy mientras pasaba, viéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Sólo son dos años, Jason, no es la gran cosa. Sólo estás enloqueciendo porque es la misma edad que tengo yo. Sólo porque tú no saldrías con alguien de mi edad, no quiere decir que otros chicos se sientan de la misma manera, ¿cierto, Percy? — respondí, todavía tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije el nombre de Percy.

—Cierto. Conozco a muchas chicas de dieciséis que están bien calientes — respondió Percy, guiñándome un ojo detrás de la espalda de mi hermano.

—Sí, ¡pero tú no puedes salir con ninguna de ellas! —gruñó Jason, girándose para mirarlo y golpeándolo en la nuca mientras pasaba.

Me encontré con la mirada de Percy y estaba un poco sorprendido. Guau, Jason de verdad sabía que le gustaba, y al parecer estaba muy en contra a la idea de nosotros estando juntos. Esto podría ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensé. Zoe llegó aproximadamente una hora más tarde.

—Hola Jason, hola Percy —ronroneó mientras entraba, dándoles a ambos una sonrisa coqueta. Vi a Percy reírse en voz baja mientras que sonreía de vuelta.

—Hola, Zoe —sonrió Jason, dándole un guiño coqueto. Realmente no se estaba ayudando, si quería que ella lo deje en paz, entonces, ¿por qué animarla?

—Vamos, dejemos a los gigolós solos —bromeé mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba a mi habitación. Vi a Percy sonreírme por la esquina de mi ojo y me ahogué con una carcajada.

—No puedo creer que voy a pasar todo el fin de semana aquí contigo y tu hermano. ¿Piensas que Percy se quedará también? —preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

—No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle. —Sonreí un poco incómoda.

Podía imaginarla coqueteando con Percy justo en frente de mí; no estaba segura acerca de cómo me voy a sentir al respecto. Dejó caer sus cosas en el piso y se tiró en mi cama. De repente se dio vuelta y agarró mi almohada frunciéndole el ceño, se veía confundida.

—Anabeth, ¿por qué tu almohada huele a colonia?— Podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando.

—Eh. . bueno, yo. .eh. . ¡Oh! Se la presté a Percy cuando se quedó aquí, así que debe oler a él —mentí, tropezando con las palabras. Enterró su cara en la almohada.

—Mmm, voy a dormir con ésta esta noche —declaró, apretando la almohada. Me atraganté con la risa.

—Como sea, Zoe. Comamos, estoy muriéndome de hambre. —Me empujé fuera de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta así podíamos pedir la comida.

—¡Tengo esto! —gorjeó, agitando un DVD frente a mi cara.

Incluso la cubierta me asustó demasiado. Rodé los ojos y caminé a la sala, dejándome caer en el sofá junto a Percy. Él puso su mano en el sofá junto a la mía y discretamente frotó su meñique contra el mío cuando nadie estaba mirando.

—¿Pediste la comida, Jason? —le pregunté, poniéndome de lado en el sofá para que mi rodilla toque el muslo de Percy. Vi una sonrisa asomarse en la comisura de su boca.

—Sip, hecho. Estará aquí en diez —dijo Jason, moviéndose en el otro sofá unos centímetros porque Zoe prácticamente se había sentado sobre su regazo.

—Así que, Percy, ¿tu lindo trasero se quedará esta noche aquí también? Soy más que feliz de compartir mi cama si quieres. Capaz que esté asustada de la película, tal vez necesita a alguien que me haga sentir mejor en la noche —ronroneó Percy seductoramente. Lo sentí cambiar su peso más cerca de mí por lo que mi pierna estaba sobre la de él aún más.

—Nop, no puedo. Estoy ocupado esta noche. Vas a tener que arreglártelas sin mí. —Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada hacia el televisor.

—Oh, bueno. Tendrás que ser sólo tu entonces, Jason , si estás interesado — ronroneó.

No escuché su respuesta, mis oídos habían comenzado a sonar. En realidad comencé a sentir celos. Era la primera vez que había sentido algo como esto, quería pararme y gritarle a mi mejor amiga que deje a Percy en paz. Estallé en risas y mordí mi labio para detenerme. Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Jason. Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Nada, sólo pensé en un chiste gracioso eso es todo —mentí levantándome.

—¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —ofrecí, necesitando cambiar de tema.

Todos dijeron que sí, así que me dirigí a la nevera y agarré cuatro latas de Pepsi. Mientras cerraba la puerta, Percy me agarró desde atrás y me hizo girar para mirarlo. Estaba parado tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeándome en la cara.

—Ya te extraño —susurró, besándome suavemente.

Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé hacia mí, profundizando el beso y enredando mis manos en su cabello. Dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndome ir hacia atrás, así que mi espalda estaba contra la nevera mientras que él empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Creo que simplemente deberíamos hablar con tu hermano ahora — murmuró mientras se alejaba un par de minutos más tarde. Negué con la cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

—No, sólo un par de semanas, es todo lo que pido.— Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, como quieras. ¿Pero puedes hacer que tu amiga deje de coquetear conmigo? Dile que estoy tomado.— Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta con sus palabras.

—¿Estás tomado? —pregunté tímidamente. Me besó de nuevo, dándole a mi cuerpo un hormigueo y haciendo que anhele por más.

—Definitivamente estoy tomado, si tú me quieres tener —contestó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi lo podía escuchar en mis oídos, pero mi cabeza todavía me decía que sea cuidadosa.

—Te tengo si tú me tienes —negocié. Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Absolutamente. Cuando estés lista, te tendré todo el tiempo —dijo sugestivamente, meneando las cejas hacia mí. Jadeé y lo golpeé en el hombro, haciéndolo reír.

— Oh, vamos, estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres mi novia así que tengo que usar mis mejores movimientos contigo —dijo, fingiendo estar herido. ¿Me acababa de llamar su novia? Mi corazón se derritió con el sonido de esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

—Dilo otra vez —susurré, tirándolo más cerca de mí.

—¿Estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos? —preguntó, luciendo un poco confundido. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, eso no. La siguiente parte —murmuré, poniendo mi boca a pulgadas de la suya.

—¿Eres mi novia? —preguntó.

Asentí, con la respiración entrecortada, su sonido me hizo sentir como si estuviera volando, honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que estuve así de feliz. Él sonrió

— Eres mi novia, Ángel —ronroneó seductoramente, besando ligeramente mis labios.

—Mi chica. —Me besó de nuevo.—La única que quiero. —Me besó otra vez, ésta vez no lo dejé retirarse, sostuve su cabeza contra la mía y lo besé apasionadamente, haciéndolo gemir suavemente y que me sostenga aún más cerca de él.

De pronto, saltó lejos de mí y se movió hacia el costado. Lo miré confundida, ¿había hecho algo mal? Justo entonces, Jake dobló la esquina, dándome una expresión severa.

—Tienes que hablar con tu amiga, en serio, ¡me acaba de agarrar el pene! —me susurró casi gritando. Percy y yo estallamos en risas al mismo tiempo.

El timbre sonó y corrí a atenderlo, necesitando salir de la habitación, realmente no me gustaba estar alrededor de los dos juntos, era un poco incómodo. Después de la comida, Zoe puso la estúpida película de terror. Me senté junto a Percy, lo que significó que Jason se tuvo que sentar junto a Zoe en el otro sofá evidentemente fastidiado.

La película fue horrible; Percy colgó su brazo casualmente sobre el respaldo del sofá y estuvo jugando con mi cabello discretamente, lo que la hizo un poco más soportable. Hacia la mitad honestamente estaba tan asustada que me deslicé justo al lado de Percy y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

Podía sentir a Jason lanzando dagas hacia nosotros, pero no lo pude evitar. Para el momento en el que terminó, casi estaba en su regazo, para su diversión. Podía ver el bulto formándose en sus jeans a pesar de que puso su brazo sobre él para cubrirlo rápidamente. Me sonrojé levemente, sabiendo que había provocado eso, porque se sentía atraído a mí y yo estaba saltando sobre él.

Mi mente volvió a todas las veces que había estado excitado cerca de mí antes, en la cama o bailando, y me pregunté cuántas de ellas fueron causadas por atracción. Me mordí el labio, tal vez le preguntaría en otro momento. Finalmente la estúpida película de zombies había terminado y suspiré de alivio.

—Eso fue impresionante —gorjeó Zoe, sonriendo.

—Sip, la mejor película que he visto en años —estuvo de acuerdo Percy con una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía porque estuve sentada sobre él.

—¡La odié! ¿Cómo pueden decir que estuvo buena? Quiero decir, cielos, son personas muertas que comen personas vivas y también las convierten en zombies comedores de carne. Y ahora tengo que ir al baño, ¡y tengo miedo de ir sola! —me quejé, poniéndome de pie y haciendo pucheros. ¿Por qué había visto la estúpida película de todos modos? ¡Sabía que me asustaría! Los tres se rieron de mí, pero Percy se paró.

—Iré contigo y revisaré el baño por aterradores no muertos antes de que entres, ¿qué te parece? —ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacia el baño en el corredor, sonriendo.

—¿Revisarías mi habitación también? ¿Y mi baño? —pregunté esperanzada. Se rió, obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando.

—No estoy bromeando, Percy. —Dije

—Lo que tú quieras, Ángel —estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo y siguiéndome por el pasillo.

Me detuve fuera de la puerta del baño y esperé que él entrara primero. Salió un minuto después, riéndose entre dientes.

—Es una zona libre de zombies — dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndome.

—Gracias —murmuré, sonrojándome y sintiéndome como una niña pequeña.

Me dirigí al baño, dejando la puerta sin cerrar en caso de que necesitara salir de allí rápido. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Lavé mis manos, salí y lo vi inclinado contra la pared esperándome, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Pensé que sería mejor esperarte. Nunca sabes qué podría estar al acecho en un pasillo oscuro —dijo, mirando alrededor lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta mientras me tiraba hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y enterrando mi cara a un lado de su cuello. Él río.

—Sip, ¡la mejor película! —declaró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón. Antes de doblar la esquina se apartó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste esperar afuera de la puerta? Eso es bajo, Ana. Espero que por lo menos hayas cerrado la puerta esta vez —se burló mientras me sentaba. Asentí.

—Sip, cerré la puerta, no creí que quisiera escuchar —confirmé, riéndome.

—¿Qué les parece jugar a la Wii? —sugerí, tratando de cambiar el tema de mi fobia a los zombies. Todos asintieron así que Jason lo preparó.

Se decidieron por deportes así que Percy y Jason jugaron al de boxeo primero. Zoe se movió para sentarse a mi lado, los dos chicos estaban parados y jugando en frente nuestro.

—Mmm, simplemente no puedo decidir cuál de los dos tiene el trasero más lindo. ¿Qué piensas? —dijo Zoe en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos escucharan.

—¡Ew! En serio, ¿qué está mal contigo? ¡Es mi hermano! —grité, temblando.

—Sólo uno de ellos es tu hermano, Anabeth, el otro es en serio malditamente caliente. Y creo que tiene una debilidad por ti —susurró demasiado alto otra vez, haciéndome temblar. Vi a Jason lanzar una mirada de muerte a Percy que se veía como si estuviera pretendiendo que no pudiera escuchar.

—Claro, sí, está bien —contesté sarcásticamente, haciendo girar los ojos.

—Vamos, apúrense, quiero jugar —me quejé, tratando de cambiar de tema. Zoe realmente no tenía idea de qué tan cerca estaba.

—Aquí, Ángel, puedes tomar mi turno. Será mejor que me vaya de todos modos, es casi medianoche, mis padres se deben estar preguntando dónde estoy —dijo Percy sosteniendo el control hacia mí. Zoe saltó y lo agarró, sonriendo y asintiendo hacia mi hermano, señalando que quería jugar con él.

—Percy, ¿revisarías mi habitación antes de irte? —pregunté, sintiéndome patética y como un niño pequeño asustado. Sonrió pero no se rió de mí, lo que me pareció sorprendente.

—¡Oh, está bien! —forzó un suspiro, con sus ojos divertidos.

Por su mirada, en realidad le gustaba el hecho que le estuviera pidiendo que hiciera esto, quizás le gustaba ser todo protector o algo, quizás lo hacía sentir necesitado. Marchó a mi habitación, me paré y lo seguí después de unos segundos. Cerré mi puerta silenciosamente, y me incliné contra ella.

Lo miré mientras que en realidad caminaba por mi habitación, mirando bajo la cama y en el armario, antes de dirigirse a mi baño.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron en mí, honestamente no sabía que estaba allí podía decir por su cara sorprendida. Bendito sea, mi novio en realidad había revisado mi habitación completa por zombies. Mi corazón se saltó un latido al pensar en él siendo mi novio.

—Hola —ronroneé seductoramente mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y me sentaba.

—Hola —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse; creo que estaba tratando de no apurarme. Di unas palmaditas a la cama junto a mí y con entusiasmo trotó hasta mí y se sentó.

—Gracias por revisar mi habitación —susurré, jugando con el cuello de su remera, pasando mi dedo por su piel por allí.

— Siento que no voy a estar aquí para ti esta noche. Trata de no tener demasiadas pesadillas, ¿está bien? —Me miró con ojos tristes, ambos sabíamos que tendría pesadillas sin él aquí.

Me arrodillé y me moví hacia él, lanzando la pierna por encima de la suya así estoy sentada en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y miró en esos hermosos ojos azules. Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero sus ojos bailaban con entusiasmo.

—Siento que Zoe se vaya a quedar otra vez. Realmente voy a extrañar estar medio aplastada a muerte en la noche —bromeé. Lo dije como una broma, pero para ser honestos, realmente iba a extrañarlo esta noche.

—Bueno, realmente voy a extrañar medio aplastarte a muerte —bromeó, frotando sus manos en mi espalda.

—Trata de dormir un poco esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —supliqué. Realmente odiaba cuando se quedaba sin dormir, me hacia sentir culpable porque él sólo empezó a dormir acá, en primer lugar para consolarme y ahora se quedó atrapado con eso.

—Lo voy a intentar.—dijo

De repente tuve ganas de darle un beso y tal vez burlarme de él un poco, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. Bien, simplemente hazlo, Anabeth, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Es Percy; se detendrá si se lo pides.

—Tal vez te podría darle un poco de algo para soñar. ¿Te parece que eso te ayudaría? —le pregunté, mordiéndome los labios y levantando mis cejas.

Me miró con una expresión un poco insegura; obviamente no estaba esperando tanto contacto físico tan pronto. Me di cuenta por el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros presionando entre mis piernas que él quería el contacto físico, pero también me di cuenta de que me dejaba hacer los primeros movimientos.

—Puede ser que ayude —dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquillee y mi piel se caliente.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé con pasión, hizo un pequeño gemido mientras deslizaba su lengua en mi boca. Le pasé las manos por el pelo, amando la sensación de suavidad de el en mis dedos. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, solo me besó, pero yo quería un poco más, así que empuje sus hombros, haciendo que se acostara así yo estuviera encima de él.

Le pasé mis manos por el pecho y metí la mano bajo su camiseta, siguiendo su escultural abdomen, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. Me rodó por lo que estaba debajo de él, rompió el beso y me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron tratando de frenar nuestra respiración. Agarré su camiseta y las subí por sobre su cabeza, haciendo que parara de respirar por completo.

Bajé la vista hacia su pecho. Realmente era hermoso; recorrí con mis dedos hacia abajo, maravillándome de que este chico quería estar conmigo. Todavía no se había movido, sólo se cernía sobre mí, mirando sin saber qué hacer, así que puse mis manos en su cuello de nuevo y tiré de él hacia abajo para que me bese. Me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

El beso se estaba calentando; sólo lo dejo para besarme en la mejilla bajando por mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia mi estómago y se deslizaron debajo de mi top, rozando con sus dedos la piel de ahí. Continuó besándome hacia abajo sobre el top hasta que llegó a mi estómago luego subió el top y comenzó a besar mi piel.

Sentí su lengua recorriendo el camino justo debajo de mi ombligo haciéndome gemir. Estaba teniendo una sensación en mi interior que era como un dolor ardiente pero traté de no pensar en ello, la sensación asustaba la vida fuera de mí. Me empujó el top ligeramente más arriba y lo sentí besarme el material de la parte de más baja mi sujetador.

Todavía estaba de acuerdo con esto; estaba disfrutándolo mucho más de lo que pensé que haría. Pensé que esto sólo le daría algo para soñar, pero tenía la sensación de que lo volvería revisar esta noche también. Mi top se levantó un poco más alto y lo escuché gemir suavemente mientras exponía completamente mi sujetador.

Su mano se deslizó arriba de mi estómago y suavemente pasó la mano sobre uno de mis pechos, sólo una vez, antes moverse lejos como si estuviese esperando que lo detenga. Cuando no dije nada, puso su mano devuelta ahí y tomó mi pecho.

Gemí de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tocándome; llevó su boca devuelta a la mía y me besó con ternura, todavía masajeando mis pechos gentilmente. Podía sentir su erección presionando en mi muslo y empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa porque esto se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente, demasiado rápido. ¡Oh Dios, necesito parar! Rompí el beso.

—Percy —dije sin aliento.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos de golpe y sacó sus manos de encima de mí, empujándose a sí mismo arriba por lo que estaba flotando por encima de mí, sin tocarme aparte de nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

—¿Paro? —preguntó, su voz sonaba ronca y llena de lujuria.

Tragué saliva y asentí. Él inmediatamente se apartó de mí por completo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose su camiseta. Me senté, sonrojándome, sintiéndome estúpida y como una niña pequeña. ¡Vaya, ni siquiera permití que me sacara el top!

—Lo siento —murmuré, sin mirarlo.

—Ángel, no necesitas lamentarlo. Nosotros no teníamos que hacer eso. Te lo dije, lo que quieras. No voy a decir que no me gusto esto, porque eso sería una mentira. Esa fue la cosa más malditamente caliente que me ha sucedido —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Me reí de esa declaración.

—¿La cosa más caliente que alguna vez te haya sucedido? Sí claro, probablemente has dormido con más de un centenar de diferentes chicas y habrás hecho quien sabe que con ellas y a ellas, y ni siquiera me sacaste mi top antes de que me asustará —dije sarcásticamente, sintiéndome como una idiota. Él no necesitaba mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Ángel, confía en mí esta fue la cosa más caliente que me haya sucedido. Solo vos, me haces sentir diferente. Incluso besarte es diferente, es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Haces que mi cuerpo queme en todas las partes en donde me tocas. No puedo explicarlo. —Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo por no tener las palabras correctas.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Sonreí, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Me sonrió.

—Ahora es cuando se supone que me decís que esto fue la cosa más caliente para ti también —bromeó, sabiendo que no había besado a nadie más que a él y a ese idiota que me beso en la fiesta. Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos.

—He tenido mejores.— Se echó a reír.

—Sí, apuesto a que lo has tenido —respondió, moviendo la cabeza con diversión. Le sonreí y suspiró.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por hoy; tuve realmente un buen rato contigo. Duerme tranquila, bien. Oh y por cierto, esto que acabamos de hacer se suponía que me ayudara a dormir, bueno, no creo que vaya a tener el efecto deseado. Creo que en realidad va a mantenerme despierto toda la noche pensando en ello —dijo, trazando con su dedo mi pómulo. Me reí.

—A mi también —admití, haciéndolo reír también. Se levantó y me tendió su mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme, caminamos por el pasillo agarrados de las manos. Se detuvo en la esquina y me besó en la frente antes de suspirar y soltar mi mano.

—Correcto, chicos, me voy. Los veré mañana —dijo —, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Sí, te veo —respondieron ambos, todavía concentrados en su juego de tenis en la televisión. me sonrió desde la puerta pero era obligado, sabía que casi le hacía daño irse, le sonreí en respuesta y él cierra la puerta. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró mi corazón se hundió.

La idea de tener que pasar dos noches en mi cama sin él me hace sentir un poco enferma; habría sido horrible aunque no estuviéramos juntos, pero ahora en realidad se sentía como una tortura. Suspiré y volví al sofá para mirar a Jason patear el trasero de Zoe en la Wii.

Esa noche fue terrible. fui a la cama aterrorizada de los zombies, e incluso cuando me dormí, me puse a soñar con mi padre. No había soñado con él desde hace más de cinco meses. Los últimos sueños que tuve fueron de cuando Zoe y Silena se quedaron por el cumpleaños de Silena. Como las chicas estaban acá, Percy tuvo que permanecer lejos, y había despertado a toda la casa con mis gritos.

Mi sueño esta noche era malo. Jason tenía once años y yo nueve. Estábamos jugando en el patio para salir de la casa porque mi padre quería para ver algunos partidos de fútbol en el televisor. Había estado bebiendo toda la tarde lo que lo hacía aún más temperamental.

Jason y yo estábamos jugando con su nueva pelota de fútbol que él había conseguido para su cumpleaños un par de semanas antes. Se suponía que no podíamos jugar con ella en el patio, sólo en el parque, pero Jason quería mostrarme un nuevo truco que había aprendido. Le estaba dando rodillazos a la pelota para mantenerla en el aire; yo me estaba riendo y contando las veces que él podía hacerlo, estando toda orgullosa de mi hermano mayor.

Él perdió el control de la misma, y en lugar de dejarla caer en el piso, trató de salvarla a patadas. La pelota voló por el aire y golpeó la ventana. Por suerte, no se rompió, pero sí hizo un gran estruendo. Los dos nos dimos vuelta y miramos a la puerta, esperando. Unos diez segundos después, se abrió la puerta y mi padre nos hizo señas para que entremos.

—Trae la pelota —dijo entre dientes.

Su rostro estaba criminalmente enojado, haciéndome congelarme. Jason me agarró la mano y me obligó a ponerme atrás de él mientras entrábamos, agarrando la pelota con la otra mano. Mi padre cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciéndome saltar y llorar. Jason agarró mi mano más apretada.

—¿Quién pateó la pelota? —preguntó mi padre desagradablemente.

—Yo lo hice. Lo siento, papá. Fue un accidente —susurró Jason, mirándolo en tono de disculpa.

Mi padre tomó la pelota en sus manos y la puso sobre el mostrador, y luego golpeó a Jason con tanta fuerza en el estómago que él realmente se despegó del piso ligeramente. Puse mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir de mí. Levantó el puño le golpeó de nuevo, así que le agarre la mano para detenerlo.

Se dio vuelta hacia mí y me golpeó duro, enviándome volando hacia la pared, golpeando mi cabeza. Podía sentir que algo corría por el costado de mi cara; mi visión era un poco borrosa. Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Jason, golpeándolo de nuevo. No sólo lo hizo una vez, él lo golpeó una y otra vez, en el estómago y los muslos hasta que Jason estaba llorando en el piso.

Le estaba rogando que se detuviera. Él me agarró del brazo y me tiró hacia arriba, agarrando un cuchillo de la encimera. No podía respirar. Jason le gritó que me dejara en paz y se levantó del suelo, el dolor por la paliza que acababa de recibir se extendía por su cara. Mi padre le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, enviándolo al piso otra vez.

—Está bien. Córtame, hazlo. ¡Solo por favor, no golpees más a Jason, por favor! — supliqué, llorando y mirando a mi padre suplicante.

Sorprendentemente, puso el cuchillo en mi mano. Tuve el impulso de apuñalarlo con él, pero me tenía agarrada mi muñeca, así que no podía. Agarró la pelota de Jason del mostrador y la sostuvo quieta.

—Explótala —ordenó. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. A Jason le encantaba esa pelota, era su regalo de cumpleaños de mí parte, había ahorrado mi asignación de dos meses para comprarlo para él.

— Explótala— repetía con su voz fría.

Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, ya que soplaba a través de mi cara; el olor me revolvió el estómago. Él agarró mi muñeca y me hizo meter el cuchillo profundamente en la pelota de cuero. Lloré. Él me soltó mi mano, tomando el cuchillo y tirándolo rudamente en el fregadero antes de marcharse a la sala de estar para ver el resto de su partido como si nada hubiera pasado.

Miré a Jason; él estaba sentado en el piso casi sin poder respirar. Se veía horrible. Corrí hacia él y se sentó, tomando una toalla de cocina y presionándola en mi cabeza donde me había golpeado, mordiéndose los labios para detener su llanto.

—Ana, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? —graznó, su voz apenas un susurro.

El estúpido chico estaba luchando por respirar ¿y me estaba preguntando si yo estaba bien? ¡Por Dios, realmente tenía el mejor hermano del mundo!

Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba llorando, llorando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Me limpié la cara con las manos temblorosas, mientras miraba al reloj; eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana.

Me acerqué a abrazar a Percy, pero él no estaba ahí, estaba en su propia casa. ¡Oh Dios, lo necesito! Agarré mi celular y me escapé de la habitación a la sala de estar.

Stas dspierto? Le mande un mensaje. Esperando que si estaba dormido, no lo escuchara, no quería despertarlo si realmente había logrado dormir esta noche.

Casi de inmediato, mi teléfono sonó.

—Ángel, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó en cuanto respondí. Seguía llorando, no pude frenar mi respiración, mis manos estaban temblando violentamente.

—No —gruñí. —Voy para allá. ¿Puedo ir por el frente? —Lo escuché deslizar su ventana abriéndola y el viento que soplaba por el teléfono.

—Sí —lloré.

Fui a la puerta principal y la abrí, esperando parada ahí por él. Estuve ahí sólo por unos segundos antes de que él corriera dando vuelta en la esquina y me agarrara en un abrazo, levantándome cuando entró en la casa. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me agarré fuerte alrededor de su cuello.

Él inmediatamente apretó los labios en mi cuello, respirando hacia abajo por mi espalda y hombros hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó. Nos trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá, todavía abrazándome con su boca en mi cuello. Cuando me calme me retiré para poder mirar su cara de preocupación.

—¿Zombies? —preguntó, viéndose un poco esperanzado.

Negué con la cabeza y su cara cayó, se veía tan triste pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo, estaba tan enfadado que parecía que una vena de su frente iba a estallar. Sólo lo abracé de nuevo sin hablar; él sabía que había soñado con mi padre, no tenía necesidad de preguntar.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — preguntó un par de minutos más tarde, acariciando mi espalda, con dulzura.

—No. —Mi voz ronca de tanto llorar. Asintió y siguió frotando mi espalda.

— ¿Te desperté, Percy? —pregunté, de repente sintiéndome culpable por haberlo hecho venir todo el camino hasta acá a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—No, Ángel. No podía dormir —dijo en voz baja. Me reí.

—¿El beso no sirvió entonces? —bromeé, sintiéndome mejor ahora que estaba acá.

—No, sabía que tendría el efecto contrario —respondió, sonriendo. Le sonreí con tristeza.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo por un rato? Podría poner la alarma de mi teléfono. Podríamos dormir en el sofá —sugerí.

Él sonrió y nos acostó lado a lado; agarré mi celular y fui a través de la pantalla del menú hasta que llegué a la función de alarma.

— ¿A qué hora la fijo? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, preguntándome a qué hora se levantaría Jason, probablemente no antes de las diez en domingo.

—¿Qué hay de la siete y media? —sugirió, tirando de mí hacia él.

Programé la alarma y puse el teléfono en el piso al que podía llegar fácilmente. Él doblo su pierna sobre la mía y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor, nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Sonreí y le dí un ligero beso.

—Buenas noches, Percy. —Cerré los ojos y suspiré con satisfacción, sintiéndome a salvo y segura en sus brazos.

—Buenas noches, mi hermosa novia —susurró, besando mi nariz. Le sonreí a lo dulce que era, y caí en un sueño sin sueños dentro de minutos

Bueno me extrañaron. Lo siento por no actualizar lo que paso fue -resumido en dos palabra leer y escuela-

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rick - lo siento por eso pero no me los quiso dar para navidad fue una pena-

La historia es de Kirsty Moseley.

Prometo actualizar mas pronto tal vez el martes o miercoles no se.

A claro por si me salteo un nombre

Liam es Percy

Jake es Jason

Amber es Anabeth

Saludos y Abi cumpli mi promesa asi que espero que me lleves al cine


	6. capitulo seis

capitulo 6

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma del teléfono. Miré a mí alrededor preguntándome por qué estaba en la sala de estar, entonces recordé el sueño. Percy seguía dormido; como siempre, sus brazos y piernas estaban encima de mí, sujetándome bajo su peso. Sonreí y lo miré unos minutos antes de que decidiera despertarlo amablemente.

Usualmente, sólo le pegaba un codazo y lo empujaba; pero pensé que hoy sería un poco más creativo, que le gustaría eso. Me moví hacia adelante, empujando su hombro. Él rodó sobre su espalda, sin quitar sus brazos de mí, así que me arrastró con él. Me levantó de manos y rodillas para quedar a horcajadas, antes de poner mi peso de nuevo sobre él.

Acaricié su hermoso rostro un par de veces antes de que pusiera mis labios ligeramente. Él suspiró un poco en su sueño así que lo besé de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y por más tiempo. Comenzó a excitarse y sofoqué una risita. Está bien, sé que soy nueva en todo esto, pero este chico parecía sacar mucha lujuria de mí.

Fue un poco embarazoso; pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir querida, necesitada y atractiva. Lo besé de nuevo y recorrí su pecho con mi mano. Él comenzó a moverme, sus brazos apretando a mi alrededor, sujetándome a su pecho a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba despierto. Lo besé de nuevo y avancé por su labio con mi lengua.

Eso llamó su atención; abrió los ojos y me miró, claramente sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa jugando en el borde de sus labios.

—Espero que esa sea la manera en la que me despiertes a partir de ahora —dijo con voz ronca.

—Tal vez, si eres afortunado —bromeé.

Puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me hizo besarlo de nuevo. Mordió mi labio inferior, pidiéndome que entrara, pero lo alejé, haciéndolo gemir.

—Tienes que irte, Percy. —Me liberé de él y me senté, todavía a horcajadas.

Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mí, lo que me hacía anhelarlo de una manera que no había pensado hasta ahora. Sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas y me miró sentado encima de él. Sus ojos estaban tan lujuriosos que estaba sorprendida que no me suplicara por sexo aquí y ahora.

Ni siquiera se movió, sólo se quedó ahí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Esta no era realmente una buena posición para sentarse. La sensación de tenerlo abajo de mí se estaba convirtiendo en algo enloquecedor. Me pregunté que se sentiría cuando me tocara, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Me mordí el labio mientras una ola de deseo de apoderaba de mí. Los sentimientos eran tan confusos, tan extraños para mí. Nunca había querido si quiera besar a alguien, mucho menos los pensamientos que ahora comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurré, confundida de que me sintiera así: querer a alguien cuando generalmente eludía todo contacto físico por lo que mi padre solía hacerme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, mirándose un poco confundido.

Negué con la cabeza; no podía explicarlo, especialmente no a él. Necesitaba que él fuera capaz de esperarme. Si le dijera cómo me sentía, probablemente lo arruinaría todo.

—Dime que quieres decir, Ángel. ¿Por favor? —rogó, usando su cara de cachorro en mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso siempre funcionaba y lo sabía!

—No quiero, Percy. —Me alejé y me recosté a su lado.

—¿Por favor? —susurró, mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes. Suspiré.

—No sé lo que me está pasando. Un día no puedo si quiera soportar que alguien me toque y al siguiente… —Mi voz se debilitó, insegura de cómo terminar la frase sin darle una impresión equivocada.

—Al día siguiente, ¿qué? —solicitó, apoyándose en su codo para mirarme a los ojos.

—Al día siguiente, tú llegas y me haces necesitarte y no puedo ayudarme a mí misma —admití, ruborizándome locamente. Él se rió en voz baja y me dio su sonrisa arrogante.

—También me haces necesitarte.— Dijo

—Sí, esa es la mitad de problema —declaré, mirando hacia abajo para ver lo que sobresalía de sus pijamas, ruborizándome de nuevo cuando miré y él me había visto mirándolo. ¡Oh, mierda, eso es tan embarazoso!

—Siento que eso pase. —Me sonrió y me ruboricé más, retorciéndome ante lo incomoda que se estaba volviendo la conversación.

Le di una palmada en el pecho y me reí por la vergüenza. Atrapó mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras me miraba.

—Me asusta —admití, sintiéndome estúpida e infantil.

—Sé que sí, pero nunca te haría daño. Si alguna vez sientes que las cosas van demasiado rápido, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo, lo prometo.— No podía dudar de su sinceridad.

La verdad de sus palabras estaba clara en su rostro. Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé suavemente, antes de alejarlo.

—Realmente tienes que irte. Son casi las ocho.— Él suspiró y se entretuvo con mis dedos.

—Realmente no me gusta tu amiga, es su culpa que me tenga que ir — murmuró, fingiendo estar molesto.

Reí y me levanté del sofá, levantando sus piernas conmigo.

—Quizás quieras normalizarte un poco antes de salir. ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos si te ven salir de mi casa así? —bromeé, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su entrepierna; ruborizándome al darme cuenta de que lo había visto de nuevo. Se echó a reír.

—Podrían pensar que tengo una novia muy hermosa, que me acaba de echar de su cama —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Le sonreí mientras se acomodaba sus shorts para que fuera menos notable, antes de besarme de nuevo y salir por la puerta principal. Me metí a la habitación. Zoe todavía estaba dormida, así que me arrastré a mi cama; pero no volví a dormir, en cambió le envié un mensaje a Percy:

-Me alegro de que al menos durmieras 3 horas anoche.

Puse mi teléfono en silencio, para que su respuesta no despertara a Zoe. Respondió, haciéndome sonreír:

-También yo.

-Ese sillón es sorprendentemente cómodo, mejor que mi cama; pero es probablemente porque estabas ahí.

Le envié:

-Podrías quedarte esta noche.

-Tal vez podría salir a hurtadillas a la sala después de que Zoe se duerma?

Me preguntó:

- ¡Me gusta la idea! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Le respondí:

-No estoy segura; creo que pasaré todo el día con Zoe, viendo que se quedará aquí.

Contestó, haciéndome reír:

-Esa chica está arruinando todo; en primer lugar no me puedo quedar más tiempo. ¡Ahora no puedo pasar el día contigo! Estoy terriblemente disgustado que esté aquí.

Nos mensajeamos alrededor de una hora más, y me alegré de que decidiera actualizar el plan de mi equipo así obtuve mensajes ilimitados, de lo contrario esto me costaría una fortuna. Me levanté un par de horas más tarde, me vestí y salí a la cocina Percy ya estaba ahí. No debería estar realmente sorprendida, casi nunca estaba en su casa.

Pasaba la mayor parte del día aquí, cuando no estaba en la escuela, saliendo como a las nueve de la noche sólo para escabullirse de nuevo en mi ventana, alrededor de las diez treinta. Le sonreí, pero rápidamente desvié la mirada, porque estaba sentado junto a Jason.

—Buenos días, Ana. ¿Dónde está Zoe? ¿Has hablado con ella sobre no tocarme? —preguntó Jason, haciéndome reír por su expresión seria.

—Está en la ducha. De todos modos, deberías estar halagado de que le gustes; aunque tal vez se pasa a Percy hoy —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo. Percy gimió.

—¡De ninguna manera! Estoy saliendo con alguien —afirmó con seguridad.

Me ruboricé un poco y me moví incómoda en mis pies porque le había dicho eso a Jason. La cara de Jason se desvió en su dirección.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Algo, como, seriamente? Tú nunca tienes relaciones —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con incredulidad.

—Estoy loco por ella —dijo Percy, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me dirigí al refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche para mi cereal, tratando de fingir que no estaba ahí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Él iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a decirle a Jason!

—¿Loco por ella? Así que debes estar sobre ella. Debe ser muy buena en la cama —dice Jason, sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda con orgullo. Me atraganté con el jugo de naranja.

—No he dormido con ella. Ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. — Percy sonrío.

Jason parecía estar cerca de desmayarse, estaba mirando a Percy como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Tú. . Ella.. ¿Qué? —tartamudeó, agitando su cabeza con violencia. Percy se rió.

—A partir de ahora, estoy oficialmente retirado del negocio. Por lo tanto, Ángel, dile a tu amiga que no estoy disponible —indicó, volviéndose hacia mí y guiñándome.

—Lo haré. Vaya, así que un mujeriego reformado, tal vez haya esperanza para ti después de todo, Jason. —Me reí, lanzándole un pedazo de coco.

—De ninguna manera, le doy a Percy una semana antes de que regrese a su antiguo yo, acostándose con cualquier cosa que se mueva —dijo Jason con confianza.

—No sé, Jason. Esto se ve bastante serio para mí —dije, mientras terminaba mi desayuno. Percy me sonrío, obviamente le gustó lo que dije, mostrándole mi confianza.

—Finalmente has aprendido a usar la cabeza que está pegada a tu cuello — bromeó Jason, haciéndome dar un respingo con sus palabras.

—Creo que es dulce, Percy. Ella debe ser una chica afortunada; ojalá que no rompas su corazón —murmuré, mirando mi plato vacío; con la esperanza de que él no me hiciera daño.

—No lo haré —digo Percy con confianza.

Me sonrío mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación para ver a Zoe. Podía oír a Jason interrogando a Percy en la cocina, y no quería estar ahí para eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —le pregunté a Zoe mientras se aplicaba su habitual tonelada de maquillaje.

—Hmm. No sé. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a los bolos? Podía llamar a Silena y Nico. Podríamos preguntarle a tu hermano y a Percy si quieren venir —decía con emoción.

No me gusta mucho jugar a los bolos, pero mis otros amigos lo amaban. Probablemente terminaríamos de ir como en un mes.

—Claro. Los llamaré. —Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Silena.

—Voy a pedirle a Dios sexo. —Sonrió Zoe, saliendo de mi habitación. Seguí detrás de ella cuando Silena respondió.

—Hey, Sil, ¿quieres venir a los bolos? —pregunté alegremente, mientras Zoe se dejaba caer junto a Jason en el sofá, prácticamente sentándose en su regazo.

—Sí, seguro. ¿A qué hora? —respondió, sonando emocionada.

—Nos encontramos allí, digamos, ¿en una hora? —sugerí, mirando mi reloj, eran sólo las diez pasadas así que eso podría ir bien.

—OK. Llamaré a Nico, puedo buscarlo en el camino —dijo. Sonreí porque Zoe estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Jason.

—Está bien. Nos vemos allí. —Me desconecté de la llamada y me apoyé contra la pared, viendo a mi mejor amiga suplicar a mi hermano.

—¿Puedes venir con nosotras? Así podrás ver que tan buena soy con pelotas — ronroneó Zoe, agitando sus pestañas. Percy se ahogó con su risa, que rápidamente se volvió en tos cuando Zoe lo miró.

— Vamos, Percy, voy a hacer que valga la pena. Sé que eres un buen jugador, ¿qué tal si tú me enseñas un par de trucos? — dijo seductivamente, acercándosele.

Él se veía incómodo con sus avances. En realidad estaba disfrutando verlo retorcerse. Por lo general le coquetearía, pero hoy parecía que quería huir. Decidí ayudarlo a salir.

—Zoe, ¿los dejarías solos? No quiero al perro de mi hermano y a su reformado mejor amigo, viniendo, y que tener que verte tirándoteles encima todo el día. —Me burlé, pretendiéndola hacer callar.

En realidad se me estaba haciendo muy molesto que ella siguiera mirando a Percy como si se lo quisiera comer aquí y ahora. Percy me miró agradecido, lo que hizo que mi corazón empezase a tartamudear un poco en mi pecho. Zoe me sonrió.

—Hmm, bueno ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? —preguntó, guiñándome el ojo haciéndome reír.

—Nos vamos de bolos en una hora de todos modos, si quieres venir es por tu cuenta. Silena y Nico están llegando, y tal vez Thalia. —Me encogí de hombros, dejándome caer en el suelo en los pies de Percy, apoyándome en sus piernas.

Podía ver a Zoe mirándome con ojos asombrados y anchos, así que rápidamente me alejé de él, ruborizándome como loca.

—No me importan los bolos. ¿Qué piensas, Jason? Quiero azotarle el culo a las chicas —preguntó Percy sonriendo. Zoe asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Estoy definitivamente para algunos azotes —dijo con entusiasmo. Pero los chicos la ignoraron.

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey, Percy, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización? —bromeó Jason.

—Mi novia ni siquiera te miraría, Jason, por lo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme —respondió Percy con confianza, podía oír diversión en su voz. Sólo me sonrojé más duro, tratando de fundirme en el sofá y desaparecer.

—¿Tienes novia, Percy? —preguntó Zoe, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que estaba tratando de resolver un problema matemático complejo, con la cara toda la arrugada en la concentración.

—Sí, la tiene. Una misteriosa chica por la que está loco, aparentemente — se burló Jason, rodando sus ojos.

Los ojos de Zoe saltaron a mí por alguna razón. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacerme un agujero en la cara. Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado, en realidad no quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Ella abrió la boca y me miró con ojos muy abiertos, luego miró a Percy, a continuación, volvió a mí, en silencio preguntando si era yo.

Mierda, ¿es ella un lector de mentes o algo así? Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de no ser obvio, haciéndola gritar ahogadamente de nuevo y se reírse con entusiasmo.

—¡Vamos a terminar de prepararnos en ti habitación, Anabeth! —gritó, saltando. Estaba tan emocionaba que aplaudía como un niño. Gemí internamente, oh, bien, aquí viene, el millón de preguntas.

—Ya estoy lista. —Negué con la cabeza en su advertencia.

— ¡ Necesito tu ayuda en el dormitorio con algo! —susurró ella, mirándome como si me fuera a asesinar, si no me levanto ahora mismo.

Me esforcé y oí la risa de Percy desde el sofá. Puse los ojos en él, ¡realmente tenía una boca grande a veces! Pero es una dulce boca. Seguí a Zoe a mi habitación; cerró la puerta y me agarró.

—¡Lo sabía! Ese muchacho ha estado observándote durante años —gritaba, saltando arriba y abajo. Me reí de su entusiasmo, parecía casi tan contenta sobre ello como si estuviera saliendo con él.

—¡No lo estaba! —Sonreí. Ella me arrastró hasta la cama.

—¡Oh, cállate! Él siempre está buscándote. Encuentra cualquier excusa para tocarte. Coquetea descaradamente contigo, y siempre te dice qué tan atractiva eres. —Ella suspiró con aire soñador.

— Así que, señorita, ¿cuándo estabas pensando en decirme, tu mejor amiga? —Me reprendió, en broma.

—Emm bueno, lo íbamos a mantener en secreto por un par de semanas. No le va a gustar nada a Jason.— Me encogí ligeramente en el pensamiento de la advertencia que lo había visto dándole a Percy antes, cuando estábamos limpiando después de la fiesta, que se opone realmente a la idea de mí saliendo con él.

—Guau, si, no había pensado en ello. ¡Jason estará muy enojado! —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí con la cabeza, jugando con mis manos en mi regazo.

— Así que, ¿cuándo sucedió todo esto? Estaban juntos en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Tenía la vista fija en ti toda la noche, y golpeó a la basura del hermano de Rachel por besarte.— Di un grito ahogado, un poco sorprendida.

—¿Él golpeó al hermano de Rachel? —pregunté. Me acordé de él, depositándolo contra la pared, pero luego me eché a correr por estar enferma.

—Sí. Él le gritaba para que mantuviera sus sucias manos fuera de ti, y que no quería que él te bese. Te había visto tratando de empujarlo lejos, al parecer. Percy le pegó un par de veces antes que el equipo se disolviera. Luego, desapareció después de eso, Jason dijo que se fue a su casa. —Ella me miró con curiosidad. Sabía que mi cara estaba roja, que era una mentirosa terrible.

— Él no fue a su casa, ¿verdad? —Sonrió a mí a sabiendas.

Tomé una profunda respiración y sacudí la cabeza. Ella gritó, literalmente, gritó, y cerca de dos segundos más tarde, Jason y Percy irrumpieron en mi habitación.

—¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES? —gritó Jason, mirando alrededor como si hubiera un incendio o algo.

—Em… em, fue una… em —balbuceé, agarrándome violentamente por algo que decir.

—Araña —intervino Zoe rápidamente, apuntando en la dirección de mi cuarto de baño. Jason suspiró y se dirigió allí, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

—En serio, ¿todo esto por una araña? ¡Pensé que estaban siendo asesinadas aquí! —regañó. Zoe sonrió a Percy y a mí.

En realidad él parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mirándome retorcerme. Me guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo reír a Zoe. Yo le saqué la lengua, y él movió las cejas hacia mí, ella sólo se rió más fuerte a los dos de nosotros. Jason volvió a salir, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza.

—No he podido encontrar nada allí.—Menciono

—Oh, quizás no fue una araña; podría haber sido sólo un poco de pelusa o algo así —sugirió Zoe, agitando su mano para que se vayan. Jason puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por Dios, Zoe, eres realmente extraña —dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ella se volvió hacia mí, luciendo exaltada.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido tu virginidad con Percy Jackson! ¿Estuvo bueno? Apuesto a que estuvo bueno, ¿no? ¡Él es tan atractivo! ¡Estoy muy celosa! —Se arrulló, yéndose a su propio mundo.

—No tuve sexo con él —dije rápidamente. Ella chasqueó los ojos con los míos.

—¿No lo hiciste? Bueno, ¿por qué diablos no? Si esa fuera yo, hubiera saltado en su culo allí y en ese mismo momento.— Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, sé que lo harías, pero esa no soy yo.— Declare

—Está bien, lo sé. —Ella suspiró, mirando un poco derrotada. De repente su rostro se iluminó de nuevo.

— Así que, ¿qué hicieron entonces? — Pregunto..

—Acabamos de empezar, Zoe, eso es todo —le dije con sinceridad. En realidad no había ido mucho más lejos que eso, por lo que en realidad no era una mentira.

—Tienes tanta suerte. Tienes al chico más atractivo de toda la escuela como tu novio y el segundo más atractivo es tu hermano. Quiero decir, ¡eso es sólo codicioso! —me regañó, meneando el dedo hacia mí en un gesto molesto.

— Entonces, ¡él te llamó su novia! ¿Te ha invitado a salir? Oficialmente, ¿son pareja? ¿Exclusivamente? —preguntó, mirándome con asombro. Asentí con la cabeza, pero hice una mueca, al mismo tiempo.

—Sí lo hizo, y sí que somos. Pero para ser honesta, no sé cómo va a funcionar. Quiero decir, él es un jugador. Tengo sinceramente un poco de miedo en dejarme caer por él, en caso de que me engañe o termina conmigo o algo así —admití en una pequeña voz, mirando al suelo mientras todos los pensamientos de mis preocupaciones pasan por mi mente.

Ella me agarró en un abrazo, que de inmediato me hizo empezar a sentir mal. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho a su toque desenfadado. Sabía que sólo estaba tratando de consolarme, pero no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo con el tacto.

—No creo que lo hará. Quiero decir, él nunca ha tenido una novia antes, nunca ha sido exclusivo, por lo que no tienes nada en que basar tu teoría. Técnicamente, él nunca ha engañado a nadie. —Me dio una media sonrisa.

No podía dejar de reír en su intento de hacerme sentir mejor. Supongo que eso es cierto, el hecho de que está dispuesto a ser exclusivo es una señal.

—Será mejor que vayamos de todos modos, Silena y Nico nos estarán esperando allí. Ah, y Zoe, no digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Silena. Quiero ver cómo va por un par de semanas antes de Jason se dé cuenta —le expliqué.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —prometió, atravesando su corazón.

— Por lo tanto, ¿es un buen besador? —susurró, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—Increíble —le contesté, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánta suerte! —murmuró en voz baja, por lo que me arrancó una sonrisa.

E aqui estooy volvi lo siento pero me distraje viendo SAO es genial.

Los personajes son de Rick.

La historia es de Kirsty Moseley

Liam es Percy

Jake es Jason

Amber es Anabeth

Nos vemos cuando pueda


	7. capitulo siete

Capítulo 7

—Entonces, ¿vienen o no chicos? —pregunté, porque todavía estaban sentados en el sofá.

—Sí, está bien —suspiró Jason.

Obviamente no quería venir, tal vez Percy estaba obligándolo. Agarró sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Voy a buscar el auto al porche. Los veo ahí. — Dijo Jason

—Oh, mierda, me olvidé mi cartera —dijo Zoe, volviendo a mi habitación.

Inmediatamente Percy me agarró y me besó, empujándome gentilmente contra la pared. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando los dedos en su cabello.

—Mmm, te he extrañado —murmuró contra mis labios.

—¿En serio? No tenía idea. ¿Podrías hacerlo más obvio? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

Me besó de nuevo, chupando ligeramente mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrar. Ansiosamente abrí mi boca para él; metió su lengua, explorando cada parte de mi boca, provocando que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y nosotros saltamos alejándonos, pensando que era Jason.

Afortunadamente no lo era, era Zoe. Tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había visto en su cara.

—Ustedes dos se ven calientes juntos —declaró, sonriéndome. Percy se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Ángel se ve caliente con quien quiera que esté. —Sonrió y besó mi mejilla suavemente.

—Aww, ¡eso es tan dulce! —arrulló Zoe, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, y mirándolo con adoración. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos ahora. —Agarré su mano y la empujé hacia la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y le tiré mis llaves a Percy, quien cerró la puerta delantera detrás de él. Mientras me entregaba las llaves, sus dedos rozaron los míos a propósito, haciéndome gemir un poco en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

—Oye, Percy, no te importaría ir atrás con Anabeth, ¿verdad? Realmente me quiero sentar en el frente —dijo Zoe desde el auto, guiñándome un ojo.

Vi a Jason negar con la cabeza a Percy, obviamente pidiendo ayuda. Percy sonrió en su dirección.

—No. Está bien, si quieres ir en el frente. —Me miró por la esquina de su ojo y le sonreí sutilmente a Zoe.

Amaba a mi mejor amiga; bendita sea, me estaba dando algo de tiempo con él. Me subí a la parte de atrás y Percy se deslizó a mi lado, presionando su rodilla contra la mía. Puse las manos en mi regazo y sonreí. Se estiró y tomó mi mano, sujetándola con fuerza y poniéndola en el asiento del medio y movió su pierna para taparla de la vista en el caso de que Jason se diera la vuelta.

Aunque no había muchas posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que estaba manejando, pero supongo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. El toque casual de Percy me estaba enviando chispas de electricidad a través de mi brazo. Me mordí el labio y miré por la ventana, luchando con el deseo de sujetarlo y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar.

Después del más largo e insoportable viaje en auto, llegamos a la bolera. Está bien, eso fue un poco exagerado, sólo duró diez minutos, pero todo el tiempo estuve luchando conmigo misma para no saltar sobre él y sujetarlo con fuerza.

Éramos ocho jugando a los bolos: Percy, Jason, Zoe, Silena, Nico, su novia Thalia, que había traído a su hermano Luke, que había venido desde la universidad, y yo. Parecía que a Percy le había desagradado Luke instantáneamente por alguna razón. Estaba siendo lo suficientemente educado, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

En realidad me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de estar perdiendo completamente. Era terrible en los bolos y la única razón por la que había venido era para estar con mis amigos. Lo más destacado de toda la experiencia fue ver a Percy jugar. Cuando él se inclinaba para lanzar la bola, obtenía una perfecta visión de su trasero, y apenas podía contener mi disfrute.

—No eres demasiado buena en eso de los bolos, ¿huh? —preguntó Luke, sentándose junto a mí y sonriendo. Reí.

—No. Nunca le encontré el truco —admití, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingido horror.

—Podría enseñarte si quieres. Todo se trata de la posición —ronroneó sugestivamente. Tragué saliva nerviosamente, pero traté de que no se notara.

—Posición, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso es por qué lo he estado haciendo mal todos estos años? —Sonreí, un poco incómoda, pero honestamente me gustaba coquetear, siempre y cuando no obtengan la idea equivocada y comiencen a tratar de tocarme.

—Soy una especie de experto con las posiciones. Sería más que feliz de darte algunas lecciones —ronroneó, inclinándose más cerca de mí y haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás para mantener algo de espacio personal.

—Bueno, es mi turno ahora, así que ¿qué sugieres? —pregunté, parándome y eligiendo mi bola. Se paró y caminó cerca detrás de mí.

—Definitivamente te sugeriría mover tus caderas con la bola. Tal vez deberías separar más las piernas, te dará más balance —dijo, moviendo las cejas. Me reí de su propuesta; Dios, ¡éste chico es tan obvio!

—Bueno, gracias por los consejos, veré cómo me va —reí y caminé para tomar mi turno.

Mi bola fue directo, hasta el borde y solo golpeó un pino. Mi segunda bola se fue directamente a la canaleta

— Mmm, Luke. Creo que tal vez deberías trabajar con tus consejos. Como que elevaste mis esperanzas aquí, y me siento un poco decepcionada —bromeé, haciendo un mohín. Se rió.

—Wow, nunca había decepcionado a una chica antes —dijo, sonriendo orgullosamente.

—¿Demasiado engreído? —pregunté, riendo.

—¿Quieres descubrirlo? —me provocó.

—Mmm, déjame pensarlo. —Estreché los ojos y los pasé por su cuerpo, lentamente, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie y hacia arriba nuevamente, asegurándome de morderme mi labio de manera coqueta. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Puedes voltearte? —pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi risa.

—¿Quieres que me de vuelta? —preguntó, sonriendo. Asentí.

—Voy a necesitar ver la parte de atrás, no estoy segura si quiero aceptar tu oferta —dije con desdén.

Me guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta, obviamente pensando que estaba de suerte. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y modul é ¡Qué idiota! a Zoe y Silena que se estaban riendo como locas drogadas.

— Está bien, puedes voltearte de nuevo —dije después de unos segundos. Se volvió a mí.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó, sonriéndome confiado. Me incliné hacia él.

—No, en realidad no. Simplemente no lo haces para mí, pero gracias por la oferta —declaré, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo mientras volvía a los asientos.

Podía oír a mis amigas estallar en carcajadas, Silena y Zoe chocaron los cinco. Luke sólo me estaba mirando con la boca abierta, obviamente no acostumbrado al rechazo. Le eché un vistazo a Percy, se veía herido y enojado. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hice?. Simplemente estaba coqueteando, ¡no debería haber hecho nada!.

Traté de llamar su atención pero él apartó la mirada al tablero de puntuaciones, ignorándome. Mi corazón se hundió. Jason fue a buscar bebidas entre los juegos así que tomé la oportunidad para hablar con Percy; ni siquiera había mirado en mi dirección desde todo el incidente de Luke.

—Hola —dije, moviéndome para sentarme junto a él.

—Hola —murmuró, mirando a las personas a nuestro lado jugar.

—¿No me vas a hablar? —pregunté, asustada de que dijera no. Suspiró.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sin mirarme. Tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta los baños. Cuando entramos al baño de mujeres cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y la trabé con llave.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta que eso te molestaría. No quise decir nada con eso. Estaba coqueteando conmigo, sólo estaba bromeando, eso es todo — expliqué, tratando de que me mirara, pero sólo cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de mirarme otra vez.

—Ángel, eso fue difícil de ver. —Me empujó a su pecho, mirándome a los ojos; podía ver que lo había herido mucho.

—Lo siento, Percy. Honestamente, no quise decir nada con eso, sólo me estaba divirtiendo. La gente no sabe que estamos juntos así que difícilmente podía decir: "Luke, deja de coquetear conmigo, mi novio está sentado justo allí" ¿o si? — pregunté, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Suspiró.

—Supongo que no. —Todavía se veía molesto, y me sentía terrible por haberlo lastimado.

—Aunque necesitas confiar en mí, nunca haría nada para lastimarte a propósito. Lo siento. —Tiré su cara hacia la mía y lo besé tiernamente.

Respondió de inmediato, besándome de vuelta y tirándome más cerca de él. Deslizó una mano y sujetó mi trasero, ni siquiera me afectó en lo absoluto, bueno, lo hizo pero no en una mala manera, me gustó, quería más. Tomé su otra mano y la puse encima de mi cuerpo, haciéndola apretar mi pecho.

Se apartó, mirándome un poco sorprendido; le sonreí y lo volví a empujar hacia mí. Me besó con avidez, masajeando mis pechos. Su boca viajó por mi cuello, haciéndome temblar con deseo. Deslicé mi mano debajo de su camiseta, dibujando los músculos en su pecho, haciéndolo gemir.

Lentamente movió su mano a la parte inferior de mi camiseta y la deslizó por debajo, pasando los dedos a través de mi piel, moviéndola lentamente hasta que llegó a mis pechos donde los masajeó a través de mi sujetador haciéndome gemir entrecortadamente.

Después de unos minutos se apartó, sonriéndome, sus ojos bailando con entusiasmo. Puso su frente contra la mía, ambos estábamos respirando con dificultad.

—Lo siento. No quise ser posesivo —dijo, besando la punta de mi nariz.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, tonto. Ninguno de los dos ha hecho esto antes, así que tenemos que encontrar la manera de que funcione para ambos. —Lo besé tiernamente otra vez, saboreando la sensación de sus labios suaves contra los míos. Suspiró.

—Creo que tenemos que salir ahora, antes de que la gente se dé cuenta que faltamos.— Dijo Percy.

—Otro minuto no hará daño —susurré, sonriendo coqueta.

Se rió y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo. Esa noche estábamos todos apretados en mi sala de estar. Nico había traído Avatar y ninguno la había visto antes, así que los siete estábamos sentados, comiendo McDonalds.

Íbamos a poner la película después. Yo estaba apoyada contra las piernas de Percy; Jason no pareció pestañear, lo que ambos tomamos como una buena señal. Luke se movió del sofá.

—Aquí, Silena, siéntate aquí, me sentaré en el suelo —sugirió, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado con una sonrisa coqueta.

Me moví incómoda para tener un poco más de espacio. Sentí a Percy tensarse, así que puse mi mano sobre su pie, frotando mi pulgar sobre la parte superior tranquilizadoramente.

— Así que, Anabeth, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —preguntó.

—Un montón de cosas. Me gusta bailar e ir al cine. Ya sabes, cosas de secundaria normales —contesté, añadiendo énfasis a la palabra secundaria. Se rió.

—Wow, realmente eres una luchadora, ¿verdad? —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No tienes idea —murmuré, dándome vuelta fingiendo ver la televisión.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó, fingiendo estar herido. Dejé escapar un suspiro exagerado.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ver esto. — Miró a la televisión y rió.

—¿Este anuncio de sofás nuevos? Miré a la televisión que estaba pretendiendo ver, y era de hecho, un anuncio. ¡Maldita sea!

—Sip, soy una chica sofá, nunca puedes tener suficientes sofás —bromeé.

—Eres graciosa —se rió, acercándose a mí.

—Gracias, y tú eres muy mayor para mí —declaré, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Sólo tengo diecinueve —me miró desafiante. Asentí.

—Sí, pero dieciocho es mi límite, así que estás fuera de combate, amigo — dije. Oí a Percy reír detrás de mí.

—Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión —declaró Luke con confianza. Reí sin humor.

—¿Sabes qué? Te apuesto veinte dólares que no tienes nada que me interese — contesté con la misma confianza. Se rió sombríamente.

—Tomaré esa apuesta, pero tienes que esperar hasta que tu hermano no esté mirando. —Miró a Jason un poco nerviosamente. Suspiré.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que me interese? ¿Tienes un gatito en el bolsillo? ¿O tal vez algo de dulce? ¿O las respuestas al examen que tengo mañana en cálculo? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

—No. Voy a besarte, y lo vas a amar. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome de nuevo. Las piernas de Percy se sacudieron detrás de mí mientras que se movía para levantarse. Me empujé contra sus piernas y comencé a frotar su pie otra vez.

—¿En serio? Si tú me besas voy a patearte en las bolas. —Sonreí a Luke, inocentemente.

—¿Crees que eso me va a alejar de un bombón como tú? —preguntó, mirándome poco a poco, haciendo que mi piel de gallina un poco.

—Es sólo una advertencia amistosa. —Me encogí de hombros, volviéndome a la televisión que, afortunadamente, ahora había una película y no un anuncio sobre sofás.

—Estoy bastante seguro que mi dinero está a salvo. No he tenido quejas antes — susurró en mi oído, haciéndome que me diera frío de lo cerca que estaba.

—Mmm, bueno, hay una primera vez para todo —dije entre dientes, todavía frotando el pie de Percy.

Cuando la película terminó Percy fue a su casa, a decirles a sus padres que se iba a quedar aquí y a agarrar un cambio de ropa. En realidad tenía ropa de repuesto en mi habitación, pero no podíamos decirle exactamente eso a nadie. Jason y Zoe estaban haciendo más palomitas de maíz.

Ahora íbamos a ver Terminator Salvation , porque la mayoría no la había visto. Fui al baño. Cuando salí alguien me agarró y me empujó contra la pared. Al principio pensé que era Percy, pero luego me di cuenta que este chico no era lo suficientemente alto. Mi corazón comenzó a correr, el miedo formándose en mi estómago.

Luke se rió y estrelló sus labios contra los míos, bruscamente, sujetando los lados de mi cara para que no pudiera moverme a ningún lado. Traté de apartarlo, pero no se movía. Me mordisqueo el labio, pidiendo entrar, así que apreté mi boca, cerrada, y subí mi rodilla tan fuerte como pude contra su ingle. Me soltó inmediatamente, inclinándose y gimiendo.

—Te lo dije. Esos son veinte dólares que me debes —dije con dulzura mientras pasaba junto a él y me dirigía a la sala con una sonrisa triunfante pegada a la cara.

Percy estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá así que rápidamente tomé el lugar junto a él antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

—Sip —contesté, haciendo estallar la "p". Sonrió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Me reí.

—Luke —contesté, sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento, Luke entró a la sala, cojeando ligeramente con su mano sobre su ingle, luciendo como si estuviera ligeramente adolorido. Tiró un billete de veinte dólares en mi regazo y se sentó en el otro lado de la habitación. Percy estalló en carcajadas.

—Esa es mi chica —susurró, haciéndome sonreír.

Después de que todos se habían ido era casi medianoche. Zoe y yo fuimos a la cama, dejando a Jason y Percy en la sala. Le guiñé un ojo a Percy, mientras me iba a la cama y decidí ponerme el más pequeño de mis pijamas esta noche así podía sentir su piel contra la mía. Me puse mis rosados shorts cortos que tenían encaje púrpura contra la costura.

Los combiné con una camiseta apretada del mismo rosado con un poco de encaje púrpura sobre los pechos. Me miré en el espejo y de repente me puse nerviosa. Tal vez me debería cambiar, ¿estaba dando la impresión equivocada? Me mordí el labio. No, está bien, me ha visto con esto antes así que lo usaré. Volví a mi habitación y Zoe me silbó.

—Wow, Anabeth, deberías hacer un pequeño viaje a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua o algo. Dale a Percy algo con lo que soñar —sugirió, mirándome de arriba a abajo. En realidad esa no era mala idea, de otra forma no lo vería hasta la mañana.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunté nerviosamente. Asintió con entusiasmo así que decidí hacerlo antes de arrepentirme.

— Está bien —dije riendo mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Adelante! Dale una emoción —hizo señas con entusiasmo cuando dudé en la puerta.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé por el corredor con confianza. Por la forma en la que está construida nuestra casa tienes que pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina. Me pavoneé en la sala con mi pequeño pijama.

—¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —pregunté inocentemente, caminando junto a Jason y Percy, que estaban sentados viendo el canal de deportes.

—No, gracias —contestó Jason, sin siquiera mirarme.

Los ojos de Percy se pegaron en mí, su mirada literalmente siguió cada uno de mis movimientos, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos amplios. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Oh sí, ¡totalmente valió la pena! Tomé dos vasos con agua y volví a pasar por la sala, con Percy quitándome la poca ropa que tenía con los ojos. Jason lo vio mirando y lo golpeó en la nuca.

—Amigo, ¡deja de pervertir a mi hermana pequeña! De todos modos, tienes novia —gruñó, claramente molesto. Percy se frotó la nuca.

—Claro, sí, novia —murmuró sonriendo. Volví a mi habitación, riéndome con fuerza.

—Eso fue tan gracioso —le dije a Zoe, que estaba sentada en la cama esperándome. Ella también se comenzó a reír.

—¿Le gustó? —preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

—Sip —confirmé, haciendo estallar la "p".

Me subí a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro. Un poco más tarde escuché a Jason irse a la cama así que sabía que Percy estaba en la suya.

—Zoe, voy a ir a ver a Percy un rato —dije, una vez que supe que Jason estaría dormido.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Vas a darle otra vista de ese sexy pijama? —bromeó sonriendo. Me reí.

—Algo por el estilo. No me esperes despierta, puedo tardar un poco —le guiñé un ojo mientras me paraba de la cama, tomando un celular para poder usar la alarma.

—Diviértete, y no hagas nada que yo no haría —bromeó.

En realidad no había mucho que Zoe no haría, había tenido unos pocos novios y definitivamente no era virgen. Me reí y dejé la habitación, yendo por el corredor hasta la sala de estar, donde Percy ya estaba acostado en el sofá bajo el edredón de repuesto. Puse la alarma a las seis; la hora "sacar a Percy por la ventana" usual, y lo puse en el suelo.

—Hola, Ángel —susurró sonriéndome y quitando el edredón para que pudiera acostarme a su lado. Me subí con entusiasmo y fundí mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Suspiró con satisfacción y me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza.

— Por cierto, eso no fue justo —me regañó, mientras me besaba la frente. Sonreí burlonamente.

—¿En serio? ¿No te gustó mi pijama? —pregunté inocentemente.

— Amé el pijama, pero no cómo paseaste tu sexy trasero en frente mío con tu hermano sentado allí —se quejó.

—¿Piensas que tengo un trasero sexy? —lo provoqué.

—Mmm, no lo puedo recordar, déjame ver de nuevo —dijo con voz ronca.

Me reí y giré sobre mi estómago, poniendo las manos bajo mi cabeza. Volvió a gruñir y lentamente pasó su mano por mi espalda, a través de mi trasero y por uno de mis muslos antes de volver a subir por el otro. Su mano se detuvo en mi trasero, trazando la línea del encaje, haciéndome temblar.

Vaya, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? En realidad quería que me tocara. Si hiciera un movimiento para tocarme, no lo iba a detener esta vez. Inclinó su cabeza y besó mi hombro antes de descender y desparramar besos a través de mi espalda y caderas. Besó la parte inferior de los shorts y pasó su lengua a través del final de mi trasero, justo donde se encuentra con la pierna. Di un grito ahogado y él se tensó. Se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me dejé llevar —dijo en tono de disculpa. Me sonrojé como loca.

—Me gusto, Percy —dije con voz ronca, y temblando un poco por el deseo que estaba corriendo por mis venas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

—Oh, diablos, sí —admití con voz entrecortada, sonrojándome otra vez.

Wow, ¿acababa de decir eso? ¡Es tan vergonzoso! Gimió ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el borde del encaje de nuevo. Esta vez no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que se escapó de mis labios. El sonido pareció alentarlo porque lo hizo de nuevo, y deslizó su mano por mi muslo masajeando mi trasero y espalda.

Me besó en la espalda, levantando la tela de mi camiseta para poder besar mi piel. Me di vuelta para que estuviéramos cara a cara y lo besé, tirando de él hacia mí para que todo su cuerpo estuviera presionando el mío. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía y me alegré por haberme decidido por la escasa ropa de dormir.

Se estaba excitando escaleras abajo otra vez, podía sentirlo presionando contra mi muslo, pero no estaba asustada esta vez, me alentó. Levantó las manos y tomó mis pechos; dejé salir un suspiro cuando sentí su mano caliente a través de la tela de mi camiseta porque no estaba usando sujetador.

Gimió mientras que frotaba su pulgar por mis pezones haciéndolos endurecerse. Él sólo estaba usando shorts así que froté mis manos por su pecho y estómago, simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecto y tonificado era. Me besó en el cuello y a través de mis pechos sobre la camiseta.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello castaño y sedoso mientras besaba su camino hasta mi estómago, apoderándose de mi camiseta con los dientes mientras subía y tirándola hacia arriba, lentamente, exponiendo mi estómago. Gemí y bajó su boca a mi piel desnuda, lamiendo suavemente y soplando sobre ella, haciendo que mi cuerpo casi vibrara con la emoción.

Deslizó la mano bajo mi camiseta y lentamente la arrastraba hacia mis pechos, pasando sus dedos sobre ellos mientras continuaba besando mi estómago. Pero estaba besando más alto ahora y mi respiración estaba empezando a acelerarse en la anticipación de él besando mis pechos. Oh, Dios, sí. ¡Esto es demasiado rápido!

—Lo siento. . Percy. . para —murmuré. Retiró su cabeza inmediatamente, y sonrió, con su hermosa sonrisa.

—No tienes que disculparte, Ángel —inclinó su cabeza y me besó de nuevo, gentilmente. Le sonreí agradecida mientras que giraba para salir de encima de mí, poniéndome cerca de su pecho, pasando sus dedos a través de mi cabello y me miraba con amor.

— Eres tan hermosa —murmuró, besando mi nariz gentilmente mientras bajaba mi camiseta por mí. Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. ¡Realmente estaba lleno de líneas cursis! Tal vez eso le funcionaba para conseguir que las chicas se acuesten con él. Sonrió, luciendo un poco herido.

—No me crees —afirmó.

—¿A cuántas chicas le has dicho eso, Percy? —susurré, no muy segura de que mi voz sonara bien si hablaba normalmente. Suspiró luciendo un poco derrotado.

—No puedo cambiar mi pasado, Ángel, créeme que lo haría si pudiera. Nunca he sentido nada por nadie más, lo juro. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que era hermosa, sólo a ti. Nada más se compara a ti —dijo, mirándome intensamente, deseando que entendiera. Mi respiración se atoró en la garganta ante sus dulces palabras.

Me apreté más cerca de él y enterré la cara en su pecho, respirando en él. Suspiró con alegría y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor, besando mi frente.

— Buenas noches, Ángel —susurró.

—Buenas noches, Percy —murmuré contra su piel.

Tenía la sensación de que el plan de no darle mi corazón, había desaparecido completamente. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era rogar para que no lo rompiera. Me acurruqué más cerca de él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho y quedándome dormida en minutos.

Justo cuando comenzaba a perderme creí que lo escuche susurrar algo que sonaba como "te amo", pero Percy no diría eso, así debió haber sido algo más.

Al fin empezo lo bueno no ¨muevo mis cejas sigestivamente¨

bueno este es en honor abi como siempre y en agradecimiento por llevarme al cine.

La historia pertenece Kirsty Moseley

Los personajes son de Rick

PD si quieren pueden lean mi histori del reto plisssss


	8. Capitulo ocho

Capítulo 8

—¿Qué mierda es esto?! —escuché a Jason bramar cerca. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y lucía criminalmente molesto.

—¡Jason no tan alto vas hacer sangrar mis oídos! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sentándome.

Pero tan pronto como me moví, me di cuenta que estaba mal. Aún estaba en el sofá con Percy. ¡Oh no! salté rápidamente y miré a Percy, quien tenía su boca colgando abierta, luciendo completamente en shock. Está bien, necesitaba salvar la situación rápidamente.

— ¡Maldita sea Percy! ¡Puaj! ¿Tenías tus manos sobre mí? —grité, pretendiendo estremecerme en horror. Jason me miró, su rostro aún enojado, pero parecía ligeramente confundido ahora.

—Yo… er… no… ¿Qué? —Percy balbuceó.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él, Anbeth? —Jason gruñó molesto, apuntando a Percy quien se veía confundido a este punto.

—Debí haberme quedado dormida, supongo —fruncí el ceño, agitando mi cabeza como si estuviera confundida también.

—¿Quedarte dormida? Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo con él, en primer lugar? — pregunto, lanzándole a Percy otra mirada asesina, antes de volverse hacia mí. ¡Bien, vamos, piensa! Oh lo tengo; ¡él tendrá que aceptar esto!

—Tuve un mal sueño, Jason —murmuré, mirando al suelo, y pretendiendo estar alterada. Jadeó y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, instantáneamente, poniendo su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.

—Oh mierda, Anabeth. Está bien —susurró, balanceándome ligeramente.

—Estaba alterada y pensé que estabas aquí afuera, pero no estabas. Percy me consoló, eso es todo. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos —susurré, sintiéndome culpable de que estaba mintiendo.

En verdad no estaba lista para que supiera aún, especialmente después de la forma en la que estaba mirando a Percy.

—Lo siento, solo pensé… bueno, olvídalo —Jason murmuró, tirando de vuelta para mirarme.

— ¿Estás bien? —asentí, mordiendo mi labio para tratar y aliviar algo de la culpa que sentía. Miró por encima hacia Percy.

— Lo siento, hombre, salte a conclusiones y er… gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.— Percy se veía realmente incómodo y me dio una mirada; le di una expresión suplicante, rogándole con mis ojos que no dijera nada.

—Sí, no hay problema —se encogió de hombros, frotando una mano a través de su desordenado cabello de cama. Rápidamente salí del agarre de Jason.

—Me voy a ir y me cambiaré para ir a la escuela. ¿De cualquier manera que hora es? —pregunté, mirando alrededor buscando mi teléfono celular. ¿Por qué no había sonado la maldita alarma?

—Aún no son las seis, Anabeth. Me desperté temprano —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces voy por algo de desayuno antes de darme una ducha. Er… gracias, Percy, por anoche —dije, ruborizándome y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Definitivamente fue un placer, Ángel. —me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo felizmente. Jake lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse.

—¡Hermana menor! —señaló, rodando su ojos y pisando fuerte, dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejándonos a Percy y a mí en la sala. Una vez Jason se había ido, Liam me miró.

—No me gusta tener que mentirle a tu hermano, Ángel —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero sólo un par de semanas, ¿por favor? —rogué, besándolo rápidamente en los labios y volviendo a correr en dirección a la cocina.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo hacia él, besándome otra vez, antes de que me diera una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Casi iba dando saltitos a la cocina porque estaba tan feliz. Jason tenía una tostada, así que hice dos cuencos de mi cereal favorito, uno para mí, uno para Percy. Los lleve a la sala y le entregué una, antes de dejarme caer en el suelo junto al sofá.

—Er. . gracias por esto, Ángel, pero no me gusta el Coco Pops —dijo, moviendo su nariz hacia el recipiente.

Le fruncí el ceño, confundida. Siempre estaba comiendo mi cereal. Cada día tenía un plato de Coco Pops.

—Claro que sí, te lo comes todos los días —me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza; ¿pensaba que era estúpida o algo así? Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo hago. Hago un plato cada día y pretendo comerlo, antes de que vengas y me lo arrebates —dijo con una sonrisa sexy y ojos divertidos.

—¿Por qué diablos harías un plato y pretender comerlo? ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar? —le pregunté, molesta.

—No, Ángel. Me gusta hacerte el desayuno —dijo simplemente. Di un grito ahogado ante la revelación. ¿Los hizo por mí?

—¿Los haces para mí? ¿Todos los días? —pregunté, boca abierta, sorprendida de que había sido tan dulce y nunca me había dado cuenta.

Cada día venía y le hacia algún comentario desagradable acerca de él comiendo en mi casa y que dejara en paz mi cereal, ¿y todo este tiempo lo hacía para mí? Por Dios , ¡eso es tan jodidamente dulce! Se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada. Todo este tiempo pensé que era un idiota, ¡cuando en realidad estaba siendo amable conmigo!

Jason entró entonces, así que no podía decir nada. Engullí mi desayuno y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación, tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto ya que no podía hablar con él:

"¡Gracias, eso es muy dulce! Nunca me di cuenta de que hicieras eso.¡Voy a darte las gracias adecuadamente más adelante! X"

envié. Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui a tomar una ducha. Cuando salimos del auto de Percy en la escuela, fuimos inundados por la usual horda de chicas queriendo manosear a Jason y Percy. Rodé mis ojos cuando Rachel empujó su camino hacia el frente y envolvió sus pequeños, sucios brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi novio, mirándolo con sus ojos ven a la cama.

—Rachel, en serio necesitas alejarte —dijo Percy con severidad, desenvolviéndose de ella y caminando hacia atrás.

—Percy, nene, ¿qué tal si nos saltamos el primer período y vamos a pasar un buen rato? —ronroneó ella sugestivamente, frotando su mano hasta su pecho.

¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba tan celosa que me sentía realmente enferma! Di media vuelta y me alejé tan rápido como pude, sólo queriendo estar lejos de todo. Después de un minuto pude escuchar a Zoe corriendo para alcanzarme, ella me agarró la mano tirando de mí para detenerme.

—En serio, no estoy de humor —casi gritó, dirigiéndome a ella, pero no era ella, era a Percy.

—Hey, sólo quería acompañarte a clase —frunció el ceño y me miró con tristeza.

—Oh, claro. . er.. Lo siento. Pensé que estabas con Rachel, teniendo un poco de diversión —dije sarcásticamente, avergonzada de haberle gritado. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

—No, no estoy con ella, estoy contigo —dijo dulcemente, sonriéndome, y haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

—Claro, sí, lo siento, sólo… No sé. . —mi voz se apagó, ruborizándome como un loca.

—Estás celosa —afirmó, al parecer satisfecho de ello. Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana, en realidad no quería admitirlo.

— Bien, he estado esperando para que te pusieras celosa por los últimos doce años —dijo, sonriendo como un loco. Me eché a reír.

—¿En serio? Pues aquí lo tienes entonces, finalmente ocurrió —di una patada a mis zapatos en las piedras; tratando de distraerme de la sensación de celos que todavía estaba corriendo por mis venas.

Supongo que iba a tener que acostumbrarme a que las chicas estuvieran sobre él. Era Percy Jackson, por el amor de Dios, las chicas siempre lo seguían a todas partes, pidiendo su atención.

—Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos ayer, ¿esa acerca de la confianza? Bueno, eso funciona en ambos sentidos, sabes. Nunca te haré daño, pero necesitas creer eso también —puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla e inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba, haciéndome mirarlo. Suspiré, sí bien, supongo que dije eso.

—Confío en ti, sólo es difícil de ver —le contesté, sonriendo, imitando sus palabras de ayer. Se echó a reír.

—Sí, bueno, lo que se dice por ahí ahora es que tengo una novia por lo que debe poner fin a todo este coqueteo —dijo con confianza, cepillando el pelo de mi cara.

—¿Les dijiste a todos que tienes una novia? —pregunté, sorprendida. Bien, wow, tal vez era más serio de lo que pensé sobre hacer esto funcionar.

—Sí, por supuesto. Tengo una novia. Tengo la más sexy, más bella novia del mundo, que aún no me da las gracias que me prometió en un texto esta mañana —sonrió, con su sonrisa coqueta y sentí como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me reí y me incliné hacia delante hasta que mi boca estaba casi tocando la suya.

—Todas las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo y alejándome. Gimió y me atrapó con rapidez.

—No crees que doce años sea tiempo suficiente para esperar —preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa, haciéndome reír.

—Hmmm, no realmente. Creo que voy hacerte esperar un poco más —le lancé un beso al entrar por la puerta de mi clase de Historia.

Lo oí quejarse, pero cuando miré hacia atrás estaba sonriendo, mirándome marcharme. A propósito balanceaba mi trasero, tratando de lucir sexy; debió haber funcionado porque tres chicos de mi clase de historia silbaron e hicieron un comentario acerca de mi sexy trasero. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Chicos!

No pude hablar con Percy mucho en el almuerzo, nos sentamos en la misma mesa, pero todo el mundo quería hablar con él.

—Así que, ¿realmente tienes una novia secreta? —preguntó Grover, uno de sus amigos, lo miraba como si no lo creyera en absoluto.

—Sí —confirmó Percy, pareciendo muy orgulloso de ello. Cada vez que me miraba, me ruborizaba como una loca, y estaba segura de que alguien lo iba notar.

—Ella debe ser una mujer caliente que ha domado a la bestia para sentar cabeza — sonrió Leo. Percy se rió, sus ojos se posaron en mí por una fracción de segundo.

—Ella es la cosa viva más sexy, hombre —dijo con confianza.

—¿En serio? ¿Es buena follando? —preguntó Leo, recogiendo su emparedado.

—Hombre, en serio, no voy a contestar eso de mi chica —dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que podría sacarla del agua —coqueteó Clarisse, pasando la mano por su brazo. Se echó a reír.

—Sabes qué, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad. Mi chica es increíblemente hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera —Percy se encogió de hombros, tirando de su brazo a distancia, con una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas en la mesa hicieron aww y ahh. Sonreí y trate de comer mi almuerzo. Podía sentir los ojos de Zoe mí, para que la mirara, ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Puse los ojos en blanco, riendo entre dientes.

—No ha dormido con ella, ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio — terció Jason, sonriendo. Me tragué una risa. ¿Le había realmente creído Jason cuando le dijo eso esta mañana? Todos jadearon y miraron a Percy, quien estaba sonriendo como loco.

—¡No me digas! ¿No te has acostado con ella? —preguntó Leo escéptico.

—No, no lo he hecho, pero eso en realidad no es de su incumbencia, chicos —Percy sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo.

— Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con el entrenador acerca de la práctica —se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie.

La mitad de los chicos también se levantaron, después a seguirlo. Tan pronto como se marcharon, todas las chicas empezaron a planear y conspirar. Querían saber quién era la chica secreta, y no se detendrían ante nada para descubrirlo, a continuación, cada una de ellas sacó veinte dólares y los puso en el centro de la mesa. Las miré, confundida.

—Entonces, la próxima chica que se acueste con él, se lleva la apuesta — dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa. Di un grito ahogado.

—¿En serio? Acaba de decir que tiene una novia y no está interesado, ¿y están apostando a quién va a dormir ahora? ¿Qué pasa si su novia es la próxima en dormir con él? —pregunté, sorprendida. ¡No podía creer que estas chicas estuvieran apostando por tener sexo con alguien! ¡Es una competición maldita sea!

—Bueno si ella pone su dinero, entonces va a ganar, pero obviamente ella no le esta dando lo que él necesita. Se alejará con el tiempo. La próxima en engancharlo gana, pero te garantizo que no será su novia. Él no puede esperar. Sin sexo antes del matrimonio. ¡Sí, claro! Es de Percy Jackson de quien estamos hablando —rodó sus ojos riendo. Era obvio que ella tenía muy claro que ganaría. Entonces tuve una idea, saque uno de veinte y lo puse en su montón.

—La próxima en engancharlo, ¿no? —pregunté, apenas siendo capaz de contener mi sonrisa.

—Sí ¡Claro! Como si tuvieras una oportunidad, emo —me soltó Rachel, desagradablemente.

—Entonces, ¿qué obtiene el ganador? —pregunté emocionada, ignorando su burla. Contó el dinero que había en el montón.

—Bien, hay doscientos cuarenta dólares ahora mismo, pero una vez que la gente se entere… bueno, no lo sé… la última vez que hicimos esto fue por Connor. Tuvimos seiscientos veinte, pero Percy es más caliente, y por su aspecto de intocable, bueno, por ahora de todos modos —Rachel se rió, doblando el dinero y poniéndoselo en su bolsillo, apuntando los nombres en un trozo de papel.

Me reí, wow, esto iba a ser dinero fácil. Zoe se reía como una loca.

—¿Van a entrar también? —preguntó Rachel a Zoe y a Silena, cortésmente.

—No, yo no. No tengo ninguna oportunidad —Zoe se encogió de hombros, aun riendo. Silena le pasó a Rachel su dinero.

—Estoy dentro. Quien podría decir que no a la oportunidad de ganar todo ese dinero y de dormir con Percy Jackson —dijo Silena, de manera soñadora.

Cogí a mis dos amigas por el brazo y las arrastré fuera de la sala del almuerzo hacia nuestra siguiente clase. Tuve que pasar el rato por los alrededores después de la escuela, esperando a que Jason y Percy acabaran su entrenamiento de hockey. Me colé en la pista y me escondí en la parte de atrás así no sería vista.

No teníamos permitido estar aquí durante los entrenamientos por que el entrenador decía que las chicas distraían a los jugadores. Amaba ver sus partidos de hockey; había algo en la forma que ellos se deslizaban por el hielo tan rápido y con gracia.

Estaban haciendo carreras cortas en este momento, patinando de una línea a otra tan rápido como podían, luego tenían que regatear un disco alrededor de los conos, y al final estaban tomando turnos para disparar a la portería, con mi hermano haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para mantener los discos fuera.

Era un gran portero, pero sólo jugaba por diversión. A Liam por otra parte, le habían ofrecido una beca de atletas completa para una de las mejores universidades del país. Él esperaba convertirse en profesional en lo que aparentemente tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer, por que tenía a los reclutadores encima.

Me encontré viéndome patinar a Percy. Lo había observado hacer esto cientos, si no millones de veces, había algo simplemente hermoso sobre él. Me quitaba la respiración. Estaba mirando la manera en la que sus pies se movían, la manera en la que su desastrado pelo marrón se revolvía cuando patinaba, la manera en la que el hielo se esparcía cuando paraba.

Y por supuesto, me di cuenta de cuan increíblemente caliente estaba con ese uniforme. Me escabullí fuera cuando la práctica terminó y esperé en el coche de Percy y a Jason que se ducharan. Silena se acercó cuando estaba allí.

—Hola chica —gorgoreó, saltando de arriba a bajo con emoción.

—Hola Sile, ¿qué pasa contigo? No has estado inhalando esas hierbas otra vez ¿verdad? —bromeé.

Era una broma recurrente, Silena había comprado algunas "hierbas" de un amigo suyo y las encendió en su habitación para limpiar su aura o algo. Terminó siendo marihuana y se colocó, corriendo calle abajo medio desnuda mientras llamaba a todo el mundo por su teléfono para que vinieran a ver el desfile. Nunca lo superó.

—¡Ja, ja! No, solo que acabo de hablar con Katie y me ha dicho que la apuesta por el culo de Percy llega a ¡1860 dólares! ¿Puedes creerlo? Así que, voy a intentarlo cuando salga del entrenamiento —dijo, saltando en el sitio y mirando alrededor, buscándolo.

Casi me ahogo, ¡1860! ¿Era una broma? ¡Santa mierda! Eso significaba que más de noventa chicas estaban rogándole a mi novio para tener sexo, ofreciéndose en bandeja y yo estaba asustada de que me tocara. Quizás esto no iba a ser tan divertido como pensé en un principio. Sobre unos cinco minutos después los chicos salieron.

—Hola Percy , wow, hueles bien —ronroneó Silena seductoramente, mientras se inclinaba hacia él. Miró hacia ella, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Mordí mi labio, fuerte, así no me reiría.

—Hola, Silena. Escucha, quizás no te hayas enterado de que tengo novia así que… —se retiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso esta bien, no me importa compartir —ronroneó Silena, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para hacer que se parara delante de ella. Parecía un poco enfadado.

—Silena, en serio no estoy interesado, vale —movió su mano y entró en el auto, frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí en modo disculpa hacia Silena, por que parecía un poco derrotada.

—Ahí van veinte dólares que no volveré a ver —apuntó. Reí.

—Hey, cuando gané te devolveré los veinte —le giñé un ojo, haciéndola reír cuando me subía al coche.

Hoy era uno de los días que Jason trabajaba, así que Percy siempre lo dejaba en el gimnasio, donde trabajaba de lunes a miércoles por la tarde. Luego Percy normalmente me llevaba a casa.

—Mierda, hombre. Creo que he sido golpeado más veces hoy que en toda mi vida. ¿De que demonios se trata? Le digo a la gente que tengo novia, y toda la tarde la gente ha estado rogándome para foll… —paró abruptamente de hablar, mirándome por el espejo como si hubiera dicho demasiado.

Me reí. Bendícelo, ¡no tenia ni idea de que un centenar de chicas cachondas estaban intentando dormir con él por una apuesta!.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ángel? —me preguntó, elevando sus cejas hacia mí por el espejo.

—¿Quieres saber porque tuviste atención extra hoy? —pregunté, riéndome.

—Sí —contestó, viéndose un poco aprensivo. Jason se giró para mirarme desde delante. Sonreí.

—Bueno, hay una apuesta corriendo entre las chicas para ver quien se puede acostar contigo, la primera que lo consiga, gana el bote. Es bastante dinero — declaré, aun sonriendo. Jason estalló en risas, y Percy casi desvía el coche al otro carril por que estaba muy sorprendido.

—¿Están haciendo qué? ¿No saben que tengo novia? —gritó, obviamente muy enfadado. Su indignación parecía hacer reír más a Jason. Asentí.

—Sí, por eso lo están haciendo. No les gusta la idea de que estés atado, viendo que tú eres tan jugador, quieren ser las próximas en dormir contigo —me encogí de hombros con desdén, fingiendo que no era gran cosa cuando realmente estaba preocupada. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de resistir toda esa atención?

—¿De cuanto es el bote? —preguntó Jason, con diversión.

—De más de mil ochocientos dólares —reí. Percy casi nos saca de la carretera otra vez y la boca de Jason cayó abierta. Miró hacia Percy con los ojos llenos de orgullo.

— Sí, veinte dólares cada una. Así que eso hace unas noventa chicas queriendo ser las siguientes en follar contigo, Percy —sonreí hacia él por el espejo. Parecía horrorizado, y honestamente, un poco asustado.

—¡Santa mierda, hombre! -ya sabes, simplemente puedes elegir a una, ¡tirártela y dividir el dinero! —dijo Jason, emocionado. Percy le dio la mirada más sucia del mundo, como si él hubiera sugerido que le arrancara la piel a un cachorro o algo. Jason levantó las manos disculpándose.

— Estoy bromeando. Jesús. ¡Es una broma! —dijo rápidamente, pero podía ver por su rostro que iba completamente en serio.

—¡Así que eso es por lo que Silena se me abalanzó fuera del auto! ¿Quién demonios esta con esto, Ángel? —preguntó Percy , sonando realmente enfadado.

—Bueno, Rachel lo esta arreglando. Todo el equipo de porristas, la mayoría de las Seniors, yo, Katie, Abril —contesté, nombrando a la gente que sabía, pero Percy me cortó.

—¿Tú? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí, riéndome.

—Bueno sí, mil ochocientos dólares es mucho dinero. Eso si, solo habían doscientos cuarenta cuando entré, pero aun así, me gusta jugar —bromeé, dándole una sonrisa sexy por el espejo. Jason parecía que iba a explotar.

—¿Tú? ¡De ninguna jodida manera! ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? —me gritó, haciéndome estremecer. Odiaba ver a Jason enfadado.

—Jason, es mucho dinero simplemente pensé, ya sabes, sería divertido. Nunca se sabe. Podría perder mi virginidad con el famoso Percy Jakson — bromeé, moviendo las cejas hacia él. Jason comenzó a reírse, parecía aliviado; obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando.

Sonreí y miré por la ventana; no era buena mintiendo, si me preguntaba si estaba bromeando tendría que decirle la verdad.

—Jesús, Ana, ¡me asustaste! Creí que ibas en serio —rió Jason, golpeando el hombro de Percy, orgulloso.

— Mil ochocientos dólares es asombroso, Percy. Me pregunto a cuantas chicas te podrás tirar en una noche, si ellas se creen que es para ganar la apuesta.— Jadeé. ¡Oh mierda! Genial Jason, pon eso en su cabeza, ¡estoy segura que es lo que necesita oír ya que su novia no quiere hacerlo!

—¡Maldición Jason! Tengo novia —gritó Percy, sonando un poco desesperado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero vamos, las chicas van a estar desesperadas por ganar, te apuesto a que puedes conseguir lo que sea —Jason sonrió, moviendo sus cejas.

—Jason, para. No quiero a nadie más, estoy loco por mi chica. No la voy a joderlo con ella —empezó Percy, orgulloso.

Me sonrió por el espejo y mi respiración comenzó a disminuir mientras mi pánico descendía. Confianza. Necesitaba confiar en él y parar de asumir siempre lo peor. Dejamos a Jason en el gimnasio y Percy nos llevó a casa.

—¿Apostaste veinte dólares a que serías la siguiente en dormir conmigo? — preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí, engreído.

—Exactamente no, la apuesta es sobre la siguiente en cazarte —me encogí de hombros, riendo. Rió y cogió mi mano mientras conducía.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Pensé que una vez la gente supiera que no estaba interesado, me dejarían en paz, ¡no que tendría más chicas detrás de mí! De verdad lo siento —frunció el ceño y me besó el dorso de la mano suavemente.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Supongo que toda esa cosa de la confianza va a ser muy necesaria a partir de ahora, ¿eh? —bromeé, haciendo una media sonrisa, fingiendo no estar preocupada por todas las chicas que querían echarse encima de él en un futuro inmediato. Llegamos a mi casa y aparcó en su entrada.

—¿Eh, quieres entrar? Podemos decirles a mis padres que estamos juntos. Les dije que tengo novia y mi madre casi se muere. Te lo juro —dijo, asintiendo hacia su casa con expresión esperanzadora.

—Wow. ¿Todo eso de conocer a los padres ya? —bromeé, fingiendo estar asustada.

— Digo: ¿Qué si no les gusto? —pregunté, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, fingiendo horror.

Rió y también lo hice. La idea de que a los padres de Percy no les gustara era seriamente graciosa. Ellos ya piensan en mí como una hija. Percy era hijo único por que su madre tuvo algunos problemas cuando el nació.

Lo que la hizo incapaz de tener más niños, así que me amaba y siempre decía que Jason y yo éramos parte de su familia. Los amaba también; eran unas personas geniales, amables, divertidas y reflexivas. Exactamente como Percy, aunque me tomó mucho tiempo ver más allá de su bravuconería.

La historia es de Kirsty Moseley

Los personajes son de Rick

Abril espero una invitacion a tu casa por ponerte en la historia.

Escribanme nombres para poner en la historia por que no me van a alcanzar para las chicas que quieren a Percy


	9. Capitulo nueve

Capulo 9

El tiró de mí hacia su casa, sosteniendo mi mano, y sonriendo con entusiasmo.

―¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están en casa? ―gritó Percy, buscando en el salón vacío. Podía oír voces en la cocina.

―Sí, cariño. Estamos aquí ―llamó Sally.

Percy trato de comer la mezcla de la galleta directamente del tazón, haciéndola reír y ella le golpeó la mano con la cuchara de madera. Me reí entre dientes de la escena. Ellos siempre eran así, ella era la perfecta ama de casa y madre, y él la adoraba a ella y a Percy, lo cual era muy dulce.

―Hey, Anabeth. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ―dijo Paul, agarrándome en un abrazo, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

―Hey, Paul. Hola, Sally. ¿Cómo están? ―pregunté alegremente.

―¡Estamos muy bien! Anabeth, te abrazaría pero estoy cubierta de galletas, cariño. ―Sally frunció el ceño, levantando sus manos en evidencia.

―¡Sí, puedo ver eso! Huelen tan bien ―le dije, mirando las ya cocidas en el plato sobre el mostrador. Me pasó el plato y felizmente tomé una, sonriendo.

― Gracias.― Dije.

―¡Hey! Dijiste que no podía tomar una porque se estaban enfriando ―se quejó Paul, haciendo pucheros, haciéndome reír; ella cogió una galleta y la lanzó hacia él con un guiño.

―Um chicos, me preguntaba si querían conocer a mi novia. ¿Tal vez ella pudiera cenar con nosotros esta noche? ―Sugirió Percy, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través del rostro de Sally. Se veía tan contenta que realmente pensé que en realidad estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

―¡Oh, Percy! ¡Me encantaría conocerla! Todavía no puedo creer que tengas una novia. ¡Pasaste todo este tiempo diciendo que sólo había una chica para ti y ahora finalmente eres capaz de seguir adelante y salir con alguien! ―arrulló, prácticamente rebosante de emoción y orgullo.

―Si bien, mamá, baja el tono un poco, ¿eh? ―murmuró Percy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ―Entonces, ¿a qué hora viene? ¿La has conocido, Anabeth? ¿Es bonita? ―preguntó Sally, sonriendo hacia mí.

Miré a Percy, sin saber qué decir. Toda esta situación era ridícula. ¿Y dijo ella que Percy siempre había dicho que sólo había una chica para él?

―En realidad, mamá, ella está aquí ahora mismo ―dijo Percy con orgullo, frotando mi espalda suavemente y sonriendo hacia mí.

Sus ojos fijos en los míos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera un poco más caliente. Sally saltó y se limpió las manos en un paño, de forma rápida arreglándose el pelo frenéticamente, antes de que ella prácticamente corriera hacia el pasillo. Bueno, ¡raro!

―Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Percy, riendo; me di cuenta de que Paul estaba mirando la mano de Percy en mi espalda, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Bueno, ¿está ella estacionando el automóvil o algo así? ―preguntó Sally, mirando hacia atrás a Percy antes de mirar a la puerta otra vez. Él se echó a reír más fuerte y Paul y yo reímos también.

―Mamá, esta es mi novia. Su nombre es Anabeth Chase. ―Percy sonrió con orgullo hacia mí mientras me presionaba a mí misma más cerca de él.

La cara de Sally reaccionó para mirarme, sorprendida. Poco a poco, su cara volvió a la felicidad, luego dicha completa, mientras reía y corría hacia mí, agarrando a ambos, a Percy y a mí en un gran abrazo.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! Al fin, ¿ustedes dos se unieron? ¡Por fin! ―Ella casi gritó, saltando arriba y abajo en su lugar. Percy, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró más cerca de él.

―Sí, finalmente ―confirmó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero luciendo divertido a la vez.

Paul llevó la mano hacia Percy. Se estrecharon las manos en un gesto muy adulto, antes de que lo atrajera en un abrazo de oso. Después que toda la emoción se hubiera apagado, fuimos a cenar. Fue muy agradable estar sentada con los padres de Percy así, ellos sinceramente no dejaron de sonreír.

Cada vez que Percy y yo nos tocábamos, Sally suspiraba feliz, radiante hacia nosotros.

―¡Bien, ustedes chicos pueden limpiar la mesa! ―ordenó Sally, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia la sala de estar.

― Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Percy te dijo que ha estado enamorado de ti durante años, ¿verdad? ―sonrió.

Mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta por su elección de palabras. ¿Ella pensaba que Percy estaba enamorado de mí? Él no estaba enamorado de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente él susurró que me amaba ayer por la noche antes de dormirme?

―Er, me dijo que le gusto desde hace mucho tiempo, sí ―murmuré, un poco incómoda. Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Gustar, cielos ese chico ha estado enamorado de ti desde el principio. Quiero decir, ¡todavía te llama Ángel por el amor de Dios! ―Se rió. La miré, confundida.

―¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ―pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Realmente amaba a Sally, pero a veces podía estar un poco loca.

―¿Nunca te ha dicho por qué te llama así? ―preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza, y rió entre dientes misteriosamente.

― La primera vez que te vimos fue en la fiesta del sexto cumpleaños de Percy. Ustedes no hacia mucho tiempo que se habían mudado y pensamos que estaría bien, ya sabes, invitar a los vecinos a la fiesta ―comenzó, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

―Sí, lo recuerdo. Tenían globos por todas partes, y un payaso que hacía trucos de magia ―sonreí; los Jackson siempre hicieron las mejores fiestas, incluso fiestas infantiles.

―Así es. Entonces de todos modos, tú y tu hermano vinieron a la fiesta y tan pronto como entraste por la puerta, Percy se quedó mirándote. Él literalmente no podía apartar sus ojos de ti. Tú sonreíste y le dijiste feliz cumpleaños, pero ni siquiera podía hablar contigo, así que te alejaste para ir a bailar. Se volvió hacia mí, y, ¿sabes qué me dijo? ―preguntó, con los ojos lagrimeando. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos va a decir ella? ¡Esto me está un poco volviendo loca!

― Él dijo en un tono muy serio, "Mamá, ¿estoy muerto?" Y yo dije: "no cariño, no estás muerto", y él sacudió la cabeza, mirando a todos confundido por algo. Luego señaló hacia ti bailando y dijo: "Si no estoy muerto, entonces ¿por qué hay un ángel en nuestra casa?" ―dijo, juntando las manos y sonriendo.

Jadeé. ¡Mierda! ¿Es por eso que él me llama Ángel? Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis palmas sudorosas. Creo que Percy está realmente enamorado de mí, pero ¿estoy enamorada de él? No lo creo, al menos, no todavía. Pero puedo verme a mí misma fácilmente enamorándome de él.

―¿Es por eso que me llama así? ¿Hablas en serio? ―le pregunté, sin saber si estaba bromeando o no.

―Totalmente. Pregúntale si no me crees, pero desde el momento en que te vio estuvo enamorado de ti, está claro en la mirada en su rostro. Me sorprende que nunca te dieras cuenta. ―Sacudió la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes.

―Nunca me di cuenta porque siempre fue tan malo conmigo. Él siempre me estaba haciendo caer, o tirando de mi pelo, dándome sobrenombres. ―Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué hacer todo eso si estaba enamorado de mí?

―Tu hermano le hizo mantenerse alejado. Venció a Percy después de su fiesta de cumpleaños ese mismo año y le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ti ―dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Ese hermano tuyo seguro es protector, bendícelo ―dijo, sonriendo con cariño.

―Sí, lo sé. Percy y yo hablamos de ello y decidimos ocultarlo de Jason por un par de semanas, justo hasta que las cosas se calmen. Realmente apreciaría si no le dices nada si lo ves. ―Me estremecí ante la idea de Percy y Jason peleando. Definitivamente quería poner eso fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

―No voy a decir nada, pero no creo que lo debería dejar mucho tiempo, de lo contrario sólo se volverá más duro.― Sonreí agradecida.

―Sí, sólo un par de semanas.― De repente, Percy saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y cayó a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y tirando de mí hacia él.

Cuando me volví para sonreírle, me dio un beso, mordisqueando mi labio, pidiendo entrada. Por Dios, ¿se olvidó que su mamá estaba ahí sentada viéndonos? Me aparté rápidamente, haciéndolo gemir.

―Ángel, no te he visto durante todo el día ―se quejó, haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño. Me reí de la palabra Ángel; ¿realmente me llama así porque pensaba que yo era un Ángel cuando él tenía seis años de edad?

―¿De qué te ríes, hermosa? ―preguntó, acariciando el lado de mi cara con el dorso de un dedo. Me mordí el labio para detenerme y negué con la cabeza.

―Nada ―mentí, sonriéndole. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y me besó de nuevo, pidiendo entrada y me aparté de nuevo.

―Percy, en serio, tu mamá nos está mirando ―le susurré a su cara de cachorro.

Ambos miramos hacia Sally que estaba mirando fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera viendo la cosa más linda del mundo. Percy se levantó y extendió la mano hacia mí.

―Vamos a escuchar algo de música en mi habitación. ―Frunció el ceño un poco hacia su mamá que todavía nos miraba como una especie de mujer feliz loca.

Agarré su mano y dejé que me levantara y me llevara a su habitación. No había estado en su habitación por años. Creo que la última vez que estuve aquí fue probablemente hace unos dos años cuando entré a cambiarme de ropa después de que tuvimos una enorme guerra de agua y Jason y yo nos habíamos quedado afuera.

Su habitación era la misma que era entonces, pero ahora tenía más cosas en las paredes. Como la camisa de hockey firmada que había conseguido por su cumpleaños de sus padres este año, y sus trofeos que estaban alineados en algunos estantes. Él puso un poco de música tranquila y me acerqué a la estantería para ver dos fotos enmarcadas.

Una de ellas era de Jason, Percy y yo en el parque donde habíamos ido para un picnic cuando éramos niños, yo tenía probablemente once o doce años. La otra foto era de mí y mi equipo de baile, tomada en una de las competencias que habíamos entrado. La levanté y la miré con curiosidad.

―Me encanta esa foto ―dijo Percy, sonriendo hacia ella cuando se puso de pie a mi lado. La tendí hacia él.

―¿Cuándo tomaste esto? ―Pregunte.

―Hace unos dos meses en el club de Richmond. Ganaron el primer premio y ustedes estaban saltando por todo el lugar, emocionados. ―Sonrió y frotó su pulgar sobre la n, antes de ponerla de nuevo abajo. Me acerqué a su cama y me senté.

―Wow, ¡tu cama es incómoda! No es de extrañar que te guste dormir en la mía ―bromeé, pasando la mano sobre su edredón.

Se rió y se sentó a mi lado. No pude dejar de notar que se veía tan guapo cuando se reía. Lo empujé sobre la cama y me moví así estaba a horcajadas sobre él, puse mis antebrazos cerca de su cabeza y me incliné de modo que nuestros rostros casi se tocaban.

― Entonces, Percy, quiero que me digas algo ―Suspiré, pasando mis manos por su pelo.

―¿Puedo besarte primero? Luego voy a responder lo que quieras. ―Su mirada se movió hasta mis labios por una fracción de segundo, antes de regresar a mis ojos.

Bajé mis labios a los suyos. Sus brazos se dirigieron inmediatamente alrededor de mi cintura, tirándome más cerca de él, una de sus manos enredándose en mi pelo. Trazó su lengua por mi labio inferior poco a poco y no lo rechacé esta vez, abrí mi boca, ansiosamente. Su gusto explotó en mi boca mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro, masajeando la mía con pasión, haciéndome gemir.

Besar a Percy parecía ser mejor y mejor cada vez. Estaba ardiendo en la necesidad de que me tocara, pero también estaba consciente de que sus padres estaban al final del pasillo y sabían que estábamos aquí juntos. Me aparté los pocos minutos, ambos estábamos respirando duro.

Estaba corriendo lentamente sus manos por mi cuerpo, desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta la cintura y de vuelta arriba de nuevo, mirándome con un poco sorprendida por la mirada en su rostro. Lo que su mamá dijo que era cierto. Él realmente estaba enamorado de mí, podía verlo en sus ojos.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber, Ángel? ―preguntó, sujetando ambas manos en mi trasero y apretando suavemente.

Casi fui distraída, por sus manos; quiero decir, si sólo las movía un poco más abajo y más hacia el centro, ellas estarían exactamente donde mi cuerpo estaba gritando que él estuviera. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar los pensamientos lujuriosos, y sonreí a su hermoso rostro.

―Quiero saber por qué me llamas Ángel.― Él jadeó y se sonrojó un poco. Sonreí tranquilizadoramente hacia él. Gimió y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

―De ninguna manera. No voy a responder eso ―se quejó, dándome la cara de cachorro que no podía resistir.

―Vamos, dijiste que ibas a responder cualquier cosa que quisiera ―animé. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. OK, voy a intentar otra táctica.

― ¿Por favor? ―Supliqué, picoteando sus labios.

―¿Por favor? ―Susurré, besándolo de nuevo.

Gimió y tomó una respiración profunda mientras lo besaba por el cuello.

―Te llamo Ángel, porque, honestamente creo que Dios puso un ángel en la tierra sólo para mí ―admitió, tomando mi rostro en sus manos haciéndome mirarlo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire inestable. Así que era cierto lo que dijo Sally. Mi corazón estaba acelerado en mi pecho mientras seguía hablando.

― La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel directamente del cielo. Eras tan hermosa que me dejaste sin aliento. Todavía lo haces, todos los días. ― Dijo.

―Eso tiene que ser la cosa más dulce que jamás he escuchado, Percy ―murmuré, besándolo cariñosamente. Me devolvió el beso y rodó así que estaba debajo de él.

― Podría besarte todo el día ―susurré, mientras besaba por mi cuello, mordisqueando suavemente sobre la piel y haciéndome gemir jadeante.

―Mmm, eso suena como un buen plan ―murmuró contra mi piel.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiré de él más cerca de mí, besándolo con todo lo que tenía. Me sujetó los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me besó de nuevo antes de trazar besos a través de mi mejilla hacia mi oído.

― Te amo, Ángel ―susurró. Mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no sabía qué decir.

―Yo.. Yo.. Percy. . Yo..― Me besó de nuevo, impidiéndome hablar. Sentí su agarre aflojar en mis muñecas, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él hacia mí.

―No tienes que decir nada. Me he sentido así sobre ti durante años, pero apenas has dejado de mirarme como el mejor amigo gilipollas de tu hermano. Sólo quería decir las palabras para ti, eso es todo. He estado esperando para decirlas durante mucho tiempo ―dijo, alejando mi pelo de mi cara.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé con fuerza por toda su cara, antes de finalmente besarlo largo y duro en su boca perfecta.

**La historia es de Kirsty Moseley**

**Los personajes son de Rick**

**Gracias por los nombre.**

**Podrian dejarme un lindo reviews.**


	10. Capitulo diez

Capítulo 10

Debemos habernos quedado dormidos, porque desperté con Percy todo desparramado encima de mí. Miré su reloj. Mierda, ¡eran más de las nueve! Jason ya debía estar en casa. Lo sacudí para que despertara.

—Hey, me tengo que ir son más de las nueve —dije intentando desenredarlo de mí. Gimió.

—Diez minutos más Ángel —murmuró soñolientamente. Sonreí, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba durmiendo. Reí mientras le hacía cosquillas.

—Percy no es de mañana, aún es noche, pero me tengo que ir. Jason se estará preguntado ¡dónde estoy! —expliqué, finalmente sacándolo de encima de mí y levantándome.

Gimió y me tiró de regreso hacia él, sosteniéndome fuerte contra su cuerpo, sonriendo soñolientamente. Reí.

— ¡Detente! tengo que irme —dije riendo mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no quiero que te vayas —murmuró, mientras besaba mi cuello. Lo empuje y gruñó.

— Pero te voy a extrañar —lloriqueó, haciéndome reír incluso más.

—Te veré en una hora. De todas formas tengo tarea que hacer —dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Suspiró con resignación.

—Sí, yo también —admitió, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Salí de su cama y fui hacia la puerta.

—Hey espera, te acompañaré a la puerta. —Agarró mi mano mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Asomé la cabeza hacia el living.

—Adiós Sally. Adiós Paul —dije.

—Adiós cariño —respondió Paul, sin sacar los ojos de la televisión. Sally me sonrió.

—Adiós Anabeth. ¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó dándome un guiño.

Me sonrojé y asentí insegura de que mi voz pudiera salir si intentaba hablar. Percy rodó sus ojos, me llevó hasta la puerta de enfrente, contra la cual me presionó ligeramente y me besó hasta que me sentí un poco mareada.

—Te veo después de las 10, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

Camine rápidamente hacia mi casa, volteándome para sonreírle a Percy mientras atravesaba la puerta de enfrente. Bendito sea, él estaba parado en su porche, viendo para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a casa y es que sólo vivía como a 9 metros. Jason estaba sentado en el sofá, esperándome. Mientras pasaba por la puerta, me miró, con sus ojos estrechos con enojo.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba preocupado!. Podrías haber dejado una nota o algo —dijo sacudiendo sus manos de manera desaprobadora.

—Lo siento, estaba en lo de Percy. Sally me invitó a que me quedara a cenar, y pensé, viendo que ya que no estabas aquí, en ir para no quedarme aquí sola —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Amo las cenas de Sally! —gimió, la expresión de enojo abandonando su rostro, para ser remplazada por una de celos.

—Bueno te perdiste una buena, hizo pastel casero azul y todo —me burlé, sonriendo malvadamente mientras se lamentaba.

—Bueno, yo disfruté de mi queso a la parrilla —bromeó, haciéndome reír.

—Voy a hacer mis tareas. —Me volteé y comencé a dirigirme al pasillo para ir a mi cuarto.

—Ana, espera un minuto. Necesito hablarte de algo —dijo, acariciando el sofá junto a él, viéndose triste. Me dejé caer a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa Jason? —pregunté, preocupada, se veía realmente molesto por algo. Tomó un profundo respiro.

—Le hablé a mamá esta noche. —Sonreí.

—¿Sí? ¿Está bien? ¿Viene a casa? —pregunté emocionándome, pensando en que vería a mi madre antes de dos semanas. La había extrañado con locura, y las veces que estaba aquí, parecían pasar demasiado rápido. Sacudió su cabeza.

—Me dijo algo, pero no quiero que enloquezcas por eso. No hay nada por que preocuparse. Lo prometo. —Tomó mi mano y me miró, sonriendo tristemente. Oh demonios, ¡esto va a ser malo!

—¿Qué es? —pregunté imaginándome lo peor.

Nos íbamos a tener que mudar a China. Había perdido su trabajo. Se estaba volviendo a casar, pero supongo que eso no era algo malo, a menos que el tipo fuera un idiota. Cientos de cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero la última cosa que esperaba fue lo que Jason dijo:

—Nuestro padre se contactó con ella. Aparentemente quiere vernos, recompensarnos por lo que hizo —escupió a través de sus dientes, su tristeza transformándose en rabia ciega.

No podía respirar. Mis pulmones se rehusaban a trabajar. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Él estaba volviendo. Quería vernos. La última vez que vi al hombre, me había arrancado mi camisa del colegio y me había empujado al suelo, mientras se sacaba los pantalones.

Estaba a punto de violarme cuando Jason y Percy entraron y lo comenzaron a golpear. Oh Dios, estaba de vuelta. Reproduje todos los golpes que nos dio a mí y a Jason, todos los toques que habían sucedido cuando estaba a solas con él, las palabras susurradas, y las sonrisas secretas. Mi visión comenzó a tener puntos negros, mientras hiperventilaba.

Me iba a morir, podía sentirlo; mi cuerpo se estaba apagando incapaz de lidiar con los recuerdos y el dolor. Era vagamente consiente de los gritos.

—Sólo déjala, ¡puedo ayudarla! —gritó una voz que reconocía.

—Llama al 911 por el amor de Dios. ¡No puede respirar! —gritó Jason.

—Jason, ¡déjala! Yo me encargo, lo prometo —dijo urgentemente la voz de nuevo.

Fui ligeramente empujada y entonces sentí dos fuertes brazos rodeándome, y presionándome hacia un duro pecho; había un hermoso aroma que reconocí como el de Percy. Oh, gracias a Dios, ¡Percy está aquí!. La carrera de mi corazón comenzó a ralentizarse mientras sentía que presionaba sus labios en mi cuello y respiraba lento y calmadamente por mi espalda.

Intenté igualar mi respiración con la concentré en sentir el constante latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, y los puntos negros comenzaron a desaparecer.

Después de unos minutos, recuperé el control de mis brazos, y los enredé apretadamente alrededor de su cintura, aferrándome a él como si fuera la única cosa que evitaba que me cayera del borde del mundo. Mi padre estaba regresando, pero yo estaba con Percy, y él no dejaría que nada me lastimara, lo sabia.

Así que comencé a sentirme a salvo en sus brazos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, fui capaz de hacerme hacia atrás y mirarlo.

—¿Estas bien ahora? —preguntó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y presionando su frente contra la mía.

Asentí y me lamí mis labios, los cuales por algún motivo estaban salados, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me limpié el rostro y esnifé. Lentamente me volví consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Aún estaba en el salón. Levanté la vista para ver a Jason sentado ahí, conmocionado observándonos a mí y a Percy.

Su boca colgaba abierta, y sus ojos muy abiertos. Pensé en hacerme hacia atrás, pero no podía. No me podía alejar de Percy, era mi seguro; era al que necesitaba, el que me mantendría a salvo de todo esto. Jason caminó hacia mí, y me sacó de los brazos de Percy, haciéndome lloriquear. Me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Demonios, Anabeth. ¡Nunca me hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Creí que te ibas a morir! Mierda, que me asustaste —despotricó Jason mientras me mecía gentilmente.

—Estoy bien —dije débilmente. Mire hacia a Percy, por tranquilidad y vi que no estaba ahí, el pánico comenzó a levantarse en mi pecho mientras mi respiración comenzaba a acortase.

—¿Dónde está Percy? —grité, las lágrimas fluyendo por mi rostro de nuevo. ¡Oh Dios, me dejó! Jason me abrazó más fuerte.

—Shh está bien. Sólo respira, shh —murmuró, pero no podía, mis pulmones estaban demasiados apretados.

—¡Mierda! —jadeó Jason al mirarme.

— ¡Percy, vuelve aquí rápido! —casi gritó. Percy corrió de regreso al cuarto, sosteniendo un vaso de agua que dejó en la mesa bruscamente, tirando la mitad de ésta, antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Está bien, Ángel —susurró, poniendo sus labios en mi cuello otra vez.

Después de un par de minutos, cuando pude recuperarme, le sonreí a Percy gratamente. Jason se veía mordazmente enojado.

—¿Qué demonio? Ustedes dos están juntos, ¿no? —rugió. Percy levantó una mano para detener su arranque.

—Mira Jason, tú y yo hablaremos de esto, pero justo ahora no es el momento después de lo que ha pasado. Necesito asegurarme de que ella esté bien —dijo con severidad poniéndole fin a la conversación. Jason me miró arrepentido y asintió.

—Lo siento, Anabeth, pero tenía que decírtelo, asegurarme que lo supieras, pero te prometo que nunca dejaré que te lastime. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Lo mataré antes de que te toque —dijo Jason tomando mi mano.

Sonreí, pero tengo la sensación de que se vio más como una mueca.

—Lo sé, Jason. Siento haberme vuelto loca y asustarte. —Levanté una temblorosa mano y limpié mis lágrimas de nuevo.

—Está bien. Sólo, no lo hagas de nuevo —dijo sonriéndome.

Reí débilmente y asentí. Percy me dio el vaso de agua y la bebí. Noté que Jason observaba cada movimiento de Percy, mirándolo enojado.

—Deja de mirarlo así Jason, él no ha hecho nada malo —dije frunciendo el ceño.

Sacudió la cabeza y tensó su mandíbula, tomando un profundo aliento, obviamente intentando calmarse a si mismo antes de hablar.

—Ustedes dos están juntos —dijo simplemente, mirándonos de uno al otro para confirmación. Me moví incómoda en mi asiento. De acuerdo, demasiado para un par de semanas.

—Sí —respondió Percy asintiendo.

Su brazo envuelto apretadamente a mí alrededor. Me encogí hacia él, esperando que esto fuera un sueño. No sólo mi padre abusivo estaba regresando sino que mi hermano iba comenzar a golpear a mi novio.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —preguntó Jason, su mandíbula aún tensa, pero parecía estar haciéndolo bien con su autocontrol.

—Desde el viernes —respondió Percy en voz baja. Se veía realmente culpable, y sabia que era mi culpa, porque le había pedido que mintiera sobre esto.

—Él te lo quiso decir de inmediato Jason, pero yo quería esperar. No quiero que ustedes dos peleen. ¿Por favor? —rogué mirando a mi hermano, poniendo carita de cachorro.

—Te gusta, ¿Anabeth? —preguntó Jason, cerrando los ojos, pareciendo triste y decepcionado.

—Sí —admití, aún rogándole con mis ojos que lo aceptara y no fuera a culpar a Percy por esto. Odiaría esto si ellos caen sobre mí. Él asintió pero no abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Percy? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Calmarla de esa forma? — preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con gratitud.

—No lo sé. Es sólo algo que la calma, eso es todo. Siempre lo ha hecho — dijo Percy con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué siempre lo ha hecho? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste antes? —preguntó Jason, pareciendo confundido.

—Sí, he tenido que tranquilizarla un par de veces —respondió Percy tristemente.

Pensé a lo que se refería, todas las veces que me había visto llorar, probablemente cada noche, hasta los 14 años.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Nunca te había visto hacer eso —protestó Jason, negando con su cabeza, pareciendo confundido.

Saqué un inestable suspiro. Ahora va a descubrir que Percy duerme en mi cuarto. Crucé mis dedos y recé porque esto saliera bien, que Jason estuviera de acuerdo, y no muy enojado con su mejor amigo. Percy me miró pidiéndome permiso para decirle, y asentí mordiéndome el labio, sabiendo que esto se iba a saber tarde o temprano.

—Jason, por favor no enloquezcas —rogué, moviendo mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo ligeramente enfrente de Percy, en caso de que Jason se lanzara hacia él o algo. Mi pequeño movimiento, podría detenerlo de atacar a mi novio.

—Jason, chico, nada nunca ha pasado, lo juro —prometió Percy. Jason lo miró, con su expresión aún más confundida.

—Cuando tenía diez, la vi a través de mi ventana llorando en su cama. Así que me acerqué para asegurarme de que estaba bien, y terminé durmiendo en su cama —Jason lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo en ese momento.

— Sucedió de nuevo a la noche siguiente y la siguiente. Ella lloraba y yo entraba a hurtadillas por su ventana. Después de un tiempo, se convirtió en un hábito —dijo Percy frunciendo un poco. Jason saltó con su puño en alto.

Sus ojos estrechos miraban a Percy. Tan rápido como un rayo, Percy me agarró del brazo y me puso detrás de él, protectoramente. Los ojos de Jason, llamearon antes de que su rostro se calmara.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Jason, jadeando y mirando a Percy intensamente.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Percy, aun sosteniéndome detrás de él.

—Poner a mi hermana detrás de ti de esa forma —dijo Jason, completamente calmado ahora. Percy sacudió su cabeza, como si no terminara de entender la pregunta.

—Es sólo que no quiero que salga lastimada, eso es todo. Jack volvió a sentarse, pasando sus manos a través de su rubio cabello.

—¿De verdad te gusta mi hermana? —preguntó mirando el piso.

—Jason, estoy enamorado de tu hermana, lo sabes —Percy se sentó en el sofá y me hizo sentar junto a él. Jason asintió.

—Y has dormido en su cama antes, cuando éramos niños —declaró Jason, como si estuviera asegurándose que había entendido bien las cosas.

—No sólo cuando éramos niños, eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte. Ella solía llorar, así que me metía a escondidas para confortarla cada noche. Es sólo que se volvió una costumbre, y ahora ninguno de los dos puede dormir bien, sin el otro ahí —admitió Percy, frunciendo el ceño. El rostro de Jason se endureció.

—¿Aún duermes en su cuarto? ¿Cada noche desde que tenias diez? Maldición, Percy. ¡Mierda! ¡Hijo de puta, idiota estúpido! —rugió Jason, no realmente capaz de dejar salir las palabras, dando un paso al frente, con sus puños cerrados otra vez.

Apreté los ojos. ¡Oh, Dios, aquí viene! Levanté mis manos, intentando detenerlo.

—Jason, ¿recuerdas cuándo solía despertarme gritando todo el tiempo? — pregunté desesperada. Necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que terminaran peleando. Asintió y cerró los ojos, pestañeó.

—Sí, dejaste de hacerlo cuando tenías como ocho o algo así.— Asentí.

—Sí, tenía ocho. Eso fue cuando Percy comenzó a dormir conmigo. Ya no tuve pesadillas, gracias a Percy —dije sonriendo, y apretando la mano de Percy.

—¡Sí las tenías! Tuve que dormir un par de veces contigo —protestó Jason.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero seguí teniendo pesadillas aun cuando estabas ahí —lo contrarié. Jason se estremeció y asintió, probablemente recordándome gritar en su cama.

— Sólo he tenido unas pocas pesadillas desde entonces, y la única vez que las he tenido ha sido cuando Percy no estaba ahí. Como cuando estaba de vacaciones o algo —expliqué mirando a Jason, viendo la comprensión pasar por su rostro.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Percy acariciaba la parte de atrás de mi mano, Jason sólo miraba el piso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Jason miró a Percy.

—Percy, si lastimas a mi hermana, mejor amigo o no, te mataré —le advirtió Jason. Podía ver que lo decía en serio.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —juró Percy, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—De acuerdo, entonces me voy a la cama. Supongo que los veré en la mañana, asegúrense de cerrar la puerta antes de irse a la cama —instruyó Jason parándose y dejándonos sentados en el sofá en shock. Miré a Percy, se veía tan anonadado como yo me sentía.

—Wow, eso fue más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado —reflexionó, sonriéndome mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro. Sonreí, complacida de que esto finalmente saliera a la luz.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama Percy? No estoy de humor para hacer tareas, sólo quiero dormir. —Sólo necesitaba meterme en la cama y tenerlo a él, sosteniéndome por un rato. Asintió y besó mi nariz.

—Sí, sólo necesito regresar a mi casa primero. Jason llamó y dijo que tú estabas mal, así que sólo salí corriendo de la casa, sin decirles a mis padres a dónde iba. — Acarició mi rostro con sus pulgares suavemente, sólo mirándome con una sonrisa triste.

—Está bien. Supongo que me iré a la cama, y te veré cuando estés listo — dije levantándolo y empujándolo hacia la puerta.

—Hey, ¿puedo usar la puerta ahora que Jason sabe? —sonrió. Reí con su emoción, pero negué con la cabeza.

—No, tus padres podrían verte… a menos que quieras decirles que te estás quedando aquí —sugerí. Sonrió felizmente.

—Me encantaría caminar por tu puerta de enfrente, y encontrarte en tu cama. Nunca he hecho eso antes.— Saqué mis llaves y se las pasé.

—Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta, ¿si? —lo besé en la mejilla e hice mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

Eran casi las diez pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan exhausto por todo el drama emocional, que me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en días. Me saqué la ropa y me metí en mi camiseta favorita, que solía ser de Percy. Me dormí de inmediato. Un par de minutos después, sentí dos brazos rodeándome y una pesada pierna deslizarse sobre la mía.

Sonreí y me presioné contra él. Mi novio. Al único que necesitaba cuando las cosas se ponían mal. Es raro, pero cuando Jason me alejó de Percy esta noche, me sentí extraña, como si hubiera dejado mi corazón detrás. No me di cuanta hasta entonces, cuán fuertemente estaba conectada a él. Literalmente lo era todo para mí.

Cuando sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor más temprano, me sentí como en casa, todo el pánico había comenzado a retroceder. Me sentía, como si mientras él estuviera conmigo, estaría bien. Me encogí dentro de él y lo escuché susurrar:

—Te amo —justo antes de caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, esta vez no dudé de sus palabras.

HOLA COMO VEN O LEEN ACTUALIZE.

LA HISTORIA ES DE Kirsty Moseley

LOS PERSONAJES SON Rick

ESPERO REVIEWS..

ABI ACTUALIZA.


	11. Capitulo once

Capítulo 11

Me desperté a las seis cuando mi alarma sonó. Gruñí porque había olvidado cancelarla. Supongo que no necesito sacarlo de mi cama temprano, ya no. Me di vuelta y abracé a Percy. Siempre dormía a pesar del sonido de la arma; juro que él dormiría mientras un terremoto tuviera lugar y no despertaría. Lo codeé ligeramente, diciendo jugarle una broma.

―Seis en punto ―dije, codeándolo de nuevo. Gruñó y lentamente se levantó de la cama, todavía medio dormido.

―Bien, Ángel. Te quiero; te veré después. ―Besó mi frente y salió de la cama, sus ojos apenas abiertos. No pude evitarlo, rompí en carcajadas. Me miró, confundido―. ¡Shh! ¿De qué te estás riendo? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose sus jeans.

―De ti ―lo provoqué, sonriendo felizmente.

―¿Qué hay conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho? ―susurró, trepando de vuelta a la cama y arrastrándose sobre mí.

Presionó cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío pero aun así mantuvo su peso lejos de mí de alguna manera. Miró a mis ojos, sonriendo felizmente por un rato, y luego el entendimiento cruzó su rostro.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Tu hermano sabe! Entonces, ¿por qué diablos me despertaste, Ángel? No tengo que irme ―lloriqueó. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé para un largo beso.

―Sólo estaba bromeando. Olvidé cancelar la alarma, así que pensé en usar el tiempo de más para que pudiéramos besarnos.― Él sonrió pícaramente.

―¿Quieres que nos besemos? ―provocó, besando mi cuello. Jadeé mientras alcanzaba el sensible lugar cerca de mi clavícula.

―Mmmm ―susurré, deslizando mis manos por su espalda, arañando ligeramente con mis uñas, haciéndolo gemir.

Trepó de vuelta bajo las sábanas y me besó tierna y suavemente, manteniéndome cerca. No hizo movimiento alguno para llevar las cosas más lejos que eso, lo que adoré. Él realmente era adorable. Salió de mi habitación un poco después de las siete y media. Percy me empujó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, sonriendo a sí mismo como el gato que obtuvo el helado.

―Oye, consigo hacerte el desayuno sin que me grites hoy ―dijo alegremente.

Me reí y observé mientras me servía una taza de cereal; sonrió y lo puso frente a mí, antes de hacer algo de tostadas para sí mismo.

―¿No comes cereal? ―pregunté, observándolo zamparse cuatro rebanadas de tostadas. Sacudió la cabeza, estirando la nariz.

―No me gusta el cereal; es asqueroso y todo empapado. ―Fingió un estremecimiento, pretendiendo tener náuseas. Me reí de nuevo.

―De verdad que eres raro, Percy ―me burlé, sonriéndole. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Sabes, es algo raro, que seas todas amable conmigo al desayuno.― Dijo.

―Podría ser mala si quieres ―ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros. Se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

―No, me acostumbraré a ello con el tiempo. ―Caminó hasta mi lado.

Me volví para verlo y puso el cabello detrás de mí oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar.

― De verdad eres la cosa más hermosa en el mundo ―murmuró.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido por la honestidad en su voz, sus ojos azules penetraban en los míos, haciéndome sentir como la única chica en el mundo.

―¡Corten esa mierda! Puede que haya dado mi bendición pero no necesito que me lo muestren en la cara durante el desayuno ―gruñó Jason mientras caminaba en la cocina para preparar algo de cereal.

Palmeó a Percy en la parte trasera de su cabeza al caminar por su lado, como de costumbre. Todos nos reímos y Percy se paró detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

―Gracias, Jason. Sé que dijiste que me mantuviera alejado, pero… ―Percy dejó que las palabras quedaran en el aire, mirando a mi hermano con agradecimiento.

―Lo que sea, Percy. Estamos bien. Solo no nos hagas tener un problema, ¿de acuerdo? ―respondió Jason, sonriendo amigablemente.

Los brazos de Percy se apretaron a mí alrededor.

―No lo haré. ―Besó mi hombro ligeramente y Jason fingió náuseas, haciéndome reír.

―Bueno, vamos entonces, tortolitos, supongo que necesitan llegar un poco más temprano a la escuela para poder anunciarlo juntos ―afirmó Jason, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Percy rió y asintió. Jadeé y sacudí la cabeza fieramente.

―¡Imposible! No podemos hacer eso ―dije, mirando a Percy. Lució realmente herido por alguna razón.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó, tomando mi mano y mirándome confundido. Miré a Jason; a él realmente no le iba a gustar esto.

―Er, bueno, tengo una especie de apuesta. La siguiente en acostarse contigo ganará total. Realmente necesito el dinero. ―Miré a Percy incómodamente, pero sólo empezó a reír histéricamente. Jason casi se ahogó con su bebida.

―¡Imposible! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ―gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente.

― No quiero saber que ustedes dos están teniendo sexo. ¡No lo quiero!― Me reí con su enojada y disgustada cara.

―Jason, no estamos teniendo sexo. ―Me encogí de hombros, haciendo relajar su cara un poco.

― Pero cuando lo hagamos, definitivamente quiero ganar la apuesta. No la ganaré si las personas saben que ya soy su novia. ―Miré a Percy, insegura de si estaría de acuerdo con esto o no.

―Ángel, no quiero que estés conmigo por alguna apuesta. ―Frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco herido. Le sonreí seductoramente.

―¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que voy a querer tener sexo contigo? Confía en mí, chico mío; no será por el dinero, eso es sólo una ventaja de más.― Se inclinó adelante y puso su boca junto a mi oreja.

―¿Así que cuál será la razón? ―susurró, enviando un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. Me mordí el labio.

―Hmm, no estoy segura pero tendrá algo que ver con que me ruegues de rodillas ―bromeé, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

Se rió y me besó, empujándome cerca de su cuerpo, enviando olas de deseo por mi torrente sanguíneo. Se apartó para mirarme, la lujuria escrita con claridad a través de su rostro.

―Te rogaría felizmente justo ahora, sabes.― Palmeé su pecho y di un paso atrás antes de que lo arrastrara de vuelta a mi habitación y rompiera sus sexys jeans y los botones de su camisa negra para ver su impecable cuerpo.

―Oh, eso lo sé, chico mío. ―Me reí, intentando atrapar mi respiración. Miré Jason, que estaba mirándonos fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca abierta con sorpresa.

―Chicos, en serio no puedo soportar estas demostraciones de afecto ―dijo, haciendo una mueca y sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Está bien, las demostraciones terminaron. Sólo creo que deberíamos mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo. ¿Por qué no conseguir algo de dinero por hacer algo que eventualmente sucedería, de todas maneras? Así es como yo lo veo ―dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Percy y Jason se miraron uno al otro.

―Supongo. Pero, ¿podrás ganas? Quiero decir, ¿la apuesta tenía algo que ver con hacerme terminar con mi novia o algo así? ―preguntó Percy, frunciendo el ceño. Me reí tontamente y sacudí la cabeza.

―Nop, me aseguré de eso. Definitivamente sólo se trata de la siguiente que te coja, como tan elocuentemente lo dijeron.― Percy sacudió la cabeza, luciendo un poco disgustado.

―No puedo creer que las chicas hagan ese tipo de cosas.― Jason rió.

―¿Saben qué? Creo que puede que sea el siguiente en anunciar que tengo una novia. Entonces puedo sólo escoger a alguien y podemos dividir el dinero ―dijo brillantemente, como si hablara en serio. Percy tomó mi mano y me empujó hacia la puerta.

―Vamos, lleguemos a la escuela antes de que tu hermano tenga otra idea brillante. ―Rió, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Jason.

Percy me guiñó un ojo por el espejo mientras entrabábamos al estacionamiento. Había más chicas de lo normal esperándolos. Todas fueron directamente a él tan pronto como su puerta fue abierta. Rachel, como de costumbre, estaba al frente. Me reí.

―Buena suerte, novio ―me burlé, guiñándole mientras me alejaba, balanceando mi trasero a propósito.

Sabía que estaba observándome. Cuando llegué a la puerta miré atrás sobre mi hombro para verlo empujar los brazos de una chica lejos de él, una expresión de mal gusto en su cara. Debió haber tenido a veinte cinco chicas rodeándole, lucía verdaderamente enojado. Me reí y fui a encontrar a mis amigos; como de costumbre, estaban por los casilleros.

―Hola, chicos ―dije alegremente, cuando los alcancé.

―¡Guao, alguien está de buen humor hoy! ¿Alguna razón en particular? ―preguntó Nico, luciendo confundido por mi rostro feliz.

―Nop, ninguna razón en particular. Sólo vi a Percy ser acosado por cerca de veinticinco chicas. Se ve verdaderamente irritado por eso, fue muy gracioso ―expliqué, sonriendo salvajemente. Justo entonces, él caminó más allá de mí con Jason.

Tenía a una chica coqueteándole a cada lado, y aproximadamente otras diez caminando detrás de él. Rompí en carcajadas y me lanzó una oscura mirada, haciéndome reír más fuerte.

―No me sorprende que tenga a todas esas chicas detrás de él. ¿Sabes en cuanto está la apuesta ahora? ―preguntó Zoe, sonriéndome con suficiencia. Asentí.

―Sí, lo sé. Silena me dijo que está como en ochocientos dólares o algo así. No lo puedo creer. ―Sacudí la cabeza desaprobadoramente, e intenté no imaginar lo que se sentiría ganar esa cantidad de dinero.

Zoe, Silena y Nico intercambiaron una mirada, antes de romper en risas.

―No, ese era el total de ayer. Hoy está a cerca de cuatro mil doscientos ―dijo Zoe. Sentí el color drenarse de mi cara mientras mi corazón se hundía. ¡Santo cielo! Eso es como, ¡oh, Dios, ni siquiera puedo definirlo! ¡Son como doscientas chicas, todas queriendo acostarse con mi novio!

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿En serio? —pregunté mientras tragaba el nudo que rápidamente estaba formándose en mi garganta.

La idea de todas esas chicas lanzándose a sí mismas hacia mi chico, literalmente me hizo sentir un poco enferma. Zoe asintió y parecía un poco comprensiva; como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Silena y Nico sólo parecían emocionados porque obviamente no tenían ni idea de que yo estaba con Percy.

Afortunadamente, la campana sonó, así que todos no dirigimos a clases. A la hora de comer comenzaría a hacer mi jugada por Percy. La gente necesitaba ver que al menos lo estaba intentando. No podía sólo anunciar que había dormido con él, así que necesitaba que la gente me viera haciendo el esfuerzo.

No lo había hablado con Percy, pero un pequeño coqueteo inofensivo en el almuerzo no debería ser tan difícil. Mientras llevaba mi bandeja de comida a través de la cafetería a nuestra mesa habitual, me volteé hacia mis amigos.

—Chicos, voy a hacer mi jugada por Percy para la apuesta. Sentémonos con mi hermano hoy, ¿sí?— Zoe me dio una mirada de complicidad y me guiñó el ojo y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de los atletas.

La mesa de los atletas estaba casi llena de chicas, todas ellas coqueteando desvergonzadamente con Percy. Sonreí ante su expresión; parecía incluso más enfadado ahora que antes. Miré a la chica sentada al lado de Percy; ella había terminado su almuerzo y estaba mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión coqueta en su rostro.

—Oye, Reyna. Escuché que alguien golpeó tu auto en el estacionamiento, ¿fue mucho el daño? —pregunté inocentemente. Ella jadeó y se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es el auto de mi mamá! —gritó, mientras se volteaba y echaba a correr. Escuché a mis amigos echarse a reír detrás de mí mientras se sentaban en la parte más alejada de la mesa.

—Hola, Percy. —Le sonreí mientras me dejaba caer en la silla al lado de él.

—Hola, Ángel —respondió, sonriéndome. Miré alrededor para ver si estaba recibiendo miradas mortales de todas las chicas cerca, obviamente porque ya me había ganado una sonrisa.

— ¿Alguien golpeó el auto de Reyna? —preguntó, comiéndose su sándwich de atún. Me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza.

—Nah. Sólo lo dije porque quería sentarme aquí.— Se echó a reír.

—Sabía que me deseabas —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Bueno, quién no lo hace —respondí, sonriendo y mirando alrededor de la mesa a las chicas que estaban tratando de matarme con los ojos. Agarré mi botella de agua y fingí tratar de abrirla.

— Percy, ¿puedes abrirla por mí? — pregunté, haciendo pucheros ligeramente.

—Ángel, si sigues haciendo pucheros, el viento cambiará y te quedarás atorada así —bromeó, sonriendo y quitándome la botella. La abrió fácilmente y me la pasó de nuevo.

—Gracias. —Sonreí, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

— Vaya, nunca me di cuenta lo fuerte que eres. Debes ejercitarte un montón, ¿eh? —ronroneé, deslizando mi dedo hacia abajo por sus bíceps, mordiéndome el labio seductoramente.

Me miró con lujuria, con los ojos fijos en mi boca. Sólo a partir de la expresión de dolor en su rostro, podía decir que quería darme un beso. Él no respondió.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Te ejercitas mucho? Porque debes hacerlo, quiero decir, tu cuerpo es, mmm… —Mi voz se desvaneció, y lo examiné lentamente. Tragó.

—Er, supongo, sí un poco —murmuró, todavía mirándome un poco sorprendido y desconcertado.

No quería que esto llegara demasiado lejos, por el momento sólo estaba estableciendo el escenario para mi victoria. Rompí el contacto visual y comencé a comerme mi comida, lentamente, dejando que el tenedor se quedara en mi boca más tiempo del necesario.

—Oh Dios —gemí, cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba lentamente.

— Esto está tan bueno —jadeé. Lo escuché gemir en voz baja a mi lado y supe que mis ruidos sexuales estaban llegándole. Lo miré.

— Percy, deberías probar esto —ronroneé seductoramente.

Él tenía una expresión adolorida en su rostro mientras me miraba fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si estuviera tratando de alejar un pensamiento y yo me tragué una risita. Oh mierda, iba a hacerme pagar por esto más tarde.

—Er, OK sí —dijo. Sonreí y agarré un tenedor lleno de mi pasta y lo guié hacia su boca para alimentarlo.

Un pedacito de pasta cayó del tenedor a sus pantalones vaqueros.

—¡Oops, lo siento tanto! —Hice una mueca, mirándolo a modo de disculpa.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ángel. —Me sonrió y lo sacudió con su mano.

OK, ¡podía hacer que esto funcionara a mi favor! Agarré una servilleta y le limpié los pantalones vaqueros con ella. Era a medio muslo así que me aseguré de limpiar sólo un poco más arriba, mientras lo miraba a través de mis pestañas. Lo escuché tragar audiblemente mientras un ligero bulto comenzó a aparecer en sus pantalones el cual rápidamente cubrió con su brazo.

—Ahí. Listo —coqueteé.

—Er… Gracias —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Sonreí triunfalmente. ¡Ja! ¡Tomen eso, chicas! Miré alrededor de la mesa para ver si todas estaban mirándome. Ya sean expresiones sorprendidas o enojadas estaban pegadas a cada rostro femenino. Solté una risita, y le guiñé el ojo a Rachel quien se había vuelto roja por el enfado.

—Mejor me voy. Tengo que hablar con la Sra. Francis acerca de mi proyecto científico —dije, levantándome y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Percy agarró mi mano y me jaló de nuevo hacia el asiento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, luciendo ligeramente confundido. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

—¿No tengo permitido ser amigable contigo, Percy? Quiero decir, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano después de todo. Siempre estás pasando el rato en mi casa así que sólo pensé que debería ser cortés.—Dije.

—Cortés, claro —contestó, sonriéndome.

Le lancé un guiño y me levanté para ir con mis amigos. Cuando pasaba junto a Rachel y las porristas me incliné hacia abajo y le susurré al oído.

—Supera eso —me burlé, partiéndome el culo de la risa.

Agarré la mano de Zoe, haciéndola caminar un poco por delante de Silena y Nico quienes estaban conversando algo sobre una galería de arte a la que Silena quería ir el fin de semana. Silena estaba un poco chiflada por el arte.

—Zoe, creo que necesito tomar la píldora. ¿Todavía está abierta al público la clínica de planificación familiar en la calle Rose después de la escuela? —pregunté.

Asintió en confirmación. Sabía que ella sabría, había tenido un pequeño accidente hace aproximadamente un mes con un condón roto y había ido ahí por la píldora del día siguiente.

—Sí, desde las cuatro hasta las ocho —respondió, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oírnos.

— Así que, vas a dar el paso, ¿eh? Creo que es genial. Definitivamente deberías tomar la píldora. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó de forma casual. Sabía que lo decía en serio; era la mejor amiga que una chica podía pedir.

—Todavía no estoy lista, pero no quiero quedarme corta o algo, quiero decir, debe tomar un tiempo que entre en tu sistema o algo. ¿Entonces no te importa venir conmigo? Realmente lo apreciaría —admití, mirándola con agradecimiento.

Estaba muy nerviosa acerca ir por mi cuenta, y no se sentía bien pedirle a Percy que viniera. No era exactamente el tipo de cosas que un chico hace.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tú has estado ahí conmigo un montón de veces. —Ella entrelazó su brazo a través del mío.

— Y también hoy tengo mi auto, así que ni siquiera necesitamos caminar.— Sonreí.

—Gracias, Zoe. —Suspiré felizmente y nos dirigimos hacia los casilleros. Agarré todos los libros que necesitaba para la tarde, metiéndolos en mi bolso.

— Sólo necesito decirle a Jason que lo veré en casa. Te veré en clases —expliqué, volteando en dirección al casillero de Jason. Divisé a Jason y a Percy conversando con algunos de sus otros amigos del equipo.

— Hola, chicos —canturreé a medida que me acercaba a ellos.

Todos me miraron, sabía que le gustaba a algunos de los chicos del equipo; era obvio por la forma en que me miraban fijamente. Sin embargo nunca ninguno hacía un movimiento… eso probablemente era obra de Jason.

—Hola, Anabeth. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Travis, examinándome lentamente.

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú? —pregunté educadamente.

—Mucho mejor por verte —respondió, sonriéndome. Jason le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, haciéndome reír.

—Amigo, ¡hermana menor! —chilló furiosamente.

—Jason, sólo quería decirte que no iré a casa contigo esta noche. Zoe necesita que vaya con ella a hacer algo después de la escuela. Simplemente te veré en casa más tarde —dije, sonriendo. Pude ver a Percy frunciendo el ceño luciendo un poco decepcionado.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo esta noche, así que habría sido Percy quien te llevara a casa de todas formas —respondió Jason, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente. Miré a Percy y sonreí.

—Cierto, sí, lo olvidé. Bueno, lamento perderme eso. —Él me regresó la sonrisa y mi corazón casi se detuvo porque era tan apuesto.

Me giré para irme caminando antes de detenerme de nuevo, con una idea formándose en mi cabeza. Volteé de nuevo hacia él y lo miré, burlonamente.

— Oh, por cierto, Percy, el bote va por más de cuatro mil dólares ahora. Eso son más de doscientas chicas.— Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—No me jodas, ¿en serio? —preguntó, luciendo sorprendido, y francamente, un poco asustado. Jason estaba partiéndose de la risa, y los otros chicos a nuestro alrededor estaban mirándonos como si nos hubiésemos vuelto locos.

—En serio —confirmé, guiñándole un ojo a Percy y alejándome, riéndome de su cara de disgusto.

Después de la escuela, Zoe me llevó a la clínica de planificación familiar. Tomé un número y porque no había estado allí antes, tuve que llenar un montón de formas sobre mis datos personales, vida sexual actual y mi historial médico. Después de aproximadamente una hora de espera, me llamaron a través de una sala blanca y estéril, donde una señora estaba esperando allí por mí.

―Hola, Anabeth. Adelante ―dijo, sonrió y señaló una silla.

―Hola ―dije con voz ronca, nerviosa, sentándome frente a ella.

―No tienes que estar nerviosa. ¡No voy a morder! ―se rió. Le sonreí nerviosamente.

― Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? ―preguntó ella, hojeando las formas que había llenado.

―Bueno, mi novio y yo nos estamos volviendo muy serios y estamos hablando de tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que quería ir a la píldora. ¿Eso es algo que puedo hacer aquí, o tengo que ir a mi propio médico? ―pregunté, jugando con mis manos, sonrojándome. Ella sonrió amablemente.

―Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo aquí. Aquí dice que eres virgen ―dijo, ojeando a través de mis formas de nuevo.

―Er, sí lo soy. ―Me ruboricé aún más, deseando que la tierra se abriera y me trague.

―No tienes que estar avergonzada, Anabeth. Creo que es fantástico que estés aquí. Veo tantas chicas jóvenes que no piensan en ir tomando la píldora hasta que es demasiado tarde. Es refrescante tener a una jovencita siendo tan responsable ―dijo, acariciando mi mano. Di un suspiro de alivio y sonreí. Pensé que iba a tener una conferencia de por qué no debería tener relaciones sexuales a mi edad y cómo debería estar esperando.

― Está bien, sólo tengo que conseguir cierta información, como tu presión arterial, peso y esas cosas. Luego podemos hablar de cuál te sentará mejor, ¿de acuerdo?— Después de que terminé con mi presión arterial, peso y mi índice de masa corporal ambas fuimos a sentarnos de nuevo cerca de su escritorio.

―Bien, bueno te recomiendo que vayas por la píldora combinada. La vas a tomar todos los días, a la misma hora cada día durante tres semanas, luego no la vas tomar por una semana que será cuando tengas tu período. Es muy eficaz y es lo que la mayoría de las jovencitas buscan ―explicó, sonriendo. Asentí y sonreí, porque todo parecía estar cayendo en su lugar.

―Eso suena bien.— Tomó su libreta y escribió una receta.

―Puedes retirar esto lleno justo al lado. Te he dado un suministro de tres meses para que pueda ver cómo te va. La próxima vez, si todo está bien, entonces vamos a ir a por seis meses ―explicó.

―Sí, gracias. ―Sonreí con gratitud porque había hecho esto mucho más fácil para mí de lo que pensé que sería.

―Así que, te voy a dar un folleto para leer, pero las cosas importantes a tener en cuenta son: hay que tomarlo a la misma hora cada día, y tienes que tomarla todos los días aparte de tu semana de descanso. ―Sonrió y me dio la receta.

― Asegúrate de leer el folleto sobre lo que hay que hacer si te olvidas de una, o si vomitas después de tomarla, ya que eso pueden dejar de hacerlo funcionar. Te voy a dar algunos de estos para mantenerte a salvo hasta que estés al ritmo de tu píldora, está bien. ―Agarró un puñado de condones y los puso en una bolsa de papel para mí.

―Oh, gracias ―murmuré, tomándolos con agradecimiento.

―Bueno, gracias por venir, Anabeth. Te veré en tres meses. ―Se levantó y tendió su mano hacia mí, marcando el final de la cita. Se la estreché, sonriendo.

―Gracias. ―Caminé hacia la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¡Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba!

―Oye, ¿cómo te fue? ―preguntó Zoe, levantándose de su asiento.

―Sí, muy bien. Tengo que ir a llenar mi receta, y entonces estoy lista. ―Enganché mi brazo a través del suyo, tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

―¡Vaya, no puedo creer que vayas a tener relaciones sexuales con Percy Jackson! ―chilló ella, emocionada.

―Todavía no lo hago. Necesito saber que puede esperar por mí. No estoy lista para eso aún ―le dije con sinceridad.

―Él va a esperar por ti. Se ve que está loco por ti. ―Zoe sonrió feliz y suspiré.

Realmente esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Llené mi receta y Zoe me dejó en casa. Jason aún estaba en el trabajo, así que me hice un sándwich y me senté a la mesa para hacer mi tarea. Una vez que hube terminado, miré el reloj.

No era sino las ocho; tenía una hora más hasta que Jason volviera a casa. Sonreí y agarré mi teléfono, marcando a Percy, apenas capaz de contener mi emoción.

―Hola, ángel ―respondió él, sonando ridículamente feliz.

―Hola. ¿Quieres venir? ―le pregunté, mordiendo mi labio de entusiasmo.

―Claro que sí. Ahí estaré ―respondió y colgó.

Corrí a mi habitación para comprobar rápidamente mi cabello. Me reí de mí misma cuando me di cuenta que me había convertido en una de esas chicas que pensaban que tenían que verse perfectas para él. Volví a la sala de estar, al mismo tiempo en que él entró por la puerta delantera.

―Hola. ―Sonreí. Él me arrastró en sus brazos y me besó con pasión, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere y mi estómago aletee. Después de un rato se apartó.

―Hola ―suspiró, haciéndome temblar de felicidad.

― Así que, ¿dónde estabas? Te extrañé ―murmuró, poniendo su rostro entre mi cabello y respirando profundamente. Me reí y me aparté.

―Vaya, ¿qué? ¿Eres una especie de espeluznante hombre que huele el cabello? ―bromeé, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia el sofá y empujándolo hacia abajo.

Él se rió y se apoderó de mi cintura, y me atrajo a su regazo de modo que estaba a horcajas sobre él.

―Te he echado mucho de menos hoy. Odiaba verte y no ser capaz de tocarte. Además, ¿qué diablos fue eso en el almuerzo? ¿Te gustó burlarte de mí? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Pasé mis manos por su cabello castaño y sedoso, y me reí con aire de culpabilidad.

―Tengo que preparar el terreno para mi victoria. No puedo aparecerme frente a Rachel y ser toda: "sí, he ganado la apuesta, ¿cierto?" ―le pregunté inocentemente. Negó con la cabeza, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

―Pero eso fue exagerado. Quiero decir, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no saltarte encima? ―bromeó. Asentí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio para no reírme.

―Oh sí, me di cuenta de que fue difícil para ti ―me burlé, alzando las cejas a sabiendas, haciéndole reír.

―Mmm, lo que sea. ¿A dónde fuiste de todos modos? Tenía la esperanza de pasar un poco de tiempo contigo esta noche. ―Me atrajo más hacia él y me besó en la nuca, haciéndome morderme el labio cuando mi piel se desató en piel de gallina.

Me aparté y me puse de pie, caminando hacia mi bolso de la escuela para sacar la bolsa marrón de la clínica. Me senté en su regazo y sostuve la bolsa en alto para que él tomara. Me miró, confuso, y luego miró a la bolsa.

Su cara se transformó desde la confusión, a la comprensión, a la felicidad, a estar molesto. Espera, ¿molesto? ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar molesto conmigo? ―

¿Fuiste a hacer esto por tu cuenta? ―preguntó, frunciéndome el ceño con enojo. Negué con la cabeza, un poco confundida por su reacción.

―No fui por mi cuenta, Zoe fue conmigo ―modifiqué, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría ido contigo ―dijo, empujándome más cerca de él, la expresión molesta todavía en su rostro.

―Percy, pensé que, ya sabes. . en realidad no es un lugar donde llevar a su novio. Quería ir por la píldora; Zoe se ofreció a venir conmigo. ―Me encogí de hombros; realmente no veo por qué estaba tan enojado por eso.

―Ángel, te amo, habría ido contigo. Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho ―dijo, mirándome con tristeza.

―¿Qué diferencia hace? No pensé que te gustaría ir ―dije, confundida.

¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan lastimado y molesto? ¡Simplemente fui por la píldora para que pudiera tener sexo con él! ¿No debería estar feliz por ese hecho?

―¿No pensaste que me gustaría ir? Ángel, se trata de mí también, quiero que hagamos cosas juntos. Somos una pareja, un equipo. Me siento un poco dolido de que pensaras que no querría ir ―explicó, besándome en la frente.

―Percy, lo siento, de verdad. Realmente no pienso así. Simplemente pensé en que la mayoría de los chicos no estaría interesado. Pensé que estarías contento de tomara un poco de iniciativa ―le dije, mirándolo en tono de disculpa, rogándole con mis ojos que entendiera que no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

―Estoy contento de que hayas tomado la iniciativa, pero no soy como la mayoría de los chicos. Te amo. La mayoría de los chicos no están enamorados de sus novias, como yo. Esta fue una gran cosa de tu parte por hacer, y yo debería haber estado allí para ti ―explicó, besándome tiernamente. Tomé una respiración profunda sintiendo la culpa instalarse en la boca de mi estómago. No pensé en ello de esa manera.

―Lamento no haberte dicho o pedido que vinieras conmigo. Tengo que volver en tres meses para un chequeo, ¿quieres venir conmigo entonces? ―pregunté, sonriendo y poniendo mi frente en la suya. Se echó a reír.

―No, en realidad no es lo mío ―bromeó, levantando su nariz y encogiéndose de hombros. Me reí y le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

―Idiota ―dije en tono de broma, haciéndolo reír más fuerte. Lo empujé hacia abajo sobre el sofá y me puse encima de él, besándolo. En el momento en que me alejé, los dos estábamos respirando pesadamente. Me miraba con lujuria y podía sentir que ya había despertado

― Percy, sólo porque me voy a tomar la píldora, no significa que estoy lista para algo más. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, respingando, esperando no haber conseguido elevar sus esperanzas y ahora estuviera esperando sexo.

Él sonrió y me metió el pelo detrás de la oreja.

―Ángel, ya lo sé. Está bien. Vamos a ir tan lento como quieras. Mientras que pueda hacer esto. ―Empujó mi rostro hacia abajo al suyo de nuevo.

Sonreí contra sus labios y me sentí más feliz de lo que había estado en años, él era demasiado dulce. Sólo rezaba que estuviera lista pronto, antes de que se aburriera o desesperara y se fuera corriendo tras esa cualquiera Rachel. Después de besarnos y abrazarnos alrededor de una hora escuchamos un coche en la calle.

―Maldita sea, debe ser al auto de Jason ―susurré, tratando de alejarme de Percy. Me senté, alisando mi cabello, con la esperanza de que no se viera como si hubiéramos estado ligando durante la última hora. Percy se rió y tiró de mí hacia abajo en el sofá con él.

―Jason puede manejar esto. Vamos, tiene que acostumbrarse a esto con el tiempo. Él va a vernos besándonos de vez en cuando ―dijo, riendo entre dientes en mi cuello.

Sonreí mientras entretejí mis dedos en su cabello, oí la puerta abrirse y Percy levantó la cabeza para mirar, con una pequeña sonrisa en el borde de sus labios. De hecho, creo que él estaba disfrutando molestar a Jason.

―¡Oh, vamos, chicos! En serio, ¿qué he dicho esta mañana sobre las muestras de afecto públicas? ―Se quejó Jacob, arrojando las llaves sobre la mesa. Percy gimió y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba, empujándome a sentarme junto a él.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó, sonriendo con malicia. Jason suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco también.

―Voy a acostumbrarse a esto, supongo ―se quejó.

Percy me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Él echó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me tomó de la mano con su otro brazo, jugando con mis dedos. Jason entró y se dejó caer en el sofá de enfrente, mirándonos con mal humor. Me reí de su expresión de contrariedad y me levanté.

―Voy a ir a hacer mi tarea. Ustedes, chicos, pueden entretenerse a sí mismos por un tiempo, ¿verdad? ―Les sonreí a los dos a la vez.

Tenía la sensación de que necesitaban un poco de tiempo de "vinculación masculina" después de las revelaciones de anoche. Jason y Percy eran los mejores amigos después de todo.

―Sí. ¿Quieres jugar a Halo, Jason? ―preguntó Percy con entusiasmo.

Jason se levantó para configurarlo y me sonreí secretamente feliz. Sí, volvieron a la normalidad. Agarré la bolsa de papel marrón y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, riendo cuando Percy golpeó mi trasero y me silbó. Ya había hecho mis deberes, así que decidí que un largo y agradable baño de espuma en la bañera sería bueno.

Preparé un baño y añadí una gran cantidad de burbujas, antes de agarrar un libro y meterme en la bañera. Me perdí en la historia. Estaba tan absorta en la historia que no oí la puerta abrirse.

―Bueno, eso sí que es sexy ―ronroneó Percy desde la derecha junto a mí. Grité y casi dejo caer el libro en el agua.

―¡Mierda! ¡Casi me das un infarto, Percy! ―grité, tratando de calmar mi corazón que estaba tratando de romper mis costillas. Llevé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y traté de ocultarme de modo que pudiera ver nada inapropiado. Por suerte para mí, todavía había bastantes burbujas que ayudaron. Se echó a reír.

―Lo siento. Oye, ¿puedo entrar? ―bromeó mientras se arrodillaba junto a mí y puso sus dedos en la bañera. Los sacó de forma rápida y meneó la cabeza.

― Olvídalo. ¡Eso está jodidamente helado! ―Frunció el ceño y se secó la mano en la toalla.

―Percy, ¿podrías salir de aquí? ¡Esto no es divertido! ―grité, sonrojándome. Puso su sonrisa un poco engreída y se inclinó para besar mis labios sólo por una fracción de segundo antes de que se volviera y regresara a la puerta.

―Estaba bromeando. En realidad no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. Aunque, deberías salir, esa agua está muy fría. ¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo? ―preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Está un poco fría ―admití. Ahora que estaba fuera de la historia ni siquiera me di cuenta que la bañera estaba como piedra fría y tenía piel de gallina por todas partes.

Percy sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta para darme un poco de intimidad. Saqué el tapón y lancé mi libro a un lado mientras me ponía de pie. Agarré la toalla del borde y la envolví alrededor de mí con fuerza. Me di cuenta al salir de la bañera que no había traído nada de ropa aquí para cambiarme.

En realidad estaba muy frío, y mis dientes castañeteaban. No podía quedarme aquí toda la noche, simplemente tendría que ir a buscar un pijama. No era gran cosa; Percy me había visto en una toalla antes. Cuando entré en mi habitación me di cuenta de que estaba descansando en mi cama.

―Hola ―dije, sintiéndome un poco incómoda, a medida que me ponía un par de pantalones cortos debajo de la toalla.

―Por Dios, Ángel, podría haberte dado hipotermia o algo así ―me regañó, mirándome con preocupación.

Me agarró de la mano y me llevó a la cama, sentándome en el borde cuando él entró en el cuarto de baño, volviendo con otra toalla. Frotó mis brazos y hombros, secándome rápido. Estaba contenta que decidí no lavarme el cabello, en cambio, poniéndolo en un moño desordenado, de lo contrario eso me habría hecho tener aún más frío.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, poniendo cada uno de mis dedos arrugados como ciruelas en su boca, calentándolos de uno en uno a la vez. ¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es sexy! Incliné mi cabeza y lo besé, al parecer atrapándolo por sorpresa. Después de uno o dos segundos, respondió, besándome de vuelta.

Mordí su labio suavemente y él abrió la boca, permitiéndome deslizar mi lengua en ella. Gimió desde la parte posterior de su garganta y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sujetando su cabello rudamente, tirando ligeramente de él. Me llevó más cerca, profundizando el beso.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero aun así no fue lo suficientemente largo, se alejó respirando pesadamente. Sus labios no dejando mi piel, sin embargo, en cambio, besó mi cuello, succionando la piel cerca de mi clavícula, haciéndome jadear y retorcerme.

Todavía estaba helándome y mis dientes empezaron a castañetear de nuevo, arruinando el momento. Se retiró entre risas.

―Vamos a ponerte debajo de las sábanas y así puedas entrar en calor. ―Se quitó la camiseta en un solo movimiento y no pude dejar de mirar a su pecho esculpido.

Sentí movimiento y mi visión se volvió negra por unos segundos, interrumpiendo el comérmelo con los ojos. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que había puesto su camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

―Percy, si quieres que me caliente, todo lo que necesitas hacer es quitarte la ropa ―ronroneé, mordiéndome los labios y mirando por encima su pecho y abdomen, con ganas de pasar mi lengua sobre ellos.

Se rió y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí.

―Ángel, no podrías estar más caliente, confía en mí. Eso sería ilegal ―respondió, besándome otra vez.

Me quité la toalla húmeda y la arrojé en el piso mientras él me levantaba. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras me cargaba hasta el final de la almohada y sacaba la colcha, subiéndose en la cama conmigo todavía unida a su frente como un mono bebé.

Empujó la colcha por completo a lo largo de nuestras cabezas y se apartó de nuevo para hablar conmigo en la penumbra.

― Te he echado de menos esta noche. ¿Por qué no te quedaste a jugar con nosotros? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―Pensé que tú y Jason necesitaban un poco de tiempo juntos. Realmente no has hablado con él por tu cuenta desde que se enteró de nosotros. Él sigue siendo tu mejor amigo, así que sólo vamos a tener que encontrar un equilibrio. No puedes pasar todo tu tiempo tratando de meterte en mis pantalones, sabes ―bromeé.

―Pero me encanta intentar meterme en tus pantalones ―se quejó en broma, dándome la cara cachorrito, haciéndome reír.

Estaba calentándome ahora. Su calor corporal palpitante en mí y nuestro aliento caliente entremezclándose bajo el edredón, lo hacía todo parecer casi humeante al debajo. Por otra parte, podría haber sido sólo la pasión que sentía ardiendo dentro de mí.

― Supongo que tienes razón. Jason estuvo bien esta noche, en realidad dijo que era agradable verte feliz, por lo cual me llevó todo el crédito por supuesto ―dijo engreídamente.

―¿Todo el crédito? ¡Vaya, ese un ego desmesurado el que tienes allí! ―bromeé con una sonrisa ante el doble sentido, sobre el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros que estaba presionando sobre mí. Se rió y acarició el costado de mi rostro con el dorso de sus dedos.

―¡Es mejor que no estés desnudo con mi hermana pequeña, Jackson! ―gruñó Jason de advertencia desde la cercanía de la puerta. Percy empujó la colcha fuera de nuestras cabezas, sonriendo con aire de culpabilidad.

―Jason, amigo, un poco de advertencia más estaría bien. — Dijo.

―Oh, Jason, ¡contrólate! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y alguna vez has oído hablar de tocar? ―pregunté, empujando la colcha más atrás para que pudiera ver que tenía una camiseta puesta.

―Toqué. Simplemente no escucharon a través de todo el coqueteo ―respondió, sonriendo. Todos nos reímos y Jason negó con la cabeza

― De todos modos, sólo quería decirte, Ana, que mamá regresa a casa el domingo. Sonreí; no había visto a mi madre en tres semanas.

―¿Sí? ¡Impresionante! ―exclamé con mucho gusto. Jason asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa a juego con la mía.

―Sí. Bueno, está bien, voy a la cama. Mantengan el ruido bajo por aquí; no quiero saber nada.— Me eché a reír y no pude resistir burlarme de él un poco más.

―Jason, tal vez quieras tomar prestado mi iPod, estamos calentando para la apuesta ―bromeé, guiñándole un ojo. Percy se echó a reír y Jason simplemente me miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

―Ángel, eres demasiado divertida ―dijo Percy, besando mi cuello. ―Cállate, Jackson ―contesté, imitando el tono bromista de Jason.

He hola aqui estoy con un nuevo cap.

Abi (Annie y sesos de alga). Recien se me ocurrio uuna pregunta, ya se qu eres mojigata y eso pero vas a poner un lindo lemmon en la historia.

La historia es de Kirsty Moseley

Los personajes de Rick


	12. Capitulo doce

Capitulo 12

Desperté en la mañana con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, y había despertado junto al chico más sexy del mundo, que por casualidad estaba enamorado de mí. Sonreí contra el brazo en el que estaba acostada y presioné mi espalda contra él, sintiendo su duro pecho presionado en mi espalda donde me estaba abrazando.

—¿Percy? —susurré, girando mi cabeza en su dirección. Sus brazos se tensionaron alrededor de mí mientras lentamente abría sus ojos.

—Hola —murmuró, levantando su cabeza para que pudiera besarme

— Wow, amo despertarme sabiendo que finalmente eres mía. —Puso la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con satisfacción.

— Entonces, ¿podemos decirle a la gente hoy que estamos saliendo? —preguntó felizmente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Um… no. No hoy. Aún necesito hacer un poco más de trabajo de preparación en eso —respondí, recorriendo mi mano por su pecho, trazando sus músculos. Gruñó.

—Por "trabajo de preparación", no querrás decir que vas a coquetear conmigo y ponerme caliente como el infierno de nuevo como ayer, ¿cierto? —preguntó, luciendo suplicante.

—Tendrás que esperar y ver, ¿no crees? Oh, y te doy mi permiso para tocarme un poco hoy si quieres —ofrecí casualmente.

Me giré para enfrentarlo, sosteniendo mi cabeza en mi codo para que pudiera verlo mejor.

—Mmm… tocarte, ¿así? —ronroneó.

Arrastrando sus dedos a través de mi cuerpo lentamente, desde mi cara, abajo por mi cuello, a través de mis senos y estómago, estableciéndose finalmente justo en el interior de mi muslo. Su mano estaba tan cerca de mi centro que no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que escapó de mis labios. Trazó sus dedos a través de mi pierna, haciéndome gemir. Maldita sea, lo quería tanto pero simplemente no podía, no aún.

—No, Percy —supliqué.

Dije las palabras, pero moví mis caderas inconscientemente, tratando de acercarme más a su mano. Se rió, poniendo sus labios de forma que están casi tocando los míos.

—Prométeme que no me provocarás mucho hoy en la escuela —murmuró contra mis labios mientras movía su mano a la parte exterior del muslo.

—No te molestaré demasiado. No puedo prometer que no te pondrás duro — bromeé, torciendo sus palabras. Estrelló sus labios contra los míos y pude sentir que estaba sonriendo.

—¡Eres una maldita provocadora! Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que me haces — gruñó, besando mi cuello suavemente.

Vaya, sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo, ¡lo podía sentir! Le devolví el beso con pasión y se alejó después de un par de minutos, justo cuando estaba poniendo en ello.

—Mejor me voy. —Él me besó otra vez mientras salía de la cama.

—Está bien. Te veo en un rato —contesté, viendo cómo se ponía la ropa.

Me guiñó un ojo mientras subía por la ventana, de regreso a su casa. A pesar de que Jason sabía, Percy seguía necesitando mantener la pretensión para sus padres. Él no podía exactamente ser visto salir por la puerta principal, cuando se suponía que debía estar en su cama.

Me levanté de la cama y salté al cuarto de baño para una ducha. Cuando estaba seca, me quedé mirando a través de mi armario por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba algo diferente para usar hoy. Quería que Percy me viera como si realmente me quisiera enfrente de todos, porque no quería seguir mintiendo acerca de nuestra relación.

Saqué una mini-falda vaquera y una blusa negra lisa con cuello en V, de manga corta. Sonreí mientras miraba mi atuendo. Esto sin duda iba a funcionar.

Me vestí y me examiné en el espejo, la falda era corta, pero no demasiado corta para que pareciera una de las zorras, y la blusa era ajustada pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para dar una pista de lo que estaba debajo. Sonreí y me puse un par de zapatillas de ballet, completando el atuendo.

Agarré la bolsa pequeña que me dieron en la clínica de planificación familiar y saqué mi caja de pastillas. Echándole un vistazo al paquete, encontré la primera y me la trague rápidamente, sonriendo para mis adentros.

Salté a la cocina. Percy estaba hablando con Jason, de espaldas a mí, y ya había un plato de cereal en el mostrador esperando por mí. Sentí mi corazón derretirse un poco por su consideración.

—Buenos días —dije alegremente.

Percy estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua y cuando se dio la vuelta, casi se ahogó. Jason le dio una palmada en la espalda bruscamente y se echó a reír. ¡Sip, ese era el efecto que quería! Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y con hambre al mirarme lentamente, haciéndome sonrojar al imaginarme los pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre mi cuerpo.

Él todavía no había hablado.

— Percy, ¿quieres tomar una foto? Va a durar más tiempo —bromeé, comiendo mi cereal. Eso pareció sacarlo de la fantasía privada que estaba teniendo.

—¿No vas a usar eso hoy cierto? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Me miré a mí misma preguntándome qué quería decir con eso. No me veía tan guarra.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —pregunté, confundida. Pensé que le gustaba la ropa; ¡desde luego parecía que le gustaba! Él se acercó y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí por la espalda.

—Ángel, ¿cómo diablos se supone que me voy a concentrar todo el día, sabiendo que mi hermosa novia se ve como una maldita diosa del sexo? ¿Estás torturándome a propósito? —se quejó, besando el lado de mi cuello y pasando sus manos por mis muslos expuestos. Me reí y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

—Bueno, entonces sólo tendrás que ejercer algo de control, ¿no crees? — me burlé, alejándome después de moverme contra su erección discretamente.

Él gimió y se movió de modo que estaba detrás del mostrador, probablemente para que Jason no pudiera ver que estaba tan excitado.

—No estás jugando nada limpio —se quejó. Me reí y agarré mi bolsa.

—¿Listo para irnos, Jason? —pregunté, sonriendo a mi hermano, que parecía que estaba tratando de hacer caso omiso de nuestro intercambio pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

—Sí. Creo que Percy necesita otro minuto para calmarse, sin embargo — dijo él, riendo, haciendo rodar los ojos a Percy.

Me reí de su expresión de advertencia. Jason me agarró por los hombros y me empujó fuera de la puerta. Todavía estaba riéndome de Percy. La mañana pasó volando y finalmente, la hora del almuerzo estaba aquí. Estaba tan emocionada de ver a Percy que no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Nico, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

—Nada, sólo estoy teniendo un buen día. Además, tengo hambre y ahora vamos a comer —mentí sin problemas.

—¿Vas a hacer otro movimiento a Percy? —preguntó Zoe, sonriéndome a sabiendas. Me eché a reír.

—Oh, diablos, sí. Sólo observa la cara de Rachel. Voy a hacer que me desee hoy. — Sonreí feliz. Esto iba a ser grande y Rachel iba a odiar cada segundo de ello.

—No hay duda al respecto —estuvo de acuerdo Zoe, riendo.

—¡Oh! ¡Así que por eso es la falda! —dijo Nico. Una mirada de comprensión cruzó su rostro. Me eché a reír y asentí.

—¿Crees que va a funcionar? —pregunté, en realidad quería su opinión. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, sí que va a funcionar. Todos los chicos en la escuela han estado hablando acerca de tus piernas asesinas hoy. Debo decir que hasta yo, que estoy totalmente enamorado de mi novia, te he comprobado —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

—¡Ew! Eso es asqueroso, Nico. ¡Tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Los mejores amigos no pervierten el uno del otro! —declaré, fingiendo un estremecimiento.

—En realidad, he estado mirándote también —bromeó Zoe.

—Yo también —agregó Silena, haciéndonos reír a todos más fuerte.

Al entrar en el comedor, riendo, pude sentir algunos de los chicos mirándome. Ahora que Nico había dicho acerca de eso, me di cuenta que tenía mucha más atención masculina de lo normal. Compramos nuestra comida.

—Ya vuelvo, muchachos —dije, sonriendo, mientras me dirigía a la mesa donde los atletas se sentaban.

Todos mis amigos se fueron a sentar en la mesa de costumbre, me miraban con ojos curiosos. Vi a Percy mientras me acercaba. Como de costumbre, había una decena de chicas colgando a su alrededor, coqueteando descaradamente. Parecía que estaba realmente enojado.

—En serio, Rebeca, si me tocas una vez más voy a ir a hablar con alguien acerca de ello. Esto está al borde de acoso sexual —gruñó Percy, mirándola y quitando su mano fuera de su muslo. Se veía muy ofendida cuando se puso de pie y salió fuera.

El resto de las chicas estaban sonriendo a sus espaldas. Prácticamente se podía leer sus pensamientos en sus caras: Una chica menos para la competencia. Reprimí una risita y me senté en la mesa. Jason no estaba allí, así que decidí sacar el máximo provecho de eso y realmente empujarlo hoy.

—Hola, Percy —ronroneé, sonriéndole seductoramente. Su rostro se iluminó cuando me vio.

—Hola. ¿Tuviste una buena mañana? —preguntó alegremente. Puse mala cara y negué con la cabeza. Su rostro se cayó y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, me miró preocupado.

— ¿Qué está mal, Ángel?— Me puse de pie y me senté en la mesa frente a él, apoyando un pie en el banco entre sus piernas, así mi pie estaba casi tocando su entrepierna. Él no pareció darse cuenta, sin embargo; seguía mirando mi cara, preocupado.

—Me lastimé la pierna en clase de gimnasia. Es muy doloroso. ¿Tengo un moretón? —pregunté, abriendo las piernas ligeramente y apuntando a mi cara interna del muslo.

Sus ojos de inmediato cayeron a mis piernas. Estoy apostando a que tenía una visión clara de mi ropa interior, porque una expresión de dolor y hambre cruzó su rostro. Me sentí un poco como una puta por hacer esto, pero al menos nadie más podía ver lo que estaba viendo, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho.

Puso su mano en el músculo de mi pantorrilla y la deslizó poco a poco todo el camino hasta mi pierna, a mi cara interna del muslo, gimiendo en voz baja al hacerlo.

—No, no hay moretones —dijo con su voz sensual, haciéndome arder en necesidad mientras masajeaba mi muslo.

—Hmm, ¿de verdad? Duele tanto —mentí, sonriéndole. Él estaba sonriendo hacia mí; su expresión me dijo que sabía que me estaba volviendo loca.

— ¿Qué tal si mejor lo besas para mí? —sugerí, alzando las cejas, tratando de parecer sexy.

Escuché algunos de los chicos gemir, ya que obviamente estaban viendo el intercambio. La lujuria cruzó la cara de Percy mientras asentía con una sonrisa sexy e inclinó la cabeza hacia mi pierna. Justo antes de que sus labios tocaran mi piel, alejé mi pierna.

— En realidad, es mejor que no. Pensé que tenías una novia — bromeé. Se rió y negó con la cabeza hacia mí, entrecerrando los ojos, obviamente decepcionado de que no llegó a besar mi pierna delante de toda la escuela.

— Tengo una novia. La amo más que cualquier otra cosa —dijo, su voz llena de honestidad. Sonreí mientras mi corazón se derritió.

—Bueno, no deberías estar haciendo esto, entonces, ¿eh? —me burlé, sonriéndole y bajando de la mesa. Agarré a mi bandeja del almuerzo.

— Me parece que está bien ahora, de todos modos. Tal vez si comienza a doler de nuevo más tarde, te llamaré —coqueteé. Él gimió cuando le guiñé y me fui a la mesa de amigos.

Podía oír a los chicos, todos haciendo comentarios calientes detrás de mí acerca de cuán caliente era eso, y cómo definitivamente "aprovecharían eso", y las chicas diciendo lo ramera que era. Me reí y me dejé caer en nuestra mesa. Zoe me sonrió a sabiendas, y Silena y Nico me estaban mirando con la boca bien abiertas.

—¡Estabas tan ahí! ¡Realmente creo que podrías ganar la apuesta! —dijo Silena, mirándome con asombro. No podía dejar de reírme de ella; me miraba como si fuera una especie de diosa o algo así.

—Podrían servirme cuatro mil dólares —admití, riendo.

Sólo esperaba que Rachel realmente pagara una vez se diera cuenta de que yo fui su novia todo el tiempo. Cuando terminamos de comer, estaba caminando junto con mi grupo de amigos, cuando alguien me agarró la mano y me tiró a una parada.

Chillé, un poco sorprendida, y me giré para ver a Percy sonriéndome mientras me arrastraba al salón de clases vacío más cercano. Me reí cuando vi a mis amigos caminar sin mí, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que no estaba detrás de ellos más.

Cerró la puerta y me miró, tratando de fingir que estaba molesto conmigo, pero no había manera de que cayera por eso, él se divertía, me di cuenta.

—Ángel, eso fue demasiado —afirmó mientras daba un paso más cerca de mí. Di un paso atrás y choque con la pared.

—¿Demasiado? Pensé que era bastante perfecto —respondí en broma. Él se rió y apretó su cuerpo al mío.

—Eres bastante perfecta. —Apartó mi pelo de mi cara suavemente, mirándome con ternura.

P use mis brazos alrededor de él y lo acerqué más, luego moví mis manos para agarrar su trasero. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa sexy y presionó sus labios contra los míos con suavidad; gemía ligeramente y lo acerqué más, con ganas de más. Se apartó para besar mi cuello, sus manos vagando por mi cuerpo, a través de mis piernas.

Una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de mi falda, haciendo cosquillas con sus dedos en mi trasero provocando. Sentí chupar suavemente en mi cuello.

—Percy, ¿me estás dando un chupón? —pregunté, riendo. Dejó de chupar por un segundo y alejó su boca de mi piel.

—Mmm-hmm te estoy marcando —murmuró, antes de chupar en el mismo lugar otra vez.

Después de unos segundos, se apartó para mirarlo, inspeccionando su obra. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, ¿y yo puedo marcarte? —bromeé.

—Claro, si quieres. —Él estuvo de acuerdo, encogiéndose de hombros, pero en realidad luciendo un poco esperanzado.

¿Realmente quería que lo marcara? Apretó los labios a los míos una vez más, pareciendo poner mi cuerpo en llamas.

Por Dios, ¿cómo diablos me hacía esto? Él era el único chico que había besado, por amor de Dios. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, ¡dejándolo poner su mano en mi trasero! Sonreí cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándome acceso a su cuello. Justo cuando mis labios rozaron su piel, sonó la campana. Él gimió y se alejó, mirándome con una cara de cachorro de nuevo.

—Falta a clases conmigo —declaró él, haciendo un mohín ligeramente. ¿Faltar a clases con él? ¡Oh, mierda, odiaba faltar a la escuela, eso no era yo en absoluto!

—Um, Percy, no puedo. —Estaba debatiéndome, tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con él, pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que mis maestros supieran que falté a clase sin necesidad.

—¿Por favor? —rogó, doblando sus rodillas para que así estuviéramos a la misma altura. Sus ojos azules me estaban matando. No podía decirle que no. Suspiré profundamente.

—Si me atrapan, entonces tú estarás en serios problemas —le advertí. Si obtenía detención, me aseguraría de que él también.

Él se rió, una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su cara mientras sacaba su celular y llamó a Jason para decirle que no me sentía bien y que me llevaba a casa.

—Sí, ella está bien. No, dice que se siente un poco mareada, eso es todo. No, no, lo tengo. Muy bien. Nos vemos —dijo en el teléfono, sonriendo y lanzándome un guiño. Deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo y me agarró la mano, tirando de mí desde el aula hasta el coche.

—Jason va a conseguir un aventón al trabajo. Así que, siempre y cuando te lleve a casa a las nueve, ni siquiera sabrá que faltamos a clases —dijo alegremente. Rodé mis ojos hacia él.

—¡Como si Jason realmente creyera que estaba enferma! Él sabe que estamos faltando. —Sacudí la cabeza, riendo. Jason no era tonto, él simplemente no quería decir nada.

—Pues bien, Ángel, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Percy, saliendo del estacionamiento con rapidez antes de que alguien nos viera salir. Me encogí de hombros con facilidad.

—No me importa. Lo que tú quieras. —Mientras involucrara pasar más tiempo con él, haría cualquier cosa. Él sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a patinar otra vez? —ofreció.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Tengo que cambiarme primero, sin embargo; o me congelaré el trasero de otra forma. —Me reí mientras sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigían a mis piernas de nuevo.

Le envié un texto a Zoe para decirle que iba a faltar y le pedí que recogiera cualquier trabajo que me perdiera. Cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi casa, Percy se fue a la suya a buscar algo que dijo que necesitaba, y yo corrí y me puse unos vaqueros.

Pasé un cepillo por mi pelo y añadí una capa rápida de máscara de pestañas. Cuando salí de mi habitación, tomé un suéter, así no me daría frio. Corrí hacia el auto, emocionada por algún tiempo a solas con él. Él sonrió mientras subía.

—Oye, te traje esto —dijo, dándome una de sus sudaderas. Fruncí ante ella, sabiendo que tenía una de las mías. ¿Por qué traería esto?

—Er… ¿gracias? —Pregunte ?

—Es para tu pequeño trasero. Te dije traería una para que no te mojaras y te diera frío como la última vez. Aunque, tengo plena confianza en que patinarás por tu cuenta al final de esta lección —se jactó, sonriendo.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de querer patinar si no me vas a tocar — ronroneó sugestivamente. Él sonrió.

—Mmm, nunca había pensado en eso. Esperemos que no aprendas muy rápido entonces. —Movió las cejas hacia mí, haciéndome reír.

El patinaje fue muy divertido. Tenía razón, era mucho mejor esta vez. Fue probablemente debido al hecho de que él era un maestro tan bueno, y porque nos pasamos casi todo el día aquí la última vez. Fue muy divertido estar con él. Él patinó hacia atrás al igual que lo hizo antes, sosteniendo mis manos, haciendo bromas y charlando.

Solo me caí un par de veces y cada vez que interrumpía mi caída, o me atrapaba o me levantaba. Lo miré mientras patinamos, estaba sonriendo ampPercyente y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era tan guapo, amable y paciente. Podía sentirme enamorándome de él. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera loca por él.

—Oye, ¿Qué tal si presumes un poco? Me encanta verte patinar —sugerí, agarrándome en el costado por mi vida para que pudiera soltarme.

Él me dio un beso antes de irse patinando al revés, se volvió bruscamente y patinó hacia delante tan rápido que realmente me asustó. Mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho a la vista de eso. Si se caía, mientras patinaba de esa manera, iba a resultar gravemente herido. El pensamiento de él herido me aterraba.

Hizo un par de vueltas, y me mostró sus habilidades, como saltar y patinar sobre un pie. Siempre me encantaba verlo patinar. Se veía tan hermoso y grácil, pero nunca lo había deseado por eso, hasta ahora. Se veía tan sexy cuando estaba patinando, tan poderoso y dominante.

Percy quería jugar hockey profesionalmente, que ya había sido buscado por un equipo realmente bueno pero necesitaba estar en la universidad antes de que pudieran firmar. Le habían ofrecido una beca deportiva completa en una escuela muy buena en Boston, lo que significaría que tendría que mudarse cuando la escuela terminara en pocos meses.

El tiempo de separación iba a matarme. Yo iba a tener pesadillas todas las noches cuando él no estuviera allí, sin mencionar la angustia que sentiría al verlo irse. Odiaba el hecho de que él estaría tan lejos y que las chicas estarían cayendo sobre él.

Suspiré, negándome a pensar en ello. Tenía que confiar en él. Y lo hacía, confiaba plenamente en él, creía que me amaba y que no quería hacerme daño. Cuando regresó a mí, patinó hasta detenerse, enviando un spray de hielo sobre un lado.

—¿Es eso suficiente exhibición para ti? —preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besándome tiernamente.

—Oh, sí. Mi hombre puede patinar bien —confirmé, con una sonrisa hacia él.

—Mmm, di eso de nuevo. Me gusta eso —gruñó, en una ronca sexy voz que hizo temblar mis entrañas. Envolví mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más cerca.

—Mi hombre puede patinar —ronroneé seductoramente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Pude sentir la ardiente pasión chisporroteando entre nosotros. Él dobló sus rodillas así estábamos al mismo nivel, me abrazó fuertemente y luego me sostuvo, levantándome de mis pies. Empezó a patinar suavemente alrededor de la pista.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras patinaba ocasionalmente haciendo pequeños giros y cambiando a patinar hacia atrás. Sus ojos no dejaron los míos. Fue la cosa más erótica y sexy que me hubiera sucedido, y todo mi cuerpo estaba anhelando por él.

—Te amo tanto, Ángel —susurró.

Sonreí. Mis entrañas estaban rebosando de felicidad y pasión. Él me estaba volviendo loca; yo lo quería y lo necesitaba. Al mirar dentro de sus hermosos ojos azules, podía ver todo su amor por mí brillando a través y eso hizo a mi corazón latir muy rápido.

De repente, me golpeó como un camión, yo también lo amaba. Tal vez siempre lo había amado, no estaba segura. Él tenía una manera de deslizarse detrás de mis defensas y se abría paso dentro de mi corazón, pero siempre me había negado a verlo de esa manera.

Me hacía sentir segura, querida, necesitada y especial; yo no quería volver a dejarlo ir. Lo amaba como loca, más que a nada, él era lo único que necesitaba en la vida. Abrí mi boca para decirle que yo también lo amaba, pero habló primero, cortándome.

—Vamos a ir a cenar —sugirió, patinando fuera de la pista de hielo y sentándome en el banquillo.

Él se puso de rodillas y me quitó mis patines. Sólo lo miré mientras lo hacía, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara. ¿Era este chico realmente mío? ¿Cómo conseguí ser tan afortunada?

Después de que conseguimos de nuevo nuestros zapatos, nos fuimos a un pequeño restaurante italiano que dijo él que hacía la segunda mejor lasaña en el mundo.

—¿La segunda mejor? —pregunté riendo.

—Sí. Tu lasaña es genial —afirmó, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza mientras seguíamos al camarero a la mesa.

—Sabes que me tienes ahora, puedes parar con los elogios —me burlé, riendo. Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, rodando sus ojos como si estuviera siendo estúpida.

La comida era buena y el restaurante era realmente bonito, tenía velas en cada mesa y era realmente muy romántico, era tan divertido estar cerca de él que no había un silencio incómodo. No podía dejar de preguntarme cómo no sabía nada de él antes de que estuviéramos juntos.

Supongo que fue porque la única personalidad que alguna vez me mostró fue el lado idiota que, en realidad, no parecía ser una parte de su carácter en absoluto.

—Percy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —pregunté, demasiado curiosa para no preguntar.

—Por supuesto. Lo que tú quieras. —Se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan imbécil conmigo? Si te he gustado todo este tiempo, ¿por qué siempre me enloquecías cuando éramos niños y siendo como un idiota conmigo? Sabes que solía odiarte, ¿cierto? —pregunté, alzando mis cejas, mirándolo en tono de disculpa. Él se rió.

—Ya sabes, hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio. Tal vez me amabas y no te diste cuenta —sugirió, sonriendo. Sonreí porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando antes.

—No, Percy. Eras un imbécil completo para mí. Pero la mayoría de eso era un acto, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —pregunté, necesitando la respuesta, me estaba matando porque simplemente no lo entendía.

—Jason. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Jason? no lo entiendo. —Le di mi mejor cara de "qué demonios". Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Jason realmente no me quería cerca de ti. Me golpeó bastante un par de veces cuando éramos niños por ello. Él es realmente protector contigo. Era más fácil para mí mantenerme alejado de ti si en realidad no querías estar conmigo. Pensé que si te hacía querer estar lejos de mí, entonces yo no tendría que intentar tan duro — dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Espera, ¿él fingió ser un idiota así yo no querría estar con él debido a Jason? ¡Maldito sea ese chico!

—Todos estos años, Percy, simplemente me parece una pérdida. —Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza; si me lo hubiera dicho entonces, tal vez podríamos haber estado juntos durante más tiempo

—. Sabes, yo siempre pensé que tenías una doble personalidad —le dije, riendo. Él también se rió.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto.

—Bueno, siempre pensé en ti como el Percy de día, que era un idiota, imbécil, y un hombre prostituto, ligón. Luego estaba el Percy de noche, que era adorable, dulce y cariñoso. Siempre me ha gustado el Percy de noche — le dije con sinceridad. Él sonrió feliz.

—Bueno, la noche era cuando me detenía de tratar de alejarte. Decidí que ya que Jason no sabía nada, podía ser yo mismo y disfrutar de mi tiempo contigo. Para que lo sepas, sin embargo, ambas de mis personalidades te han amado por siempre — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo hacia mí.

Aww, ¡es tan malditamente dulce! Me estiré y sostuve su mano con fuerza.

—Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes, realmente te odié a veces — admití tímidamente, haciéndolo reír.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo la vez que corté la cabeza a tu osito de peluche y la lancé a la basura? —preguntó, riendo.

Di un grito ahogado a la memoria de ello, ¡me había olvidado de eso! Jason había sacado mi oso de la basura y lo puso de nuevo en mi cama para mí y arregló su cabeza.

—Sí, ¡idiota! —lo regañé, luchando contra una sonrisa.

—Sabes que nunca hice eso, ¿verdad? Fingí cortarle la cabeza y lo escondí en mi suéter y lo puse de nuevo en tu cama un par de horas después —dijo, sin dejar de reír.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Jason me dijo que él lo recuperó para mí! —Me reí. Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Esa fue una de las veces que pateó mi culo. Me agarró a escondidas en tu habitación ese día. Yo le dije que iba al baño —dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que mi hermano pateó tu culo. Eso es muy gracioso.—Dijo.

—Me alegro de que no me mate por salir contigo. Puedo mantenerme por mi cuenta en una pelea, pero Jason es un maldito psicópata cuando se trata de ti. — Percy frunció el ceño, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, una sonrisa tirando en las esquinas de su boca.

—Sí, bueno, es mejor asegurarte de que no me hagas daño, ¿eh? —bromeé. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca te haría daño, nunca. —Apretó suavemente mi mano, mirando directamente a mis ojos, todo su comportamiento mostrándome la verdad de sus palabras.

Le creí, no creía que alguna vez me lastimaría a propósito, pero sabía que rompería mi corazón tarde o temprano. Cuando fuera a la universidad y estuviéramos separados, aunque no me engañara, eso iba a doler mucho. Incluso si no estuviéramos saliendo sería terrible estar sin él, pero ahora sería como una tortura.

Aparté los pensamientos de mi mente. Yo no podía pensar en ello, no hasta que sucediera y aun así pudiéramos pasar a través de ello. Lo amaba lo suficiente para esperar por él. Sólo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo dentro de cuatro meses cuando todas las zorras de la universidad se arrojaran sobre él y estuviera a un viaje de tres horas de distancia.

—Correcto, entonces, ¿estás lista para irnos? —preguntó Percy después de haberme comido un pedazo enorme de pastel de chocolate yo sola.

Asentí con la cabeza y arrojó algo de dinero sobre la mesa, extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Sonreí.

—Sabes que te estás perfilando como el mejor novio del mundo —dije felizmente.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas eso. —Sonrió y envolvió su suéter alrededor de mis hombros mientras caminábamos hacia fuera en el frío. Me agarré fuertemente de su mano, no queriéndolo dejar ir. Cuando llegamos al auto incluso abrió mi puerta para mí.

—Tal caballero, Percy —bromeé.

Lo vi dar la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor. Era tan guapo, y era mío, yo no podía dejar de sonreír a ese conocimiento. Nunca había soñado que alguna vez tendría algo como esto con un chico.

Cuando solía pensar acerca de las citas eso me asustaba enormemente porque no podía dejar que la gente me tocara, y todo el tiempo tuve al chico perfecto, quién estaba enamorado de mí, quien me abrazó y me mantuvo a salvo cada noche, y yo ni siquiera sabía.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? Cuando llegamos a mi casa, eran sólo las ocho. Jason no estaría en casa durante otra hora, así que teníamos la casa para nosotros.

—Ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo —le dije, tirando de él hacia el sofá.

Parecía un poco preocupado y nervioso. Lo atraje a mi lado, sentándome cerca de él. Pude sentir la pasión construyéndose y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera dispuesta a llevar las cosas más allá. Nunca me había sentido así antes, y aunque sólo habíamos estado juntos por cinco días, lo había conocido siempre.

Confiaba en él como nadie y sabía que no me haría daño. No estaba preocupada porque no fuera capaz de esperar por mí, podía ver en sus ojos que iba a esperar tanto tiempo como yo quisiera, y ese conocimiento me estaba empujando hacia delante. Si dudaba de que me esperara, entonces no habría manera de que me sintiera así.

Agarré su mano con fuerza mientras me limitaba a mirarlo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar mis sentimientos por él.

—¿Qué está mal, Ángel —preguntó en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido, frotando círculos en el dorso de mi mano. Oh, mierda, ¿puedo decirlo? Estaba tan avergonzada, nunca había dicho algo como esto a nadie antes. Tomé una respiración profunda y quería que mi voz no mostrara los nervios que sentía en mi interior.

—Te amo, Percy —le dije con sinceridad.

Me miró, shock claro en su rostro. Su boca estaba abierta, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras asimilaba lo que dije. No podía dejar de reír.

— Está bien, no es así como me imaginé tu reacción. —Hice una mueca, esperando que dijera algo. Me empujó hacia abajo sobre mi espalda, rodando por encima de mí.

—¿Me amas? ¿En serio? —preguntó, el shock dejando su rostro para ser reemplazado por excitación.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse un poco.

—Sí, Te amo.— Se rió y me besó apasionadamente. Cuando se apartó sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Pensé que ibas a terminarme o algo así. Te veías tan seria que pensé que no querías estar conmigo —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, sonriendo. Me eché a reír.

—¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que parecías nervioso? —pregunté, riendo.

—Dilo otra vez —susurró. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él más cerca de mí, su boca aproximadamente a dos centímetros de la mía.

—Te amo, Percy Jackson —susurré.

—Te amo también, Anabeth Chase. —Me besó, duro, y no podía dejar de devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda y agarré la parte inferior de su camiseta, tirándola hacia arriba sobre su cabeza, arrastrando mis dedos por su pecho, simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecto era.

Sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo ávidamente, él se apoderó la parte inferior de mi blusa y comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba lentamente, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción.

Sentí mi amor por él incrementar a otra velocidad por la forma reflexiva y paciente de cómo era conmigo. Sonreí contra sus labios y él se apartó, mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó, preocupación coloreando su voz.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo empujé fuera de mí para poder sentarme. Agarré mi blusa y la saqué por encima de mi cabeza, tirándola al suelo. Me estaba mirando en estado de shock. Tiré de él de nuevo hacia mí, besándolo profundamente. Sus manos estaban en todas partes mientras nos enrollábamos pero no hizo nada que no quería que hiciera.

Fue perfecto y dulce. Un final increíble para una cita increíble. Después de un rato se retiró y yació a mi lado, hablamos felizmente por un rato. A las nueve, suspiró.

—Jason va a estar en casa pronto, tal vez deberíamos vestirnos —sugirió, luciendo un poco reacio mientras sus dedos se perdían por encima de mi sujetador y estómago. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí. No creo que estaría muy contento si llegaba a casa y descubriera que me has visto sin la blusa, Jackson —dije con fingido horror.

Se rió y se sentó, agarrando mi camisa del suelo y pasándomela, besándome otra vez con ternura. Cuando los dos estábamos completamente vestidos de nuevo, nos sentamos viendo la televisión hasta que Jason volvió a casa. No podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara, Percy me amaba y yo lo amaba y todo era perfecto.

Jason volvió a casa y ellos jugaron en la Wii mientras yo hacía mi tarea, tratando sin éxito, de no mirar el culo de Percy mientras permanecía de pie delante de mí. A las diez se fue a casa para cambiarse de ropa y ver a sus padres durante media hora antes de que se colara por mi ventana esta noche. Apenas podía contener mi emoción por estar de nuevo con él.

—Así que, ¿cómo lo están dos llevando ustedes? —preguntó Jason, curiosamente, cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Sonreí con alegría.

—Muy bien en realidad. Gracias por no enloquecer ni hacerle daño ni nada —dije, haciendo una mueca ante la idea. Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Eso está bien. Sólo ten cuidado, es un jugador, no quiero que salgas lastimada. —Me miró con preocupación.

Él siempre fue sobreprotector, pero creo que por crecer en la forma en que lo hicimos, siempre sintió la necesidad de protegerme de nuestro padre. Supongo que ese instinto nunca se fue, incluso después de que mi padre lo hizo. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—No me lastimará —afirmé con aplomo. Él se rió.

—Tal confianza en un chico que nunca se las arregló para conservar una novia antes —reflexionó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Jason, Percy es un gran chico, no me lastimará. Él me ama.— Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo sé que lo hace. —Frunció el ceño con desaprobación mientras lo decía. No creo que Jason alguna vez aprobara a alguien que yo trajera a casa, era tan condenadamente sobreprotector. Siempre había sido el mejor hermano que una chica podría desear.

— Entonces, ¿necesitas hablar conmigo sobre papá o algo? — preguntó, haciendo una mueca ligeramente mientras decía la palabra papá. Cerré mis ojos, había estado posponiéndolo, siquiera pensando en que ese hombre regresara.

—Yo no quiero verlo —dije en voz baja. Él me atrajo en un abrazo.

—Está bien, entonces no vamos a verlo. —Frotó mi espalda con dulzura, mirándome preocupado, como si pensara que iba a tener otro ataque de pánico como la última vez que hablamos de él.

—Puedes verlo si quieres —dije, sintiéndome un poco culpable. No quería detener a Jason de verlo si él quería. Se rió sin humor.

—En realidad, necesito verlo. —Se encogió de hombros, y mi corazón se hundió, no quería a Jason en cualquier lugar cerca de ese imbécil.

—Bien, bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… —me callé, tratando de no llorar. Jason se retiró del abrazo y me miró con tristeza.

—Yo no quiero verlo, Anabeth, quiero matarlo —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente, haciéndome reír. Le di una palmada en su hombro haciéndole reír.

— Te prometo que no dejaré que te haga daño, nunca más. —Besó el lado de mi cabeza con suavidad, todo su cuerpo tenso.

Sabía que Jason siempre se sintió culpable de que no hiciera algo pronto. No creía que jamás se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo por ello, pero era una creencia irracional, nada de eso fue su culpa, sin embargo tomó toda la culpa por no ponerle fin antes de lo que lo hizo. Creo que olvida que él pasó por eso también, simplemente se preocupa por mí siempre.

En realidad nunca habla del hecho de que probablemente se lesionó el doble de lo que yo porque siempre me estaba protegiendo. Siempre parece olvidar que era un niño en ese momento también, que no podía haber hecho nada al respecto de todos modos porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Sabes que eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿verdad? —dije, sonriendo feliz. Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo hacia mí.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió engreídamente, haciéndonos reír de nuevo. Suspiré, sintiendo el agotamiento filtrándose en mí.

—Me voy a la cama. Buenas Noches, Jason. —Besé la parte superior de su cabeza cuando fui a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí por el hábito.

Me puse mi pijama y justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, oí mi ventana abriéndose. Le sonreí felizmente mientras Percy se subió en la cama detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Hola, tú —murmuré soñolienta. Besó la parte posterior de mi cabeza con suavidad.

—Hola, tú —respondio, mientras me acurrucaba contra él.

—Te amo, Percy. —Sonreí mientras decía las palabras, simplemente se volvía más fácil y más fácil decirlo cada vez.

—Te amo más, Ángel. —Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, a la deriva en el sueño, segura y cálida, envuelta en su abrazo.

xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxddxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxoxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx

Encuentren la o.

La historia es de Kirsty Moseley

Los personajes son de Rick

Mandemen un lindo reviews porfa


	13. Capitulo trece

Capítulo 13

Pov Percy (Al fin)

Había estado con Anabeth por una semana ahora, y honestamente había sido la mejor semana de mi vida —o de la vida de cualquiera, probablemente. Ella era tan perfecta. La había querido durante tanto tiempo que estaba un poco preocupado de que si alguna vez la conseguía, nunca sería capaz de estar a la altura de lo que había imaginado.

La había puesto en un pedestal tan alto que estaba sorprendido de que realmente tuviera suficiente oxígeno para respirar. Pero estar con ella era mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado. No podía esperar para esta noche. Como de costumbre, había una fiesta en la casa de Jason —la celebración de después de los partidos.

Definitivamente estaba planeando bailar con mi chica esta noche. Me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros rasgados y una camisa blanca y me dirigí hacia su casa. Estaba tan emocionado por verla que podría romper a cantar en cualquier momento. Aún no podía creer que alguien como yo fuera tan afortunado de tener a alguien como ella enamorada uno.

Podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera; era preciosa, lista, divertida, y amable. Prácticamente cada chico en la escuela la deseaba, no es que pudiera culparlos; su cuerpo era de fuera de este mundo, y todo ese baile… Me esforzaba por verla en su práctica de baile cada sábado, estaba enloqueciendo encendiéndome viéndola saltar alrededor, sacudiendo el culo.

Ella sinceramente hacía mi boca agua queriéndola tanto. Sería incluso peor mañana porque realmente había tenido mis manos en ese pequeño culo respingón que estaría sacudiéndose alrededor. Fui directo a la cocina, ayudando a Jason a ordenar las bebidas y aperitivos como de costumbre.

Anabeth estaba probablemente en su habitación haciéndose ver increíble, sólo para sacarme la vida de nuevo. Había insistido en flirtear su precioso culo conmigo todos los días en la escuela por la estúpida apuesta. Cada día se ponía peor y peor cuando ella golpeaba otro mecanismo.

Se estaba volviendo más segura de sí misma ahora; sabía exactamente cuánto me afectaba, y definitivamente lo usaba para su ventaja. No es que me importara, estaba pasando un buen rato haciéndolo y verla disfrutar me hacía feliz. Anabeth había estado metiéndose más y más en nuestra relación desde que me dijo que me amaba, llevando las cosas más y más lejos.

Estaba un poco preocupado al principio. No quería que ella pensara que todo lo que quería de ella era sexo, le había dicho que esperaría y esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara. Realmente la quería más que nada en el mundo. Si creyera que diría que sí, le pediría que se casara conmigo ahora mismo, pero no quería apresurarla o presionarla a nada, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Jason había sido estupendo hasta ahora también. Parecía gustarle el hecho de que Anabeth estaba feliz así que no me criticó demasiado acerca de salir con ella. Tuvimos algunas palabras el día después que descubrió sobre nosotros, pero nunca se lo había dicho a Anabeth. Fueron básicamente amenazas de decapitación y castración lo que sabía que decía en serio.

No es que importara, no sería el que le hiciera daño o terminara esta relación, eso definitivamente dependía de ella. Todo lo que quería era cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz. Una hora más tarde, la gente empezó a llegar para la fiesta. Observé el pasillo, esperándola.

Normalmente, nunca salía de su habitación hasta que la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, así que sabía que tenía un poco de tiempo. Vi a Rachel entrar y gemí mientras agarraba a Travis, poniéndolo delante de mí así no me vería. Había estado molestándome tan mal toda la semana con todo el flirteo, bueno, todas lo hicieron.

No podía creer que las chicas hagan ese tipo de cosas, y caray lo que estaban ofreciendo, era literalmente en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, y cualquier cosa que yo quisiera. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Rachel me había ofrecido, la pequeña sucia fulana.

Mi mente subconsciente vagó al par de veces que habíamos salido y tenido sexo, me estremecí un poco con el pensamiento. Travis se estaba partiendo de risa.

—En serio, Percy, sólo sé un hombre y fóllate a alguien para acabar de una vez — dijo, riendo. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su estúpido comentario.

—Lo que sea, la única con la que estaré es mi novia. No estoy interesado en ninguna de estas mujerzuelas. —Agité la mano con desdén mientras un par de chicas me miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Alguien agarró mi brazo, apretando gentilmente para conseguir mi atención. Oh, por amos de Dios, ¿por qué diablos no pueden dejarme en paz?

— Mira, ¡no estoy interesado! ¡Tengo novia! —gruñí con enojo mientras me daba la vuelta.

Mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta, Anabeth estaba parada allí con un pequeño vestido negro que colgaba de su cuerpo bien formado y acababa a la mitad de su muslo. Su pelo estaba medio recogido y rizado, y sus ojos estaban brillando con diversión. No podía respirar.

Estaba tan hermosa que era irreal. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla como un idiota. Oh mierda, ¡estoy mirando fijamente! Vale, vamos, Percy, di algo. Di algo. Percy, ¡maldita sea di ALGO!

—Um… hola, Ángel —balbuceé, mi voz sonando escasa. Wow, ¡eso fue realmente zalamero, Percy! Dios, ¡soy un imbécil! Estaba tan excitado que debe haber sido obvio para todo el mundo. Sonrió, su sonrisa encendiendo su cara entera.

—Hola, Percy —ronroneó con su sexi voz.

Gemí mentalmente. Vale aquí viene; finalmente va a matarme. En realidad no creo que pueda aguantarla flirteando conmigo mientras se ve así.

—Estás preciosa —dije honestamente, mirándola otra vez. Sonrió e hizo un pequeño giro, haciendo a su vestido elevarse un poco. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio. ¿Me gustaba? ¿Estaba bromeando? Asentí y di un paso más cerca. Podía oler su perfume dejando mi cabeza un poco difusa.

—Me encanta —confirmé. Se rió y cerró la distancia, presionando su pecho en el mío. No pude evitar poner mis manos en sus caderas, sintiendo el sedoso material bajo mis dedos.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que te gustará lo que está debajo incluso más — susurró en mi oído.

Apreté mi agarre en ella mientras trataba de dar un paso atrás, manteniéndola firmemente en mí, no queriendo que se alejara de mí.

—No te burles de mí esta noche, Ángel. En serio, te ves demasiado caliente, no puedo soportarlo —supliqué. Rió y agarró la parte delantera de mi camisa, empujándome imposiblemente cerca de ella. La miré a los ojos, sintiéndome siendo arrastrado.

—No estoy burlándome, Percy. Por cierto, tu ropa se ve malditamente caliente en ti, pero tengo la sensación de que se verá incluso mejor en el suelo de mi habitación más tarde —dijo tranquilamente, haciéndome gemir.

Cerré los ojos. En serio, me estaba matando. Besó mi mejilla y se alejó rápidamente, se dirigió a la multitud de personas, dejándome parado en medio de la cocina con una maldita erección como de costumbre. Me volví hacia Travis que estaba mirando a Anabeth también.

—Maldición, se ve caliente esta noche. Creo que podría ir a ver si puedo golpear ese hermoso culo —dijo, meneando las cejas mientras se dirigió a ir a buscarla. Agarré su brazo y sacudí mi cabeza, mirándolo en señal de advertencia.

—Ni hablar, Travis. Sólo mantente alejado de ella, está cogida.— Me miró con curiosidad, luego sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Ella no es tu… —se calló, mirándome sorprendido. Oh mierda. ¡Oops, bueno ahora él sabe! Asentí lentamente.

—Sí —confirmé. No pude evitar la sonrisa orgullosa que se extendió por mi cara, por fin alguien sabía sobre nosotros. Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Jason va a tener tus bolas cuando lo sepa. En serio, te va a hacer un nuevo agujero del culo.— Sonreí y palmeé su hombro.

—Ya lo sabe. —Me encogí de hombros con facilidad, sonriendo mientras su cara se transformó en conmoción.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Te dio una paliza? —preguntó con curiosidad. Me reí y me señalé a mí mismo.

—¿Parece como que me ha dado una paliza? — pregunté, riendo. De repente se vio molesto.

—¿Todo este maldito tiempo nunca le pedí salir porque pensé que Jason me cortaría las pelotas, y él no hizo nada? Maldita sea, ¡sabía que debería haberle pedido salir! —refunfuñó, viéndose fastidiado. a buscarla y contarle que Travis sabía.

No me molesté en decirle que no contara nada; quería esto al descubierto. No podía preocuparme menos por el dinero. En un par de años, cuando estuviera jugando al hockey profesionalmente, parecería una miseria y podría darle todo lo que quisiera.

La vi bailando con Zoe y Nico a un lado. Sonreí mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola saltar.

—Ey, novia —susurré en su oído.

Me sonrió por encima del hombro mientras hundía el culo en mi entrepierna, haciéndome anhelarla de nuevo. La empujé con más fuerza contra mí y bailé detrás de ella, le tendí uno de los chupitos.

—Gracias. —Sonrió agradecidamente mientras se lo tragaba, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

—Así que, tengo algo que contarte —admití tímidamente. Se volvió para encararme.

—¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó, sonriendo. Su expresión emocionada me dijo que obviamente pensaba que era algo bueno.

—Travis sabe que eres mi chica —dije en voz baja, inclinándome hacia ella así nadie podía oír. Jadeó.

—¿Él sabe? ¿Cómo? —preguntó, claramente sorprendida, mientras miraba alrededor sospechosamente.

—Se lo dije por accidente. Iba a venir y hacer un movimiento contigo, le dije que se alejara —admití, sonriendo en tono de disculpa, esperando que no me regañara por arruinar su plan con Rachel y la apuesta. Puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a mí.

—Bocazas —me regañó jocosamente, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, bailando conmigo de nuevo. La empujé más cerca de mí envolviéndola en mis brazos apretadamente, amando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Sonrió felizmente.

— Bueno entonces, Percy, si la gente va a averiguar, bien podríamos darles un espectáculo —flirteó, elevando una ceja juguetonamente.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sonrió y bajó mi cara hasta la suya, besándome, duro. Escuché a la gente jadear y empezar a hablar apresuradamente a nuestro alrededor, pero no me importó. Estaba besando a la chica de mis sueños y ella me amaba.

La empujé más cerca, delineando su labio con mi lengua, queriendo más. Después de un minuto o así me retiré del beso y empecé a besar su cuello, haciéndola gemir en voz baja. Sonreí contra su cuello porque sabía que la gente estaba mirando. Finalmente, no más fingir, no más escuchar a los chicos hablar acerca de ella y queriendo darles una paliza.

La eché hacia atrás para mirarla, estaba sonriéndome, viéndose tan malditamente caliente que era increíble.

—Te quiero, Percy —dijo, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Escuché a alguna otra gente jadear otra vez.

—Yo también te quiero, Ángel —contesté, inmediatamente.

Sabía que la gente estaba hablando de nosotros, y literalmente la habitación entera estaba mirando, pero simplemente no me importaba. Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en sus preciosos ojos y cómo estaban mirando profundamente a los míos, volviéndome loco.

Apreté mis brazos más estrechamente a su alrededor, no queriendo que el momento acabara. Me encantaba la forma en que su increíble cuerpo estaba meciéndose contra el mío, encendiéndome tanto que era casi insoportable. Bailamos durante casi una hora. Ahora que la gente sabía sobre nosotros, no dejaba su lado, queriendo más tiempo con ella.

Nunca conseguía pasar tiempo con ella en las fiestas; por lo general, estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándome de que no le pasara nada a su casa porque Jason estaba siempre borracho o enganchándose con alguna chica por la parte trasera.

Esta noche era la mejor fiesta, sólo porque pude cogerle la mano y besarla. Incluso las chicas no se me lanzaban, lo que hacía un buen cambio. Me junté con ella y sus amigos.

Zoe era en realidad muy divertida, realmente no había hablado antes con ella apropiadamente. Por lo general, la única vez que me hablaba era para flirtear conmigo, así que era raro tener una conversación normal con ella. Justo después de medianoche, Anabeth se presionó contra mí apretadamente.

—Estoy cansada, Percy. ¿Quieres llevarme a la cama? —preguntó, levantando las cejas burlonamente. Oh mierda, ¡pensé que todo el flirteo y las bromas pararían ahora que la gente sabía! Reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, Ángel. —Me encantaría envolver mis brazos alrededor de su sexi cuerpo ahora mismo.

Sonrió y se volvió para alejarse; puse mis manos en sus caderas siguiéndola a través de la multitud de personas, a su habitación. Tan pronto como estuvimos a través de la puerta se volvió hacia mí con su cara juguetona y supe que las bromas no habían terminado aún. Gemí en voz baja.

Joder, amaba a esta chica más que nada, ¡pero estaba volviéndome loco! Ella aseguró la puerta y se acercó un paso hacia mí, presionando su tonificado cuerpo con el mío. Sus manos recorren bajando por mi pecho, lentamente, poniéndome tan duro que era vergonzoso. ¿Claramente debería ser inmune a su encanto para ahora?

Me refiero, he estado enamorado de esta chica por doce años, ¿cómo diablos todavía podía prenderme de esta manera? Nadie nunca se comparó a mi Ángel, literalmente era la chica más perfecta del mundo. Incliné mi cabeza para besarla, recorriendo mi lengua a través de su suave labio lleno, queriendo profundizar el beso.

Ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello y no pude evitar sujetarla contra la pared, presionando cada pulgada de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Gimió en el fondo de su garganta y sentí felicidad burbujeando dentro de que ella amaba besarme tanto como yo amaba besarla a ella. Flexioné mis rodillas y la envolví fuertemente en mis brazos, levantándola de sus pies.

Ella envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de mí mientras desabotonaba mi camisa lentamente; sus dedos persistiendo en mi piel, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Cada uno de los toques de Anabeth eran como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Todas esas chicas con las que me había acostado solo para intentar y olvidarla, eran nada comparadas con ella.

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que hubiera esperado y que fuera mi primera, pero todo se sentía como una primera vez con ella de todas formas. Cada toque era diez veces mejor que algo que hubiera sentido antes, era como si cada lugar en que su piel tocaba la mía, se sentía como si me quemara ligeramente, pero de una buena manera.

Ella me ponía nervioso también. No quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera, pero estaba tan asustado que no pudiera satisfacerla y no quería arruinar nada. Me alejé del beso, plantando pequeños besos por su cuello, succionando el chupón que le había hecho hace unos días para hacerlo más oscuro. Amaba esa marca en ella.

Saber que era mía me volvía loco. Caminé hacia la cama, recostándola y subiéndome arriba de ella mientras bajaba mis manos por su cuerpo. Cuando llegué al borde de su vestido, deslicé mi mano por debajo, subiéndola por su tonificado muslo, haciendo mi camino para poder apretar su trasero. No pude evitar gemir al sentirlo.

Saber que era el único que ella dejaría acercarse así, me hacía sentir como el tipo con más suerte del mundo. Ella tiró mi camiseta por mis hombros y bajó sus manos por mi pecho. Cuando llegó a mis jeans inmediatamente comenzó a desabrocharlos también.

Me tensé levemente. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? Me giró sobre mi espalda y se sentó, a horcajadas sobre mí, luciendo tan sexi que era irreal. Se mordió el labio, pareciendo un poco nerviosa por algo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté curiosamente, frotando mis manos en sus muslos tranquilizadoramente. ¿Por qué en la tierra está nerviosa? Ella asintió y sostuvo el borde de su vestido, levantándolo por su cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello después, haciéndolo colgar alrededor de su hermoso rostro.

La miré en su sostén de encaje negro strapless y ropa interior a juego, y miles pensamientos lujuriosos bombardearon mi cerebro a la vez. La deseaba tanto que era irreal. Esto era lo más lejos que habíamos ido, la había visto sin camiseta pero no casi desnuda como esto.

Era increíble. Se inclinó y me besó apasionadamente, alejándose para mirarme, todavía luciendo un poco nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me deseas, Percy? —preguntó. Mierda, ¿es algún tipo de broma o algo?

—Ángel, te he querido desde siempre.— Sonrió haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

—Hazme el amor — susurró, besándome suavemente. Mi corazón se detuvo. Acaba de pedirme… no, de ninguna manera, ¡dijo algo más y luego vas a parecer como un idiota cuando resulta que no la escuchaste bien!

—¿Qué? —pregunté débilmente, empujando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Estoy lista ahora; quiero que me hagas el amor. —Se sonrojó levemente, luciendo más adorable todavía por cuan dulce e inocente era.

La giré en su espalda. ¿Ella cree que tiene que rendirse por mí? Jesús, ¿no me cree cuando le digo que la esperaré?

—Ángel, te esperaré tanto como quieras. Prometo que puedo esperar — prometí, disponiéndola a que me creyera. Nunca tocaría a otra mujer de nuevo, sólo no me interesaban, nunca lo hicieron. Ella rió.

—Bueno lo siento, Percy, pero yo solo no puedo esperar por ti más tiempo. Necesito que estés listo ahora —bromeó, apretando su mano en mi trasero. Reí; era tan malditamente graciosa.

—Oh no puedes esperar por mí, ¿huh? Bueno eso no es muy justo; como que estás poniendo excesiva presión en mi desempeño —bromeé.

Mi corazón estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal ahora que me di cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando. Ella sonrió y bajó sus manos por mi pecho de nuevo, cuando llegó a mis jeans deslizó su mano adentro, frotándome a través de mis bóxer. ¿Qué diablos? Oh mierda, ¿no está bromeando?

— Ángel, ¿qué estás haciendo? — pregunté sin aliento. Mierda, ¡eso se siente bien!

—Percy, deja de hablar —susurró, acercándome mientras bajaba mis jeans.

Bien, sólo seguiré con esto hasta que me diga que me detenga; sé qué se siente lo suficientemente cómoda como para pedirme que me detenga, lo que amo. Amo que tenga fe en que no la apuraré o la presionaré. La beso hambrientamente, moviendo mis manos sobre su sostén, amando la sensación del material de encaje.

Lo desabroché, tirándolo, lentamente, esperando que me detenga. Estaba tan nervioso que mis manos estaban temblando levemente. Sus pechos eran perfectos. Incliné mi cabeza besándolos por todas partes, haciéndola arquear su espalda y gemir sin aliento. Bien, así que este esta es una primera vez, ¡no he llegado tan lejos con ella antes!

Pateé mis jeans para sacarlos ahora que estaban casi en mis rodillas y recorrí mis manos bajando por su cuerpo, deteniéndome cuando llegué a su ropa interior, mi mano rozando sobre ella suavemente, lo que hace que levante sus caderas intentando obtener más.

Sonreí ligeramente mientras la frotaba a través de su ropa interior, haciéndola gemir y sostener su mano libre en mi hombro fuertemente. Sus ojos estaban conectados con los míos.

—Hazme el amor, Percy —susurró. Mierda, ¡era en serio! Me detuve y me alejé, no quitando mis ojos de los suyos. No había señal de confusión; se había decidido. Todo lo que veía en su rostro era amor, felicidad y necesidad, y apostaría cualquier cosa a que mi cara lucía exactamente igual.

—Ángel, puedo esperar —prometí de nuevo.

—Sé que puedes, pero estoy lista ahora. —Asintió, mirándome suavemente.

—¿No debería ser especial tu primera vez? ¿En un lindo hotel o algo, con pétalos de rosas y velas dispersas alrededor? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Podía reservar uno para mañana en la noche si estaba realmente lista. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Será especial, Percy. Será nuestra primera vez. Eso es lo suficientemente especial para mí. ¿Por favor? —rogó, moviendo su mano por mi espalda.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba regocijándose al pensamiento de estar con ella, pero mi cabeza sabía que tenía que estar segura de que no estuviera haciendo esto por las razones equivocadas; nunca me perdonaría si se arrepintiera de esto en la mañana.

—Esto no es por la apuesta, ¿no? —pregunté curiosamente. Rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—No podría importarme menos la apuesta. Confío en ti, te amo, quiero que me hagas el amor.— Sentí mi corazón saltándose un latido cuando me ponía tan emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo que juro que me mataría.

—También te amo, Ángel, más que todo. —Me incliné para besarla de nuevo dulcemente, sabiendo que necesito tomarlo lenta y suavemente, sólo recé a Dios que no le doliera tanto.

Recorrí con mis manos bajando por su cuerpo, amando la sensación de su suave piel bajo mis manos mientras la beso apasionadamente, mostrándole cuánto la amo y la deseo. Enganché mis pulgares en su ropa interior, bajándola lentamente, molestándola, obteniendo la revancha.

Estaba enterrando sus dedos en mi espalda, su respiración acelerándose con excitación, poniéndome más caliente por ella. La besé bajando por su cuerpo, recorriendo con mi lengua a través de sus pechos y bajando por su estómago, deteniéndome para morder justo debajo de su ombligo, haciéndola jadear y levantar sus caderas.

Me senté y bajé su ropa interior quitándola por completo y sólo la miré. Era pura y completa perfección, yaciendo allí desnuda y vulnerable. Supe que nunca sería capaz de mirar a otra chica de nuevo sin compararla a la visión de mi Ángel, mientras sólo yacía allí, sonrojándose. Obviamente estaba avergonzada de que la estuviera viendo desnuda por primera vez.

—Eres tan hermosa, Ángel —susurré.

Sonrió y sostuvo su mano alrededor de mi nuca, guiando mi boca de vuelta a la suya. Sentí mi corazón hinchándose mientras la besaba apasionadamente, mostrándole cuanto la amaba y la apreciaba antes de prepararme para hacerle el amor por primera vez.

Alisé su cabello fuera de su sudorosa frente. Ella estaba sonriéndome y luciendo tan feliz que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

—Te amo, Ángel. —Yacimos allí intentando ralentizar nuestros ritmos cardiacos.

Presioné mi rostro en la curva de su cuello besándola, sintiendo su pulso acelerado bajo mis labios. Me sentí más feliz de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida. Luego de un minuto o algo, me bajé de ella y me giré a mi lado. Apreté mis brazos en ella, tirándola cerca de mí, recorriendo con mis dedos su desnudo, sudoroso cuerpo, demorándome en sus pechos.

— Siento haberte lastimado —dije silenciosamente. Me sentí terrible de que fuera el que tuviera que causarle dolor, pero supongo que cada chica tiene que pasar por lo mismo la primera vez. Ella rió.

—Percy, lo valió tanto —bromeó, presionando su cuerpo más cerca al mío, acurrucándose en mis brazos. Reí.

—Bueno estoy feliz de que lo disfrutaras —declaré, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

No había recibido quejas antes, pero nunca me importo realmente si la chica lo disfrutaba antes. Normalmente, sólo hacía lo que quería; nunca me había tomado el tiempo para pensar sobre aquello, era gracioso cuán diferente era eso con mi Ángel. Todo lo que me importaba era ella; mis sentimientos eran secundarios.

—Definitivamente lo disfruté. ¿Lo hiciste tú? Quiero decir, no sabía qué hacer o nada, ¿debería haber hecho algo diferente? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio, mirándome preocupadamente. Reí y besé su frente.

—Ángel, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado alguna vez. Fue perfecto, eres perfecta, y te amo tanto —prometí. Se acurrucó más cerca de mí, tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos; suspiró con satisfacción y cerró sus ojos.

—También te amo, Percy —susurró, besando mi pecho suavemente.

No pude contener mi reacción corporal; comencé a encenderme de nuevo. Estaba tan cerca y ahora que ya la había tenido una vez no podía tener suficiente. Alejé mis caderas para que no me sintiera excitándome de nuevo.

Era su primera vez; tenía que estar adolorida así que no necesitaba saber mi reacción corporal caliente por ella. Pero me moví muy tarde, ella debe haberlo notado. Levantó su cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Me miró de vuelta un poco sorprendida. Sonreí disculpándome y ella rió dulcemente.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya? —bromeó, mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían bajando por mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer.

—Lo siento; bajará en un minuto. Sólo eres demasiado sexi. Deberías descansar, estarás adolorida —dije un poco tímidamente.

Levantó sus cejas, una lenta sonrisa esparciéndose a través de su rostro mientras me giraba a mi espalda, a horcajadas en mí, luciendo como una alucinante diosa del sexo sentada arriba de mí.

—Estoy bien. Esta vez quiero intentarlo, dime si hago algo mal —dijo, besándome apasionadamente.

¡Santa mierda, esta chica es malditamente asombrosa!

Me desperté temprano en la mañana. Anabeth tenía que estar en práctica de danza a las ocho treinta, ahora eran solo pasadas las siete. No pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Anoche fue increíble, la mejor noche de todas. Oírla gemir mi nombre fue el mejor sonido en el mundo. Ella lo disfrutó también lo que lo hizo más especial para mí.

No le había dolido tanto, bueno, ella dijo que no de todas formas. No pudo haber sido tan doloroso porque me hizo hacerle el amor de nuevo después. Envolví mis brazos más fuerte alrededor de ella, amando la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la mía. Solo yací allí y la miré dormir hasta que la alarma sonó.

Ella era tan malditamente hermosa; honestamente era justo como imaginaría que luce un ángel. Se acurrucó más cerca de mí mientras abría sus ojos, una lenta sonrisa esparciéndose en su rostro cuando me miraba.

—Hola, novio. No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Hola, novia. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí más fuerte mientras suspiraba con satisfacción.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —pregunté, recorriendo con mis dedos a través de su desordenado cabello de sexo. Ella sonrió.

—Estoy bien, un poco adolorida, pero extremadamente feliz —declaró, riendo dulcemente. Giré arriba de ella, presionando mi cuerpo con el de ella.

—Un poco adolorida, ¿huh? Mejor podría besar eso para ti —coqueteé. Ella mordió su labio, mirándome emocionada.

—Oh puedes, ¿huh?— Asentí, sonriendo perversamente.

—Oh sí. —Le sonreí con suficiencia antes de besar mi camino bajando por su cuerpo, apenas pudiendo contener mi emoción.

dxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxoxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxxdxdxdxdxdxdx

Bueno que tal es capitulo. Tranqui Abi no es un lemon y eso va para todos el lemon es mucho mas explicito y caliente.

Los personajes son de Rick

L a historioa es de Kirsty Moseley


	14. Capitulo catorce

Capitulo 14

Tras finalmente separarme de Percy el sábado por la mañana, literalmente no podía mantener alejada la sonrisa de mi cara. Fue tan increíble la noche anterior y fue mejor de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría ser. Fue tan dulce, paciente y tierno conmigo, tomándoselo todo lenta y tranquilamente. No pude haber pedido un novio más cariñoso.

—Vamos, chico amoroso, vámonos —ordené, deslizándome en un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas lista para la práctica de baile.

Agarró mi cintura y besó la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—Está bien. Pero por favor trata de no sacudir demasiado ese lindo trasero en mi rostro, o quizás tenga que rasgar esos sexis pantalones y tomarte justo en frente de tu equipo —gruñó, mordisqueando suavemente mi cuello.

No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario. Nunca me había dicho nada como eso antes y me sonrojé como loca mientras golpeaba su hombro.

—Sal de mi cuarto, hombrezuelo —bromeé, empujándolo, riendo.

Sujetó mi mano, tirando de mí, sonriendo felizmente. No pude evitar más que mirar a su trasero mientras caminaba enfrente de mí hacia el pasillo. ¡Wow, me ha convertido en una pervertida también! La práctica de baile fue genial.

Parecía que finalmente me estaba saliendo el levantamiento con el que había estado teniendo problemas la semana pasada, así que por lo menos no me caí sobre mi trasero demasiado. Para el momento en que terminamos estaba cansada y sudorosa. Percy se sentó ahí pacientemente observando como de costumbre, bromeando con Malcolm.

Parecía que estaba sonriendo más de lo normal. Supongo que fue difícil para él, esperar una semana entera para tener sexo, apuesto que nunca había hecho eso en su vida. Probablemente estaba satisfecho de finalmente tener algo la noche anterior después de todo el flirteo que había hecho recientemente.

Espera, ¿sólo habíamos estado saliendo una semana? Me reí para mí misma, vaya, era una zorra. Me acosté con un chico con el que he estado saliendo por una semana; ¡Nunca pensé que podría decir eso! Parecía como si hubiéramos estado juntos desde siempre porque todo era sólo demasiado fácil y lo había conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de practicar, fuimos a un pequeño café y compramos sándwiches, llevándolos a un parque para comerlos. Percy se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, abriendo sus piernas para que me sentara entre ellas. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, me detuvo.

—Espera, Ángel. —Se quitó su sweater con capucha y lo tendió en el suelo para que me sentara sobre él.

—Gracias. —Sonreí agradecidamente, dentándome y recargándome en su pecho, comiendo mi comida.

Como de costumbre, Percy inhaló su comida y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, meciéndose suavemente mientras yo terminaba de comer. Nunca pensé que alguna vez podría tener algo como esto con un chico. Cada vez que pensaba en salir, me había asustado como el infierno porque nunca quise que un hombre me tocara de esa manera.

Después de lo que mi padre había hecho con todo el toqueteo, supongo que estaba un poco asustada. Todo el tiempo había pensado que nunca quise un novio, jamás me di cuenta que ya tenía al chico perfecto que era dulce, amable y que me mantenía a salvo todas las noches.

—Podría quedarme aquí para siempre —mascullé, cerrando mis ojos, suspirando con alegría. Besó el lado de mi cabeza.

—¿No te arrepientes de dormir conmigo entonces? —preguntó. Me giré para mirarlo de frente, pretendiendo pensar acerca de ello.

—Eso depende. ¿Vas a dejarme ahora que me rendí? —bromeé. Me sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hmm, quizás debería —contestó, besándome suavemente. Sonreí contra sus labios.

—Bueno quizás debería llegar ahí yo primero y botar tu candente trasero. Ahorrarme la humillación —sugerí, elevando mis cejas, sonriéndole. Se rió y se recostó en su espalda, tirando de mí encima de él, sosteniéndome cerca.

—Si me botas voy a estar rogándote hasta el día que muera para que me aceptes de nuevo —declaró, acariciando mi espalda.

—¿Rogando de rodillas? —pregunté, riendo. Asintió, mirándome seriamente.

—Sí, lo que sea que se necesite. Donde sea que vayas, estaré siguiéndote detrás de ti, rogando por otra oportunidad. Seré como un acosador obsesionado —bromeó, rodando entonces yo estaba debajo de él.

—Suena como si eso fuera a ser un dolor en mi trasero. Tal vez sólo debería quedarme contigo entonces. —Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros. Asintió.

—Buen plan —coincidió, besándome apasionadamente, terminando la conversación.

Después de una hora en el parque nos fuimos a casa para ordenarla. Como de costumbre el lugar era un desastre. Jason ya había empezado. Teníamos que hacer un muy buen trabajo esta vez porque mamá tenía programado volver mañana. No tenía idea de que se llevaba a cabo una gran fiesta en su casa todas las semanas.

Que incluso llamé Zoe para ayudar con la limpieza, pero para ser honesta tan pronto como apareció ninguno de nosotros habíamos hecho mucho. Me siguió a todas partes esperando para saber cada pequeño detalle de anoche, cómo era él, cómo fue, y cualquier otro detalle que pudieras pensar.

Me negué a contestar más preguntas personales, como cuánto había durado, y qué tan grande era. Finalmente, terminamos de limpiar y nos acomodamos con pizza y un DVD.

—Así que ahora que esos dos están emparejados, Jason, eso sólo nos deja a ti y a mí —le dijo Zoe a mi hermano, sonriéndole coquetamente. Él le hizo una mueca.

—Eres una chica demasiado buena para mí, Zoe —le dijo, sonriendo perversamente. Ella se rió.

—¿Y quién te dijo que era una chica buena? Como sea, incluso si lo fuera, quizás tú podrías corromperme. —Alzó las cejas, mirándolo por encima lentamente. Me aclaré la garganta teatralmente, obteniendo su atención.

—Paren. La película empezó. No coqueteo durante las películas de terror, ésa es la regla, ambos lo saben —los reprendí, tratando de sonar severa.

Jason me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Rodé los ojos. Él realmente no se ayudaba; había caminado derecho dentro de eso. ¿Si no la quería encima de él entonces por qué se metía el solo en eso? Me acurruqué más cerca de Percy, viendo el resto de la película.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Percy fue a su casa como de costumbre para mantener las apariencias con sus padres. Con mi madre llegando a casa mañana, necesitábamos hacerlo parecer como si se quedara en su casa. No creo que a mi madre le gustaría escuchar que el chico de al lado duerme con su hija todas las noches.

Lo besé hambrientamente en la puerta, antes de entrar a mi habitación, antes de decidir tomar un largo y agradable baño en la bañera. Estaba un poco adolorida por tener sexo, y además bailar por horas esta mañana había puesto mis músculos un poco tensos. Me deslicé en la bañera, cerrando mis ojos, completamente feliz.

—Hey, tú —dijo Percy desde la entrada un poco más tarde.

—Hey —saludé, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Otro baño frío? —preguntó, riendo. Sacudí mi cabeza y le eché un vistazo. Estaba inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, una pierna colgando casualmente sobre la otra, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía tan candente como el infierno.

—En realidad, está tibio esta vez. ¿Quieres entrar? —ofrecí. Se veía un poco sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, parándose derecho, viéndose ridículamente anhelante. Me reí y asentí en confirmación.

—En serio.—Respondi.

Más rápido de lo que creí posible, estaba desnudo y en la bañera detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

El domingo se fue increíblemente rápido. Estaba realmente emocionaba de ver a mi madre; no la había visto por más de dos semanas. Ella no tenía pensado volver hasta el próximo fin de semana pero en su lugar quiso volver esta semana. Era ahora justo después de las seis en punto, y llegaría en cualquier minuto.

Estaba sentada en el regazo de Percy en la sala, prácticamente vibrando de emoción. Cuando escuché su auto detenerse afuera, corrí hacia la puerta, chillando alegremente. Jason saltó al mismo tiempo que yo y me sujetó alrededor de la cintura, riendo mientras me tiraba al sofá.

—Yo primero, renacuajo —declaró, corriendo a la puerta delante de mí, haciéndome reír. Lo seguí fuera de la puerta y atacamos a mamá en un abrazo.

—¡Hola, Jason. Hola, Anabeth! —gorjeó, abrazándonos fuertemente. Percy fue directo a la camioneta y sacó su equipaje. Cuando se empujó fuera del abrazo estaba sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Los extrañé chicos — dijo, besándonos a ambos felizmente.

— Hey, Percy. ¿Tienes un abrazo para mí? —preguntó, sonriendo. Él se rió y asintió.

—Siempre, Atenea —dijo, abrazándola fuertemente. —Te has vuelto más guapo —declaró, palmeando su mejilla afectuosamente. Se rió.

—No sé acerca de eso —contestó, sacudiendo su cabeza, sonriendo.

Mordí mi labio; definitivamente se había vuelto más guapo en mi opinión. Mi mamá adoraba a Percy, siempre lo ha hecho. Él pasa mucho tiempo en nuestra casa, y desde que mi padre la dejó ella se hizo realmente cercana a Sally y Paul ahora que tenía "permitido" socializar.

—Entonces, ¿qué me he perdido? —preguntó, enganchando su brazo con el mío, caminando hacia la puerta, dejando que los chicos cargaran sus maletas.

Sonreí sabiendo que iba a enloquecer cuando le contara acerca de Percy.

—Um, no demasiado. Me enamoré —dije alegremente. Jadeó y me obligó a detenerme, mirándome tan sorprendida que no pude evitar reírme.

—¿Tú… Tú qué? —tartamudeó, mirándome con una expresión perpleja. Sonreí y la hice caminar dentro de la casa, tirando de ella dentro de la cocina.

—Tengo un novio —confirmé, sonriendo como loca.

—Oh, Anabeth, ¡nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacerlo! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño. Sé que tan difícil te es dejar que las personas estén cerca de ti —susurró, abrazándome apretadamente, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos de nuevo.

Percy y Jason entraron; ambos recargándose contra el mostrador de la cocina. Percy me dio un pequeño guiño y sonreí en respuesta.

— Bueno, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Lo conoceré mientras esté aquí? Oh espera, ¿Jason lo sabe? —preguntó, susurrando la última parte, probablemente pensando que estaba arrojándome a algo con mi hermano mayor sobreprotector.

Me reí y miré a Jason que estaba en proceso de mirar a Percy otra vez.

—Sí, mamá. Jason lo sabe —confirmé, riendo entre dientes.

—¿Bueno? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? —preguntó, sonriéndome emocionadamente.

—Bueno, mayormente es un dolor en el trasero. Es arrogante y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Pero por el lado positivo, es extremadamente ardiente —declaré, viendo la cara de Percy mientras él trataba de no reír. —

¡Las apariencias no duran, Anabeth! ¡No deberías basar una relación en cómo se ve alguien! —me regañó, sus cejas juntas en señal de desaprobación. No pude evitar reírme.

—No te preocupes, mamá, no lo voy dejar cuando deje de lucir guapo — bromeé.

—¡Más te vale que no! —advirtió Percy, moviéndose a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Mi mamá miró entre los dos varias veces, una expresión sorprendida en su rostro. Sus ojos se movieron a Jason, su expresión desconcertada y confundida. Jason asintió un poco a regañadientes. De repente, ella empezó a reír y a menear la cabeza.

—¡Debí haberlo sabido! Todas las provocaciones y por el estilo, no me di cuenta que era tensión sexual —dijo, riéndose más fuerte cuando Jason bufó enojado.

—¡No quiero saber! —gruñó Jason, cubriendo rápidamente sus oídos, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras todos nos reíamos. Mi madre me tiró en un abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Anabeth. Él es un chico tan bueno —susurró.

—Sé que lo es —coincidí mientras me soltaba.

Tomé la mano de Percy, presionando mi costado contra el suyo. No pude evitar desear llevarlo a mi cuarto y tenerlo frotando sus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo de nuevo, no había estado con él desde esta mañana y se sentía como una eternidad.

—Felicidades, chicos —chilló, sonriendo. Percy apretó mi mano, sonriéndome felizmente, haciendo derretirse a mi corazón. Mi mamá sonrió un poco triste, mirando primero a Jason, luego a mí.

— Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes acerca de algo. Hay una razón por la que volví una semana antes — admitió, su voz tensa y seria. Jason se puso rígido, su rostro endureciéndose.

—No queremos verlo si eso es lo que vas a decir —dijo severamente, moviéndose para pararse a mi lado protectoramente. Mamá meneó la cabeza.

—No es así de simple. No quiero tener que decir esto, él me ha puesto en una posición tan difícil y lo lamento —dijo en voz baja.

Percy y Jason ambos se movieron más cerca de mí inconscientemente, así que estaba completamente apretujada entre los dos. Por Dios, ¿por qué demonios se ponen tan preocupados acerca de eso? ¡Él no está aquí ahora!

—Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando? No dejaré que ese imbécil se acerque a Anabeth —gruñó Jason enojado.

Ella empezó a llorar así que empujé a los chicos y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo. Mierda, esto era malo. Lo sea que fuera, ella estaba realmente alterada sobre ello.

—¿Qué está mal? —susurré, obligándome a no llorar también. Odiaba ver a mi mamá alterada, siempre era la fuerte.

—Necesitó sentarme —dijo en voz baja, limpiando su cara con fuerza, secando las lágrimas mientras tomaba un profundo respiro.

La seguí a la sala, sentándome en el sofá, apenas capaz de respirar. Pensamientos de ellos dos volviendo a estar juntos, él queriéndose mudar con nosotros, demandando para vernos, incluso él queriendo la custodia de nosotros, todos estos pensamientos pasaban zumbando a través de mi cerebro tan rápido que me hizo sentir enferma.

Percy se sentó a mi lado, envolviendo fuertemente sus brazos a mí alrededor. Me presioné a él por apoyo, esperando que ella lo dijera.

—Tú padre se ha mudado a esta ciudad —dijo suavemente. Jason saltó de su asiento.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Le dije que se mantuviera lejos! —gritó furioso, viéndose como si quisiera golpear algo. Mi madre asintió.

—Jason, él quiere estar en contacto con ustedes dos de nuevo. Dice que lo lamenta y que ha cambiado. Quiere que le den otra oportunidad. —

—¿Quieres decir que quiere otra oportunidad para tratar y violar a Anabeth? —gritó Jason. Me estremecí mientras los recuerdos volvían.

Los brazos de Percy se tensaron a mí alrededor, sus manos apretándose en puños. Mi madre sacudió su cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

—¡Jason, no me gusta esto más que a ti, así que por favor deja de gritarme! Odio que sea yo quien tenga que decirles eso, pero no es mi culpa —dijo, llorando de nuevo. Jason suspiró y meneó la cabeza, arrodillándose enfrente de ella y tirándola en un abrazo.

—Lo siento. No debí desquitarme contigo —dijo, aun sonando enojado.

Presioné mi cara en el hombro de Percy, inhalándolo. Lo sentí poner sus labios en mi cuello y me concentré en la sensación de su respiración soplando tranquilizadoramente por mi espalda, tratando desesperadamente de no enloquecer. Luego de un minuto de silencio, Jason habló

—: ¿Por qué vuelve? ¿Por qué no sólo le dijiste que no queríamos verlo? —preguntó. Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió tristemente.

—Se volvió a casar. Tiene un hijo de un año, es su medio hermano. Aparentemente, la mujer con la que se casó ya tenía un hijo. Él tiene diecisiete. Su padre quiere que conozcan a su nueva familia —dijo, burlándose ligeramente en "nueva familia" un poco al final. Mierda, ¿tengo un hermano pequeño, y un hermanastro? Jason saltó.

—¡Ese hijo de puta debió haber sido castrado! ¡No debió haber tenido permitido tener más hijos! —gritó, pasando sus manos por su cabello apretadamente.

—Necesitaba volver hoy y hablar con ustedes porque el chico más grande, Frank ese es su nombre; él va a empezar en su escuela mañana. Sabe acerca de ustedes dos —dijo, mirándome excusándose. Jason pateó la mesa de café, fuerte, mandándola volando.

Percy saltó y se paró enfrente de mí protectoramente mientras Jason gritaba blasfemias y pateaba la mesa una y otra vez, probablemente lastimándose el pie. Me paré y empujé a Percy, apartando sus manos mientras trataba de impedirme acercarme a mi hermano. Agarré el brazo de Jason, haciendo que se detuviera y me mirara.

Su cara era pura ira y pienso que si mi padre estuviera aquí justo ahora, estaría muerto. El hombre necesitaba mantenerse malditamente lejos de Jason. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor apretadamente, sabiendo que necesitaba tranquilizarlo antes de que se hiriera a sí mismo.

La única manera de calmar a Jason cuando enloquecía así era hacerle creer que estaba alterada, eso usualmente lo sacaba de su ira bastante rápido.

—Jason, detente. Me estás asustando. ¿Por favor? —susurré, aferrándome a él para calmarlo. Estaba temblando por la rabia mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Está BIEN. Shh, todo está BIEN. Lo siento —murmuró, acariciando mi espalda, su naturaleza sobreprotectora revelándose.

—Lo siento —murmuró mi madre, sollozando detrás de nosotros. Salí de los brazos de Jason y me senté junto a ella.

—Está BIEN, mamá. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Ya veremos qué hacer. Ni Jason ni yo queremos verlo, así que simplemente no lo veremos —declaré, pretendiendo que sería así de fácil.

—¿Qué sobre este chico, Frank, tu hermanastro? Él va estar en tu escuela mañana. Él sabe quién eres pero no sabe sobre qué paso en aquel entonces. Tu padre me dijo que su nueva familia piensa que no quieres verlo debido al rompimiento de nuestro matrimonio, nada más —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Jason se rio sin humor.

—Sí, ¿por qué el invertebrado bastardo le diría a su nueva esposa que golpeó por años a su vieja familia antes de finalmente tratar de violar a su propia hija? ¿No es algo que puedas sacar en una conversación normal cierto? —escupió de manera repugnante. Me estremecí otra vez. Odiaba la palabra violar, era horrible.

—¡Jason, maldita sea! ¿Dejarás de decir eso? —chilló Percy, mirando hacia él con enojo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí, tomando mi mano.

—Lo siento, Ambs, no pensé —Jason murmuró en tono de disculpa. Sacudí mi cabeza y fingí una sonrisa.

—Está bien, Jason, no te preocupes. —Agité la mano con desdén, pretendiendo que no estaba afectada por toda esta situación

—. ¿Cuál es el nombre del bebé? —le pregunté a mamá, queriendo saber sobre el hermano pequeño que ahora tenía. Ella sonrío tristemente.

—Tyson.— Sonreí. Tyson. Era lindo, me gustaba. Podía sentir la histeria creciendo dentro de mí aunque sabía que necesitaba estar sola.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, supongo. Tendremos que ver como es este Frank mañana. Pero no quiero tener nada con ese hombre jamás —declaré segura de eso mientras me ponía de pie.

— Voy a recostarme. Tengo dolor de cabeza —dije mientras empecé a alejarme. Necesitaba salir de aquí antes de tener una crisis enfrente de Jason, eso sólo lo haría volverse loco otra vez. Percy tomó mi mano.

—¿Quieres algo de compañía? —preguntó en voz baja, mirándome con una cara de perrito. El condenado chico sabía que no podría decirle no a esa cara.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Asentí ligeramente y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

—Estaré ahí en un minuto. Sólo voy a ayudar a Jason a limpiar la mesa — dijo Percy, asintiendo hacia el desastre de madera rota que solía ser nuestra mesa de café.

Asentí y me alejé rápido. Podía escucharlos susurrando detrás de mí, sabía que ellos estaban hablando sobre mí, pero simplemente no me importaba. Me enrollé en una bola en mi cama y sollocé mientras pensaba al respecto. Mi padre estaba en el pueblo y quería tener contacto con nosotros otra vez. Tenía una nueva familia.

No podía evitar preguntarme si los trataba bien o si los amaba, y si los trataba bien y los amaba, ¿Por qué demonios no pudo haber sido así con nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos amó? Uno minutos después Percy entró, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor del mío, dejándome sollozar en su pecho hasta que me dormí.

La última cosa que pasó por mi cabeza fue que sabía que todo en mi vida era demasiado perfecto. Sabía que no debía poner mis esperanzas por un final feliz. Yo nunca tenía un final feliz.

Percy pov

—¿Cuál es el nombre del bebé? —preguntó Anabeth curiosamente a su mamá.

Ella había estado tan calmada. Sabía que esto probablemente la estaba matando por dentro pero ella estaba montando un acto, probablemente para el beneficio de Jason. Sus ojos estaban apretados; su mano estaba sosteniendo la mía un poco fuerte como para que estuviera bien.

—Tyson —respondió Atenea, luciendo triste. Anabeth sonrío.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, supongo. Tendremos que ver como es este Frank mañana. Pero no quiero tener nada con ese hombre jamás —declaró, como si no importara que el hombre que la golpeó, abusara sexualmente de ella por años, y finalmente intentando violarla, estuviera de regreso y quisiera verla otra vez.

Se puso de pie y soltó mi mano. Instintivamente salté y me puse de pie también. Jason estaba todavía realmente molesto, sabía que él jamás lastimaría a Anabeth a propósito pero si se salía de control ella podría ser lastimada por accidente, así que necesitaba estar allí, sólo por si acaso.

— Voy a recostarme. Tengo un dolor de cabeza —murmuró Anabeth, alejándose sin una sola lágrima. Esto era malo; ella de verdad lo perdería en cualquier momento, podía decirlo por la manera en que sus hombros se encorvaron ligeramente. Agarré su mano.

—¿Quieres algo de compañía? —pregunté, rezando para que no me alejara.

—Sí. De acuerdo. —Asintió ligeramente y se alejó sin esperar por mí. Necesitaba hablar con Jason primero, asegurarme que él no fuera a salir por ahí sin mí o algo.

—Estaré ahí en un minuto. Sólo voy a ayudar a Jason a limpiar la mesa — mentí, asintiendo hacia las astillas de madera esparcidas por el suelo. Ella asintió y se alejó rápidamente. La miré caminar por el pasillo antes de girarme hacia Jason

— No te atrevas a ir ahí por tu cuenta. Estoy hablando en serio, Jason. Si quieres ir, entonces iré contigo —susurré en tono de advertencia. Él frunció el ceño pero asintió de mala gana.

—No voy a ir al menos que haga falta. Si él no se acerca a nosotros no quiero tener nada que ver con él. Si se acerca a ella, lo mataré —gruñó.

Asentí, sabía que lo haría, podía verlo por su rostro. Federick Chase estaría con la mierda hasta el cuello, porque si Jason no lo mataba, entonces yo lo haría si se acercaba sólo un poco a mi Ángel.

—Escucha, necesito ir allá y asegurarme que ella está bien. Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto. No hagas nada imprudente, Jason —dije severamente. Él asintió y yo prácticamente corrí por el pasillo hacia ella.

Entré en su habitación; ella estaba enrollada en una bola en su cama, sollozando su dolor. Odiaba verla así; me trajo aquellos recuerdos de cuando solía verla así cada noche desde que tenía ocho. La vista de eso ahora estaba rompiendo mi corazón.

Me acosté enfrente de ella y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor apretadamente, lanzando mi pierna alrededor de las de ella, empujándola cerca de mí mientras descansaba mi barbilla en la cima de su cabeza. Si él la llegaba a tocar otra vez iba a matarlo. No la dejaré vivir su vida asustada por un hombre.

No me importaba si terminaba gastando todo mi tiempo en ello, mientras ella estuviera segura, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Después de media hora sollozando histéricamente, su respiración se volvió más profunda. Me retiré lentamente y miré hacia ella. Se había quedado dormida. Su cara estaba roja e hinchada, estaba manchada con lágrimas, pero aun así lograba verse como la chica más hermosa en el mundo.

Besé su frente gentilmente y limpié sus lágrimas, desenredándome lo más cuidadosamente que podía. Salí a hurtadillas de su habitación y encontré a Jason sentado en el sofá; su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena. Me senté cerca de Jason dejando mis ojos vagar por su cara. Lucía tan estresado; no lo había visto así desde un par de años.

La última vez que lo vi así fue cuando su papá se puso en contacto hace dos años, cuando teníamos dieciséis. Eso fue cerca de un año después de que lo hubiésemos golpeado fuerte y sacado a patadas.

Aparentemente, Federick había querido verlos otra vez para redimirse, o eso dijo él de cualquier manera Jason se había vuelto loco, justo como antes, y en términos no vacilantes le dijo a su papá que si se acercaba otra vez a Anabeth, lo cortaría en pedazos. Fue sólo suerte que esa conversación pasara por teléfono; de otro modo ese imbécil se estaría descomponiendo en su tumba en estos momentos.

—¿Todo bien Jason? —pregunté, agarrando su hombro, apretándolo suavemente. Él suspiro y asintió.

—¿Está bien ella? —preguntó en voz baja. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No —admití tristemente. Miré mientras su cara se enfurecía; odiaba ver a Jason tan furioso

—. Pero, está dormida ahora.—

—Necesitas ayudarme Percy —murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

—Por supuesto —coincidí, asintiendo rápidamente. Haría lo que sea para mantener a salvo a mi Ángel, cualquier cosa en el mundo.

—No la quiero sola por su cuenta. Uno de nosotros necesita estar con ella a toda hora. ¿Puedes quedarte mientras yo voy a trabajar durante la semana? —preguntó, mirándome esperanzado. Sonreí con un poco de culpa.

—Siempre lo hago Jason. No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Ella estará bien. — Sonreí de modo tranquilizador.

Nunca dejaría que nada la lastimara otra vez. Lo permití cuando ellos eran niños y nunca me perdonaré por eso. Quiero decir, si le hubiera dicho algo a mi mamá o mi papá, quizás hubiera parado antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. Él asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Escucha, sobre mañana, no sé cómo va a reaccionar con este chico Frank. Ya sé que él no sabe nada, pero ¿Qué si el empieza a preguntarle por qué no lo vemos? Podía molestarla en la escuela. Ella odia eso. Ella tiene años en esto ahora —dijo tristemente.

—Jason, sólo tenemos que ver como juega. —Tomé un profundo respiro y decidí decirle acerca de lo que había estado pensando desde que su madre dijo que ese imbécil estaba de regreso en el pueblo.

No estaba seguro como Jason reaccionaria a mi sugerencia, sin embargo; tenía la esperanza que lo viera de forma que estaba pensando sobre ella

—. Sabes me iré a la universidad en un par de meses. Bueno, iba a rechazar mi beca a Boston e ir a una universidad más cercana aquí así todavía podría quedarme con ella, pero si pasa lo peor, la llevaré conmigo a Boston. Puede transferirse de escuela —sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros, esperando por su reacción.

He estado pensando bastante sobre esto los últimos meses, desde que recibí la carta de aceptación. Esa universidad era una oportunidad increíble para mi carrera, pero no quería irme. No quería dejar a Anabeth ni siquiera antes de estar juntos, pero pienso que no sobreviviría ahora que finalmente la tengo.

Estaba pensando sobre o ir a una universidad local, o preguntarle para que viniera conmigo a Boston. El problema era que Anabeth sólo tenía dieciséis, así que estaba seguro de que tendría que tomar la primera opción y quedarme aquí con ella.

Ahora que esta situación se había presentado, regresaba a la idea de preguntarle para que viniera conmigo. Podría alejarla de todo; podríamos tener un nuevo comienzo donde ella no pensaría sobre él cada día, donde no tendría que preocuparse sobre encontrarse con él cada vez que saliera de la casa.

Esperaba que Jason se volviera loco conmigo por siquiera sugerir alejarla de él, pero me sorprendió cuando no lo hizo. Él sólo asintió.

—Gracias, amigo —dijo tristemente.

—Voy a preguntarle a tu mamá si puedo pasar la noche —dije, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Atenea todavía estaba molesta; sus ojos todavía estaban rojos por las lágrimas. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó apretadamente.

—Eres un buen chico, Percy, siempre lo has sido —dijo con una lágrima en su ojo.

—¿Es eso un, "sí, puedes compartir la cama con mi hija, Percy" ? — bromeé, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Funcionó, ella se rió.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando audiblemente. La besé en la mejilla.

—Todo va a estar bien. Jason y yo cuidaremos por las dos —le prometí mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella asintió.

—Sé que lo harán. Sólo cuida también de Jason por mí. Tengo el sentimiento que va a hacer algo imprudente y meterse en problemas —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo cuidaré. No te preocupes por nada. —Sonreí y la solté gentilmente.

— Voy a buscar algo de ropa en mi casa. No tardaré mucho. —Me giré y prácticamente corrí a mi casa, tratando de ser lo más rápido posible. Mi mamá estaba planchando en la sala.

—Oye, mamá. Me quedaré con Ángel esta noche —le informé mientras la pasaba sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta.

Empujé ropa limpia y mis libros de la escuela dentro de mi bolso, antes de dirigirme de regreso a ver a mi mamá. No la había visto desde el viernes por la mañana cuando salí de mi habitación, pretendiendo que había pasado la noche aquí como es usual.

—¿Cómo van Anabeth y tú? —preguntó ella, sonriendo felizmente. Sonreí, pensando sobre cuán bien nos estábamos llevando antes de que todo esto pasara hace unas horas.

—Increíble. Realmente increíble —admití. Ella me dio una brillante y feliz sonrisa.

—Ustedes dos están teniendo cuidando, ¿cierto? —preguntó, mirándome con advertencia. Sonreí y asentí.

—Sí, mamá, Ángel está tomando la píldora —declaré poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella jamás me había preguntado sobre mi vida sexual antes ¿y ahora de repente estaba interesada?

—. Escucha, tengo que irme. Atenea está de regreso así que está haciendo la cena. Sólo vine para tomar algo de ropa. — Moví el bolso en mi hombro, mirando a la puerta con ansiedad; sólo quería regresar allí rápido en caso de que ella despertara. Mamá me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Atenea está en casa y va a dejar que te quedes con Anabeth? — preguntó, luciendo un poco sorprendida.

Sonreí, sabiendo que bajo circunstancias normales Atenea hubiera pateado mi trasero sólo por preguntar si podía quedarme, pero con todo lo que había pasado a ella parecía no importarle.

—Sí, dijo que estaba bien. —La besé en la mejilla.

— Te veo mañana en la noche cerca de las nueve cuando Jason llegue a casa del trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? —dije sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Suspiró dramáticamente.

—Fue lindo verte, Percy —dijo sarcásticamente. Me reí.

—Te amo, Mamá.—

—También te amo —dijo, justo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Corrí tan rápido como pude a la casa de Anabeth, ella todavía estaba dormida en la misma posición. Sólo eran la siete treinta; quizás ella duerma toda la noche. Me acosté cerca de ella otra vez, mirando por encima de ella. Instantáneamente, se apretó cerca de mí, de la misma manera que lo hacia cada noche.

La envolví fuertemente en mis brazos y cerré mis ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el peor recuerdo de mi vida. La de caminar dentro mientras su padre trataba de forzarla mientras ella yacía en la alfombra del salón sangrando. Después que él se fue, admitió que su padre la había estado tocando desde que ella tenía cinco.

Después de esa confesión, nunca más habló sobre eso. Creo que lo enterró tan profundo dentro de ella y pretendió como si no hubiera pasado o algo, como en un estado de negación supongo. La única vez que veías los efectos de ello, era cuando las personas la tocaban y entraba en pánico.

Un tiempo después, Jason trajo dos platos la comida. Miró a Anabeth con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

—¿Crees que deberíamos despertarla y hacer que coma algo? —susurró. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, déjala dormir. Si despierta con hambre entonces le haré algo —dije en voz baja, mientras empezaba a comer mi pasta ávidamente. Se sentó al pie de su cama sólo viendo su sueño por un rato

—. Estará bien, Jason — prometí. Suspiró y asintió.

—Sí lo sé. Buenas noches, Percy. —Sonrió tristemente mientras tomaba mi plato vacío y el plato sin tocar de Anabeth y se deslizó fuera de su habitación.

Me envolví alrededor de ella otra vez y la vi dormir hasta que no pude quedarme despierto más tiempo.

dxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxfxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxd

Perdon por la tardanza es que es semana de examenes y tengo instituto de ingles encima las clases de instrumentos me matan.

Los personejes son de Rick.

La historia es de Kirsty Moseley


	15. capitulo quince

La historia es de Kirsty Moseley.

Los personajes son de Rick.

Nos vemos abajo

p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.p-a.

Capítulo 15

Cuando me desperté por la mañana mi cabeza estaba palpitando. Gemí. En verdad no necesitaba un dolor de cabeza encima de todo lo demás que iba a ir mal hoy. Percy todavía estaba dormido así que salí de la cama, intentando no despertarlo. Me dirigí a mi baño para tomar una ducha.

Aún estaba bajo la regadera, intentando desesperadamente no llorar mientras pensaba en la "nueva familia" de mí padre. ¿Qué en la tierra iba a decirle a este chico Frank? Suspiré y salí de la ducha, enrollándome con una toalla. En silencio, intenté convencerme a mí misma que este chico Frank probablemente ni siquiera querría hablar conmigo hoy y que me estaba preocupando por nada.

No era culpa del chico que mi padre se casara con su madre y lo hicieran mudarse aquí. Demonios, él probablemente necesitaría un amigo ahora mismo porque acabaría de dejar todo y todos los que le importaban detrás. Caminé hacia la cama, mirando a Percy. Parecía tan tranquilo que casi no quería despertarlo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé su mano, sabiendo que necesitábamos prepararnos para el colegio.

—¿Percy? —susurré. Se despertó al instante, lo que no era inusual, a él normalmente le costaba mucho levantarse.

—Hola —se sentó y me miró tristemente. Sonreí de modo tranquilizador; estaba preocupado por mí, lo podía notar.

—Hola —contesté, entrando otra vez en la cama y acostándolo conmigo.

-Estoy bien, deja de estresarte —prometí, suavizando las líneas fruncidas de su frente. Suspiro y sacudió su cabeza.

—Estoy aquí si quieres hablar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —preguntó, mirándome intensamente. Él era simplemente demasiado adorable algunas veces, de verdad no me lo merecía.

—Lo sé, Percy, pero estoy bien. Solamente vamos a superarlo y ver lo que tiene que decir este chico hoy —sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Inclinó su cabeza y besó cada pulgada de mi rostro, haciéndome reír, antes de que se alejara hacia la ducha.

Cuando entramos en el aparcamiento del instituto una hora más tarde, Zoe se acercó saltando hacia un lado del coche con una sonrisa en su cara. Abrió mi puerta.

—¡Estoy oficialmente enamorada! —me anunció, orgullosa. Me reí.

—De verdad. Vale… felicidades —contesté sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella se rió.

—Lo digo en serio. Hay un chico nuevo hoy, y él está ¡caliente! —Abanicó su cara dramáticamente.

Me quedé pasmada; apostaba que era él, mi nuevo hermanastro. Bueno eso era perfecto, ahora Zoe se iba a enamorar de él y estaría obligada a pasar el rato con él. Genial, simple y jodidamente genial.

—¿Chico nuevo? —pregunté tranquilamente. Percy me acarició la espalda gentilmente.

—¡Oh, diablos sí! Deberías verlo, es delicioso, pero tú tienes a Percy así que lo he reservado —dijo sonriendo y saltando a mí lado.

— Aún no sé su nombre, Caliente Mcbig (explico abajo), le queda bien sin embargo. —Ella movió sus cejas hacia mí, y no pude evitar reírme. Jason envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a que no me quieras, Zoe. No estoy seguro si me gusta este nuevo comportamiento —le dijo, dándole su sonrisa coqueta. Ella suspiró con aire soñador.

—Siempre te querré Jason, es simplemente algo de carne fresca sobre la cual babear. Creo que tendrás que trabajar más duro por mi atención a partir de ahora —bromeó, parpadeando hacia él mientras se encogía entre sus brazos. Él realmente parecía muy sorprendido y un poco enfadado

—. Así que necesito descubrir todo sobre él. ¿Me ayudaras? —preguntó, deslizando su brazo por el mío. Demonios no.

—Su nombre es Frank —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros e intentando ir por el enfoque casual. Ella se rió.

—Sí que eres psíquica, ¿no? Acabas de llegar, ¿cómo sabes que se llama Frank? —preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza divertida.

—Es mi hermanastro.— Ella paró de caminar y me miró sorprendida.

—Estás bromeando —jadeó con los ojos ampPercyente abiertos. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Aparentemente, mi padre se volvió a casar, y su mujer ya tenía un hijo. Si es él a quien has visto, entonces tiene diecisiete años y se llama Frank —dije, encogiéndome como si pensara que no era gran cosa. Ella gritó y entrelazó su brazo con el mío con entusiasmo.

—¡Esto es asombroso! Me lo puedes presentar, tendré ventaja sobre las zorras. — Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No lo conozco, no puedo presentártelo —contesté tranquilamente. No quería que ella se enamorara de él; quería mantener mi distancia con cualquier cosa relacionada remotamente con mi padre.

—Tú eres tan malditamente codiciosa, ¡Amber! De verdad, el chico más caliente es tu novio, el segundo más caliente tu hermano y el más cercano al tercer puesto ¿Tu maldito hermanastro? —gritó, mirándome con una mueca furiosa.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Rachel y tres de sus pequeños clones se acercaron, todas mirando a Percy hambrientamente. No pude evitar sonreír cuando el brazo de Percy se enrollo en mi cintura.

—Hola Rachel, ¿tienes mi dinero? —dije sonriendo. Ella se burló de mí.

—Sí claro. Como si fuera posible, emo. —Ella se giró hacia Percy y le sonrió de forma seductora, haciendo que su agarre fuera más fuerte sobre mi cintura.

—No dormiste con ella, ¿verdad, cariño? —ronroneó con confianza. Escuché a Jason gemir detrás de mí.

—¡No puedo escuchar esto! Me voy a mi casillero, Ana. Si me necesitas llámame. Tendré mi teléfono encendido —dijo mientras se iba rápidamente.

—Bueno, ¿cariño? —preguntó Rachel poniendo su mano sobre brazo de Percy. Él se rió y se encogió de hombro.

—Un caballero nunca lo cuenta —contestó besando un lado de mi cabeza. Me reí.

—Bueno eso no ayuda realmente con toda la cosa de reclamar mi dinero, chico amante —bromeé, poniendo mis ojos en blanco. Él suspiro dramáticamente.

—Bien. Rachel le debes a Ángel cuatro mil dólares —dijo, mirándome con amor. Ella golpeó su pie contra el suelo y no pude evitar reír.

—¿Cómo diablos has podido hacerme esto a mí? —casi le estaba gritando a Percy.

—¡Se suponía que tenías que estar conmigo! ¡No puedes acostarte con alguna pequeña puta! —La gente se estaba parando a mirar ahora que su cara se volvía más y más roja. Quizás había olvidado respirar.

—Rachel, salimos un par de veces —contestó Percy, luciendo incómodo.

—¡No me importa cuántas veces saliéramos! ¡Soy la capitana de las porristas! Se supone que teníamos que estar juntos. No con alguna pequeña fenómeno de pelo rubio y ojos grises —gritó ondeando su mano hacia mí con disgusto. No puede evitar reírme, ¿pequeña fenómeno de pelo rubio y ojos grises? ¿ De dónde diablos salió eso?

—Woow, Rachel ten cuidado, tendremos una manada de perros si tu voz se eleva más —bromeé riéndome. Ella se giró furiosa hacia mí.

—¡Tú, tú me has robado mí novio! Yo era su novia secreta y tú dormiste con mi chico —escupió apuntándome acusatoriamente. Zoe estalló en risas detrás de mí. Oh no, ¡Ella no ha ido por ahí! Me paré cerca de Rachel, advirtiéndola.

—Sí lo hice, y Dios fue bueno. Acepto efectivo o un cheque con garantía bancaria, lo que sea más fácil para ti. Oh, y Rachel, si vuelves a gritarme así otra vez te voy a romper la cara ¿Me has entendido? —gruñí, furiosa.

Ella se estremeció apartándose ligeramente; cogí el brazo de Percy y lo arrastré dentro del instituto, con Zoe saltando detrás de mí, partiéndose el culo de la risa.

—Debías haber abofeteado a esa perra. Amaría ver eso —gorgoreó Zoe felizmente. Silena y Nico se acercaron corriendo en ese momento.

—¿Ganaste la apuesta? —exclamó Silena con los ojos muy abiertos. Woow ¡Las noticias viajan rápido en este colegio! Percy sonrió y me besó, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo.

—Mejor me voy. Te daré algún tiempo para que cotillees sobre mí antes de clase —dijo, sonriendo hacia mí coquetamente

—. Te quiero, Ángel. —Me besó otra vez gentilmente, antes de alejarse rápidamente en dirección a su casillero.

Me quedé ahí, contándole a mis amigo sobre como habíamos estado saliendo en secreto, y sí había ganado la apuesta. Tenía mis dudas de si iba a cobrar mí dinero, sin embargo. Zoe abrió su gran boca para contarles que el "Caliente chico nuevo" era mi hermanastro. Y estuve secretamente agradecida cuando la campana sonó así podía escaparme a clase.

No quería seguir hablando sobre Frank. Todavía no había conocido al chico y ya era una gran parte de mí vida. Hice mí camino hasta la clase de inglés, y tomé mi sitio normal, al lado de Zoe. Unos minutos después él entró. Supe que era él sin ni siquiera mirarlo, lo podía decir por la forma en la que Zoe agarró mi brazo demasiado fuerte.

Levanté la mirada y lo vi. Él, era totalmente caliente; podía ver de lo que ella estaba hablando. Él no era tan alto como Percy o tan musculoso. De hecho, era un poco desgarbado, pero aprobaba totalmente. Usaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra con una sudadera negra encima.

Tenía los ojos marrones y pelo negro era más largo que el de Percy, estaba desecho y un poco revuelto. Parecía un poco tímido, con los hombros encorvados como si estuviera nervioso. Definitivamente podía ver el atractivo que tenía y también como cada chica de la clase lo estaba mirando con lujuria. Me reí; pobre chico no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Una vez Rachel pusiera sus garras en él estaría acabado. Zoe me dio un codazo para que la mirara. Vocalizo la palabra "caliente" y se abanicó el rostro, asintiendo con entusiasmo y me hizo reír más fuerte. El chico realmente estaba en algunos problemas.

—Clase, este es el nuevo estudiante. Frank Zhang —dijo la Sra. Stewart, sonriendo hacia él cálidamente. Se giró hacia la clase y sonrió incómodo.

—¡Te lo dije! Verdaderamente caliente —susurró Zoe. Claro que era caliente, pero no tenía nada que hacer con mi Percy.

—Es lindo —confirmé, asintiendo de acuerdo.

—Frank, dinos algo sobre ti —sugirió la Sra. Stewart. Él se movió incómodo sobre sus pies, mirando nervioso a la clase.

—Er…. Bueno, me acabo de mudar a Timberfield con mi madre y mi padrastro. Y tengo un hermano pequeño. ¿Y me gusta patinar? —dijo, haciendo que sonara más como una pregunta.

—Vale, estoy segura de que serás muy feliz aquí. ¿Qué te parece si te emparejo con alguien de mi clase así te puede mostrar tu próxima clase? —ofreció la Sra. Stewart.

Gruñí. No había forma de que ella me eligiera, esa era la clase de cosas que pasaban en las historias cursis. Me hundí en mi silla, mirando mi libro, rezando por un escape.

—¿Rachel te ofreces voluntaria? —preguntó la Sra. Stewart.

Levanté mi cabeza y di un suspiro de alivio. Zoe maldijo bajo su respiración y bajo su cabeza, obviamente quería ser voluntaria, también. Frank hizo su camino a través de clase para sentarse cerca de Rachel, quien estaba ocupada desabrochando otro botón de su ya camisa de zorra. Él sonrió hacia mí cuando pasó al lado de mi escritorio.

—Hola, Amber —dijo tranquilamente.

—Hola, Frank —contesté un poco sorprendida.

¿Cómo demonios sabia mi nombre? Lo observé sentando al lado de Rachel, ella inmediatamente empezó a flirtear con él, mientras solo estaba asintiendo cortésmente, pareciendo incómodo. Zoe me miró con los ojos ampPercyente abiertos.

—Pensé que no lo conocías —susurró, frunciéndome el ceño, mirándome un poco confusa. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No lo hago, ¿cómo demonios sabía quién era yo? Nunca lo había visto antes — contesté. La profesora se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien entonces, si lo tenemos todo claro. ¿Por qué no empezamos con la lección? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Cogí mi libro y me hundí furtivamente en mi asiento, intentando no mirar en su dirección. Tan pronto como sonó la campana salté de mi silla y prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta, sin querer otra oportunidad para encontrármelo. Rezaba en silencio una y otra vez sobre mí cabeza que él no estuviera en otra de mis clases.

Gracias a Dios, el resto de la mañana pasó sin más encuentros con mi nuevo hermanastro. La gente estaba hablando mucho conmigo hoy, preguntándome si Percy y yo éramos pareja, querían saber cuánto tiempo habíamos estado juntos. Bla, bla, bla, era lo mismo una y otra vez y yo ya estaba aburrida.

—Hola Ángel —ronroneó Percy, cogiéndome por detrás cuando estaba parada en la cola del almuerzo con Zoe y Nico.

—Hola —sonreí, sintiéndome instantáneamente feliz, ahora que él estaba cerca de mí.

—¿Cómo va tu día? —preguntó, besándome el cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera. Suspiré.

—Bueno, he estado respondiendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Es tan malo que estoy pensando en tatuarme a través de la frente "Sí, estoy saliendo con Percy. Sí, gané la apuesta. Sí, él es un buen novio. No, mi hermano no enloqueció." Así no tendré que repetirme todo el tiempo —bromeé encogiéndome de hombros. Él rió y me sujetó más fuerte

—. A parte de la repetición, tuve clase con mi hermanastro. Él me conocía, oh sí, y va ahora mismo con esa zorra de Rachel, quien por cierto, luce como si me quisiera matar. Así que mí día no está yendo muy bien, novio —dije, asintiendo discretamente hacia Frank.

—¿Él sabía quién eras? —Percy preguntó, girándome ligeramente así me escondería de la vista de Frank.

—Sí. Él me saludó cuando pasó por mi lado —contesté, frunciendo, aun no entendía como me reconoció. Percy se rió y me miró como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

—Él probablemente no sabía quién eras, Ángel, seguramente pensó que eras caliente. No lo puedo culpar —ronroneó, sonriendo mientras su mano se movía hacia mi trasero. Puse mis ojos en blanco

—Percy él pasó a mi lado y dijo hola, Amber así que creo que sabía quién era — contesté sarcásticamente. Él frunció y miró sobre su hombro antes de reírse con maldad.

—Él no se ve muy cómodo con Rachel—

—Bueno, ¿quién demonios se encuentra cómodo cerca de Rachel? Oh, sí, tú no te veías muy estresado cuando ibas con ella a todas partes —me burlé, sonriendo hacia él. Él levantó su nariz, fingiendo un temblor.

—No me recuerdes mi estilo de vida antes de ti, Ángel. Voy a tener pesadillas — dijo con una mueca de horror, haciéndome reír.

Cogí un par de sándwiches y bebidas. Percy insistió en pagar y llevar la bandeja como siempre. Me dirigí hacia su mesa y me senté a su lado. Jason ya estaba allí con alguno de los miembros del equipo, mis amigos se sentaron, también, tomando los últimos asientos. Desgarré la envoltura de mi sándwich y estaba a punto de morderlo cuando una sombra cayó sobre mí.

—Hola —dijo Frank sonriendo, estaba ligeramente ruborizado. Tragué, sintiendo que mi estómago se hundía un poco.

—Er… hola. —

—¿Te importa si me siento contigo? —me preguntó mirándome de manera esperanzadora. Vi a Jason tensarse desde la esquina de mi ojo. Miré alrededor de la mesa completa.

—Um…. —me callé, mordiéndome el labio.

—No importa, no te preocupes. Sólo pensé que debería presentarme. —Se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose con más fuerza, cambiando de un pie a otro incómodamente. Zoe me pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué demonios fue eso? —pregunté, frotándome la pierna. Me miró ferozmente. Sabía exactamente por qué era, tenía que pedirle que se sentara con nosotros por ella o no escucharía el final de esto esta tarde. ¡Oh Dios, mátame ahora!

—. Está bien, Frank. Agarra una silla, puedes sentarte en el extremo de aquí —sugerí, moviendo mi bandeja para que él pudiera poner su plato y su bebida. Él sonrió y se relajó.

—Gracias, Amber —dijo, sonriendo agradecidamente mientras se alejaba para agarrar una silla a un par de mesas de distancia. Volteé hacia Zoe, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eso dolió endemoniadamente, Zoe! En serio, ¡no es tan ardiente! —le dije en un susurro gritado.

—Sí lo es. —Asintió con entusiasmo, riendo y terminé riendo con ella. Maldita chica cachonda. Frank se sentó en el extremo de la mesa.

—Así que, esto es raro, ¿eh? —afirmó, sonriendo tímidamente. Reí incómodamente.

—Vaya, eso es un eufemismo y medio. Si piensas que es raro, prueba con desconcertante y embarazoso —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

—No soy tan malo —se quejó, fingiendo dolor. Decidí simplemente salir de ahí y preguntar lo que me había estado molestando toda la mañana.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —pregunté en voz baja. Él sonrió.

—Federick me mostró una foto tuya. Sin embargo no he visto una de tu hermano, así que no tengo idea de quién es —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Mi papá tenía una foto mía? En realidad no estaba muy segura de cómo sentirme al respecto. ¿Por qué demonios tendría una foto mía, y no una de Jason? Ni siquiera quería pensar demasiado en esa pregunta en caso de que se me ocurriera una respuesta que no me gustara. Apunté a Jason.

—Él está justo ahí. Jason, Frank. Frank, Jason —dije, ondeando una mano entre ellos en presentación.

—Eh, ¿cómo te va? —gruñó Jason, su rostro era severo y para nada amigable. Frank se retorció un poco en su asiento… Jason podía ser bastante intimidante si quería serlo.

—Sí, bien gracias. Es bueno conocerte —respondió nerviosamente.

Zoe me pateó de nuevo bajo la mesa en el lugar exacto de la vez anterior, haciéndome contraerme de dolor. La miré ferozmente en advertencia; ella obviamente quería que la presentara también.

—Frank, estos son mis amigos, Nico, Silena y Zoe. Este es mi novio, Percy — afirmé, presentando a cada uno de los que estaban en nuestro extremo de la mesa. Frank sonrió cálidamente.

—Oigan, lo siento, soy malo con los nombres. Probablemente los olvide en media hora —admitió, haciendo una mueca ligeramente. Zoe encendió su modo coqueteo, lanzando su cabello sobre el hombro, sonriendo seductoramente.

—Yo también soy terrible con los nombres. Tenemos algo en común — ronroneó, examinándolo lentamente.

Él se echó a reír, luciendo incómodo. No parecía que estuviese acostumbrado en absoluto a la atención de las féminas.

—Entonces, ¿a qué escuela ibas antes de esta? —pregunté, tratando de ayudarlo un poco. Me sonrió agradecidamente.

—En realidad iba a una escuela para chicos en Mersey —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. OK, eso explica el sonrojo y el estar incómodo.

Casi podía ver el cerebro de Zoe funcionando con la idea de enseñarle nuevos trucos y entrenarlo. No pude evitarlo pero sentí lástima por el pobre chico.

—¿Una escuela para chicos? Bueno eso no es divertido. —Zoe sonrió, comiendo una patata frita, obviamente tratando de lucir sexy. Percy estalló en carcajadas a mi lado.

—Zoe, deja al pobre chico en paz, es su primer día —se burló. Jason miró a Zoe con una expresión ligeramente molesta en su rostro. De repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Jason estaba totalmente flechado por Zoe!

—Vi eso, Jason —declaré, sonriéndole con complicidad. Él se estremeció y trató de parecer inocente. Sip, ¡totalmente celoso!

— Entonces, ¿qué clases tienes esta tarde? —pregunté, volteando de nuevo hacia Frank, tratando de mantener la conversación.

Me sentía un poco mal por él; obviamente estaba como pez fuera del agua aquí. Sacó su horario y me lo tendió. Le di un vistazo y casi me ahogo con mi sándwich… tenía todas y cada una de las clases de la tarde conmigo

—Tengo las mismas —dije en voz baja, tendiéndoselo de vuelta.

Percy frotó su mano en mi pierna tiernamente y me incliné hacia él en busca de apoyo. Frank parecía un buen chico pero no lo quería cerca de mí todo el tiempo. Probablemente podría lidiar con la conversación ocasional, pero ¿y si iba a casa y mi padre le preguntaba por mí? Él sabría demasiadas cosas sobre mí para mi gusto.

—¿Sí? ¡Impresionante! ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme el camino y esas cosas? — preguntó esperanzadamente. Asentí lentamente, no podía decir exactamente no. Rachel se acercó pavoneándose; ahora sólo tenía dos botones abrochados en su camisa.

—Hola, Frank. ¿Quieres venir y sentarte conmigo? —preguntó, enroscando su cabello alrededor de un dedo.

—Rachel, te faltan unos cuantos botones ahí, cariño —dije inocentemente. Me miró ferozmente.

—Se supone que luce así, fenómeno Emo —espetó repugnantemente.

—En realidad, sí creo que tienes razón. Vi que esa camisa la usaba exactamente así una prostituta en una esquina ayer por la noche — respondí, sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Pasas el rato en las esquinas de las calles? —preguntó ella, sonriendo, obviamente pensando que había ganado.

—Cuando me encuentro con tu mamá lo hago. —Me encogí de hombros. Percy y Frank estallaron en carcajadas.

—Perra —murmuró ella mientras salía echando pestes. Zoe y Silena chocaron los cinco en alto, soltando risitas tontas como chicas locas bajo los efectos de las drogas.

—Eres graciosa —dijo Frank, sonriéndome.

—Sí, creo que tal vez sólo arruiné tus posibilidades de cogértela hoy. Sin embargo te dará otra oportunidad mañana así que no te preocupes —me burlé mientras empezaba a comer de nuevo. Él volteó la nariz hacia arriba.

—Ella ha estado volviéndome loco toda la mañana; está quejándose sobre una chica que le robó a su novio. ¿Qué clase de sujeto saldría con alguien como ella de todos modos? Debe ser total idiota —se burló, encogiéndose de hombros. La mesa entera, excepto por Percy, se echó a reír.

—Er, ese idiota sería yo. Pero nosotros no estábamos saliendo —declaró Percy, sacudiendo la cabeza. Frank se sonrojó como loco.

—Oh lo siento —murmuró, encogiéndose ligeramente de dolor. Envolví el brazo alrededor de Percy.

—No te preocupes, chico amante, tu gusto ha mejorado desde entonces — dije en un arrullo, halándolo más cerca de mí.

—Ángel, mi gusto siempre ha sido el mismo. La fruta prohibida. —Se inclinó rápidamente, mordiendo mi cuello, haciéndome reír tontamente.

Jason se aclaró la garganta y Percy se alejó con un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. Dejé que Zoe hablara con Frank por el resto del almuerzo, añadiendo preguntas o respuestas ocasionales cuando necesitaba hacerlo. En realidad era un chico agradable

Habría sido más sencillo si fuese un cretino, entonces de esa forma yo habría sido capaz de apartarlo y no sentirme como un pedazo de mierda después. Le mostré sus clases y se sentaba junto a mí cuando podía. Cuando el timbre sonó para el final del día suspiré de alivio.

—¿Entonces te diriges directamente a casa? —preguntó Frank, sonriendo, mientras caminábamos hacia mi casillero. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No. Tengo que esperar que Jason y Percy terminen su práctica.—

—Sí, ¿qué juega Jason? —preguntó curiosamente.

—Hockey sobre hielo.—

—Genial. Sabes, podría darte un aventón si quieres —ofreció

—. Mi mamá y Federick me compraron un auto impresionante por mi cumpleaños — añadió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sentí mi corazón hundirse ante el sonido de su nombre de nuevo, la forma en que lo usaba en una conversación casual me asustaba a muerte.

—Um, gracias por la oferta, pero los voy a esperar. Por lo general es Percy el que viene después porque Jason se va a trabajar —dije rápidamente.

—¿Dónde trabaja Jason? —preguntó, apoyándose contra los casilleros.

—En el gimnasio Benny. —Metí los libros en mi bolso con demasiada fuerza doblando todas las páginas, porque me estaba poniendo incómoda.

—Parece que no le caigo bien a Jason —murmuró Frank, luciendo un poco triste. Sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

—No te conoce. Es sólo que esto es raro para nosotros, eso es todo. No hemos visto a nuestro padre en tres años, entonces de repente se aparece aquí y ¡bang!, tenemos otro hermano y un hermanastro. A Jason no le gusta el cambio —expliqué, tratando de rodear el problema un poco. Él asintió, luciendo pensativo.

—Sí, supongo que es difícil. Entonces, ¿crees que podría esperar contigo hasta que su práctica termine y nosotros podamos llegar a conocernos el uno al otro un poco más? Quiero decir, no quiero que esto siga siendo incómodo para ninguno de nosotros, estoy aquí ahora así que creo que tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible —preguntó, mirándome esperanzadoramente. ¡Sagrados cubos de mierda! No sabía qué decir, así que no dije nada, asentí y cerré mi casillero.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos afuera en el frente? Por lo general me siento bajo el árbol y espero —dije mientras salíamos del edificio.

—Suena bien —acordó, siguiéndome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminé hacia el gran roble donde usualmente me sentaba y hacía mi tarea y me senté apoyándome contra éste. Él se dejó caer frente a mí, agarrando un par de hojas de hierba, jugando con ellas nerviosamente.

Había una pequeña margarita al lado de mi pie, así que la recogí y la metí en la parte trasera de mi cola de caballo porque me recordaba a la que Percy había recogido para mí antes de la práctica de baile después de esa primera noche en que nos besamos. Estaba tan incómoda que me retorcía en el lugar, tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

—Así que, tu hermano menor, Tyson… Bueno, supongo que ahora también es mi hermano, de todas formas lo que iba a decir es, ¿cómo es él? — pregunté curiosamente. Él sonrió.

—Es lindo. Es un dolor en el trasero, especialmente cuando llora en la noche, pero es lindo. Tengo una foto si quieres verla —ofreció, sacando su billetera y tendiéndomela. Sonreí e impacientemente la abrí, queriendo ver al pequeño bebé.

Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta cuando vi la foto, no era sólo el bebé, era una foto familiar. Miré a mi padre; él estaba sonriendo orgullosamente con un brazo alrededor de su nueva esposa y el otro alrededor de Frank quien estaba sosteniendo a un niñito rubio. Mi padre parecía más viejo, su cabello había cambiado y se había vuelto un poco más grisáceo, pero sus ojos eran lo que más me llamó la atención.

Recordaba esos ojos siendo duros y fríos y siempre furiosos, pero estaba diferente aquí, sonriente y cálido, lucía amable y bondadoso.

—Lindo, ¿eh? —dijo Frank. Aparté mis ojos de mi padre y miré al pequeño bebé; era lindo, regordete, cabello rubio, ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa. Miré a la señora en la fotografía; ella tenía cabello marrón y ojos grises igual que mi mamá y yo. Se veía agradable.

—¿Esta es tu mamá? —pregunté, señalándola. Él sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Su nombre es Ruby —dijo, recuperando su billetera cuando terminé. No podría sacar de mi cabeza la n de mi padre sonriendo. ¿Él había cambiado? Inspeccioné a Frank, parecía feliz, sin raspones o cortes, ni cojera delatora ni mueca de dolor ni nada.

—Así que, ¿te la llevas bien con él? —pregunté con curiosidad, observando su rostro por su reacción.

—¿Con Matt? Sí él está bien. Será mejor cuando sea más grande y pueda hacer más cosas —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Tragué.

—No, me refiero a mi padre —aclaré, tratando de no retroceder ante la idea de él. Frank se encogió de hombros y asintió, pero no dijo nada

—. Debe ser difícil tener a un tipo viniendo después de años de ser sólo tú y tu mamá — declaré, tratando de empujar por una respuesta.

¿Mi padre estaba lastimándolo a él también, o tal vez al bebé, o a su mamá? Inmediatamente estuve agradecida de que no hubiera otra chica viviendo con él. El abuso físico era malo; Jason se llevó la peor parte de eso, pero el abuso sexual, eso dejaba cicatrices mentales que sabía que todavía no habían terminado.

Los recuerdos de esos domingos destellaron en mi mente y me mordí el interior de la mejilla para evitar llorar. Él asintió y miró al suelo.

—Fue un poco difícil, pero ellos han estado juntos por más de dos años ahora, así que… —Su voz se desvaneció, y se encogió de hombros. Abrí la boca para empujar el asunto más allá pero él me interrumpió

—. Así que, ¿por cuánto tiempo estado juntos Percy y tú? —preguntó, arrancando un poco más de hierba y rodándola en sus manos para hacer una bola. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de Percy.

—Una semana y media.—

—Él es amigo de tu hermano, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Sí. Lo he conocido desde que tenía cuatro años —confirmé, amando hablar de Percy. Incluso estaba extrañándolo en realidad. Me quedé acostumbrada a verlo todo el día el fin de semana así que era difícil volver a verlo sólo durante el almuerzo

—. Así que, cuéntame más acerca de ti — sugerí, acostándome sobre mi vientre y apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos, mirándolo.

Él se acostó también y habló sobre su vida, lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Era un patinador aficionado y entraba en competiciones y otras cosas los fines de semana, hacía acrobacias y piruetas. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Nunca ha tenido una novia.

Su comida favorita era el pollo al curry. Acababa de comenzar a decirle la mía cuando divisé a Percy trotando hacia mí a través del estacionamiento, tan apuesto que era casi doloroso mirarlo.

Me puse de pie de un salto y sonreí cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, levantándome y estrellando sus labios contra los míos. Le devolví el beso hambrientamente. Él se apartó después de unos segundos.

—Necesito tener algo de tiempo a solas contigo —susurró mientras me besaba de nuevo, más tierno esta vez. Sonreí.

—¿Qué, justo ahora? ¿No puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa? — bromeé. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero puedo esperar hasta el estacionamiento en la parte de atrás del gimnasio después de que dejemos a Jason —sugirió, sonriendo perversamente.

—En tus sueños, Percy —dije, riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Probablemente —acordó mientras me bajaba, sosteniéndome cerca de su lado, riendo ante mi expresión horrorizada.

Frank se empujó hacia arriba y estaba allí parado torpemente

—. Gracias por cuidar de mi chica por mí —dijo Percy, sonriendo amigablemente.

—Sí, no hay problema —murmuró nerviosamente Frank, pateando su zapato contra la hierba. Jason caminó hacia nosotros, mirando entre Frank y yo con una expresión confundida

—. Bueno, supongo que los veré mañana chicos. Gracias por dejarme pasar el tiempo contigo, Amber —dijo Frank, sonriendo.

—Sí, fue divertido. Oye, vamos a ver ese auto tuyo antes de que te vayas —sugerí, asintiendo hacia atrás al estacionamiento. Él sonrió orgullosamente.

—¿Qué auto tienes? —preguntó Jason curiosamente y comenzamos a caminar. Sabía que eso atraparía el interés de Jason.

Sonreí y tiré de Percy un poco hacia atrás, dejando que Jason y Frank fueran al frente, dándoles un pequeño momento. Jason necesitaba ver por sí mismo que Frank estaba bien antes de que dejara de fruncirle el ceño. Para el momento en que los alcanzamos, Jason estaba sentado detrás del volante de un BMW Z4 azul medianoche, frotando sus manos por el tablero cariñosamente.

—Oh mierda, este es un bonito auto —ronroneó Percy, deslizando la mano por el techo con los ojos ensanchados. Agarró mi mano y me acercó a él

—. Cuando sea un jugador de hockey multimillonario, te compraré uno de estos —declaró, enredando su mano en mi cabello, mirándome a los ojos y haciéndome sentir ligeramente ingrávida. Me presioné contra él y mordí ligeramente su barbilla.

—Prefiero tener un Ferrari —bromeé. Él suspiró dramáticamente.

—Vaya, OK, espero firmar con un buen equipo si vas a ser así de exigente — respondió, mientras me besaba, haciéndome anhelar que deslizara sus manos por mi cuerpo.

Después de otros diez minutos de babear sobre el auto de Frank finalmente salimos y fuimos a dejar a Jason en el trabajo. Salté al asiento delantero y sostuve la mano de Percy durante todo el camino a casa, emocionada por un momento de intimidad.

No es que fuese a ser fácil con mi mamá en casa durante la semana, pero estoy segura de que nos las arreglaremos. Incluso sólo abrazarse en el sofá sonaba como el cielo justo ahora.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Lo de Mcbig era Mctottie pero crei que quedaria mejor asi

Abi tu historia esta en proceso pero de antemano te digo que tal vez no te guste tengo una mannia para finales tristes con suisidios, robos, violaciones, etc.

Contesto a una pregunta que me llamo la atencion,

Piper y Hazel apareceran en el epilogo que voy a cambiar algunas cosas.

Y leo ya aparecio


End file.
